Asi comenzo todo
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: El amor es aveces complicado pero siempre triunfa al final
1. Chapter 1

El Comienzo de Todo

POV Rachel

Después de que Finn me dijera todo eso de que yo era una estrella, empecé a pensar que tal vez era cierto que debía sacarlo de mi mente, que el ya no tenia nada que ofrecerme y sobre todo que el estaba ahora con Quinn. Otra razón es que estoy segura que todo lo que me dijo de creer en mi y eso, fue solo para sacarme de encima y que no le estorbe, pero al menos fue sincero eso me permitirá intentar ser mas fuerte, porque el me lastimo mucho sobre todo porque me hace pensar que el siempre estuvo enamorado de Quinn aun estando conmigo. Este San Valentín resulto ser todo un horror, estoy sola, herida y muy triste, lo que me hace pensar que tengo que volverme más fuerte, pero por ahora solo necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad para seguir mi camino y lograr ser una estrella como siempre lo soñé. Todo lo ocurrido me inspiro a cantar esa canción (Firework- Katy Perry) que me permitiera brillar y sobre todo comenzar todo otra vez, dejar todo atrás no será fácil pero estoy segura que con mi esfuerzo todo saldrá bien al final.

Al termino de clases decidí que iría caminando a mi casa, así pobre pasar por un parque que me encanta, es muy hermoso y casi siempre silencioso lo que me permite pensar y dejar volar mi imaginación y mis ilusiones sobre lo que espero en mi vida, aunque si sigo de esta manera me parece que solo quedaran en falsas esperanzas. Se que tengo que hacer algo para cambiar mi depresión, por lo menos ahora tengo a Mercedes y Kurt que se han vuelto mis amigos. Al llegar a mi casa después de mi recorrido por el parque, veo que mis papas no están otra vez en casa, seguro volvieron a viajar, ya estoy acostumbrada pero como estoy melancólica me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí para consolarme o decirme constantemente lo que yo soy una estrella, como solo ellos saben hacerlo. Me fui a dormir temprano con la esperanza que las cosas mejoraran mañana y que ya me sintiera mucho mejor.

Al otro día me levante y me dije a mi misma, tengo que cambiar y volverme mas popular olvidarme de todo y volver a ser yo, desde hoy seré mas fuerte, ya hice suficiente duelo por la perdida de Finn, además de reflexionar todo me doy cuenta que el no merece mi amor, es hora que Rachel Berry vuelva a ser quien era.

Las cosas durante la semana estaban saliendo bastante bien, me llevaba mejor con los chicos del club, pero mi popularidad era otra cosa, siempre parece que me consideraran una chica pretenciosa, egocéntrica que se viste mal pero la verdad no me importa porque ahora tengo amigos reales que estarán conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Un día volvía por el parque que frecuento habitualmente y escuche una música a lo lejos, era el sonido de una guitarra, me fui acercando cada vez mas hasta que también distinguí una voz, era un chico que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra. Su voz era tan melodiosa y tan hermosa, logre identificar la canción era la de de Oasis Don´t Look Back In Anger. Lo admire por un rato el parecía muy concentrado no noto que lo miraba y tampoco cuando empezó a juntarse gente a su alrededor para observarlo y escucharlo, solo cuando la gente aplaudía levanto la cabeza y pude verlo, el chico era muy guapo tenia ojos azules y cabezo castaño muy claro, casi rubio (*). Pero lo que mas me impacto fue su perfecta voz y su dulce sonrisa, en cierta forma me recordaba a alguien, que por supuesto no quería recordar, Jesse. Parecía tan encantador y cautivador como el y con el mismo talento que emanaba de su persona.

Escuche los últimos acordes de su guitarra que daban por terminada la canción, la gente le aplaudió y yo también, porque se apreciar la buena música cuando la escucho, el solo sonrió y agradeció a todos y después por un minuto sentí que empezó a mirarme, yo me sentí muy avergonzada así que agache la cabeza, me di la media vuelta y seguí mi camino, porque esa sensación me hizo sentir nerviosa y me trajo recuerdos, porque me miraba igual que Jesse me miro la primera vez que nos vimos y cantamos juntos.

Trate de olvidarme de todo al otro día que volví a la escuela, pero no dejaba de pensar en la canción que canto y la voz que tenia, pero no quise contarle a nadie sobre mi encuentro con ese chico porque quien me creería que me encontré con un gran cantante en medio de un parque, hasta yo lo dudo. Después de las clases teníamos ensayo del Club Glee, todos entramos y pude notar que Finn y Quinn ya habían vuelto a estar juntos, era como lo pensaba el solo quería sacarme del camino para estar con ella, pero ya no me importa, también noto que Sam esta con Santana, lo cual me sorprendió mucho al parecer no sufrió mucho la perdida de Quinn. Me puse a charlar con Mercedes y vimos entrar al señor Shue con una cara de preocupado, se acerco a todos y nos empezó a hablar, todos notamos su cara

Pasa algo profesor- pregunte

Si bueno mas o menos, es que tengo una novedad pero no creo que les caiga muy bien

Que pasa profesor, dígalo de una vez?- dijo Santana

Bueno es que…

El profesor no pudo terminar su frase porque entro en Señor que nosotros conocíamos muy bien, el señor Bryan Ryan con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos nos quedamos mirando porque sabemos que cuando el aparece no puede pasar nada bueno. Entonces comenzó a hablar

Déjame que yo les explique Will, y ya quiten esas caras porque lo que vengo a hacer es algo bueno por ustedes

No lo creo- Dijo Noah

Déjenme terminar por favor-dijo poniendo una sonrisa- no tengan miedo no vengo a cerrar su club al contrario, después de que Will dijo que necesitaban mas presupuesto para el club se me ocurrió una idea y por eso vengo y traigo algo que les ayudara a ganar este año, que les parece?

Y como hará eso?-pregunto Artie

Bueno, porque he conseguido mas personal para que les ayude en el club, personas con experiencia, que saben que es ganar- Dijo mirando al profesor Shue

Espere, eso quiere decir que el profesor Shue se ira?-pregunto Finn

No, no será así las persona que vienen solo se sumaran para hacerlos mas fuertes, porque no creo que ganen solo con lo que Will puede darles- dijo muy irónicamente- bueno les gusta o no la noticia

Todos empezaron a sonreír porque la verdad algo de ayuda no nos caía mal, pero yo tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no se porque mi corazón me decía que algo estaba mal, pero era peor de lo que imaginaria que podía ser. El señor Ryan se paro en medio del salan y anuncio quienes eran los nuevos Co-directores del Clud Glee

Bueno saluden a la 4 veces campeona nacional la señora Shelby Corcoran

La vi entrar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto yo que no sabia como reaccionar, sentía un remolino de emociones en mi interior. Ella nos miro, sonrió y comenzó ha hablar

Hola chicos, ya nos conocíamos, hola Rachel-me dijo

Yo solo la mire y perdí la noción del tiempo quede en trance porque no sabia que pensar, tantas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, oía como los chicos comenzaban a murmurar algo pero no se que era, luego ella siguió hablando

Bueno, se que en el pasado tuvimos nuestra rivalidades pero ahora podemos empezar de cero y les aseguro que este año ganaran las Nacionales

Entonces de verdad vino a ayudarnos?- Dijo Mercedes

Por supuesto, ya no entreno a Vocal Adrenali, pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre y este trabajo es mucho mas tranquilo que el anterior, ya que no ensayan tantos días a la semana

Eso es genial, con usted ganaremos de seguro- Dijo Santana

SI- empezaron a decir los demás chicos, parece que se olvidaron de todo lo que paso en el pasado y de lo que nos hizo

Pero eso no es todo tengo a alguien que me ayudara por un tiempo, espero que lo traten bien y sean respetuosos con el, recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudarlos nada mas

Se dirigió a la puerta y trajo a alguien

También trabajara con nosotros Jesse St James

Todos se oigan bastante fastidiados con esta última noticia, yo me quede en estado de shock al verlo. El no dejaba de mirarme y yo no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí, que debía hacer agradecerles que estén aquí.

Bueno no dirán nada- dijo Shelby

Prometan que esta vez no nos traicionaran- dijo Finn

Chicos ahora trabajo para esta escuela, como puedo ir contra mi propio trabajo

Eso quiere decir que esta con nosotros esta vez- dijo Tina

Así es y Jesse también, así que por favor tratenlo lo mejor posible y dejemos todo lo que paso en el pasado, que les parece?

No se que piensas los demás pero para mi esta bien, mientras nos ayude a ganar- dijo Finn

No podía creer esto, pensé que éramos amigos y así de repente me traicionan y se van con ellos, después de todo lo que mi hicieron, ella me abandono y el me rompió el corazón y ambos me refregaron el la cara que eran mejores que nosotros y ahora ellos se olvidan de todo así como así, ni siquiera me preguntaron como me sentía. Todo esto no me estaba pasando sentía que todo me daba vueltas y que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero ella me saco de mis pensamientos

Rachel no dirás nada- dijo Shelby

Si- dije con la voz casi quebrada- yo no quiero esto y me sorprende que ustedes lo acepten así de fácil, después de todo lo que paso, que acaso lo olvidaron

No seas egoísta Rachel- dijo Santana- con ellos seguro ganaremos además tu fuiste quien nos traiciono primero o que no recuerdas a Shunshine, con ella seguro ganábamos y gracias a ti no tenemos nada, no nos quites esto

Santana por favor- dijo el profesor Shue

Eso es lo que todos piensan?-les pregunte a los demás

Ellos no respondieron solo se quedaron mirando o hicieron la vista para otro lado

- el que calle otorga- les dije y salí corriendo de ese lugar, me sentía tan mal, escuche que ellos me llamaban pero no me detuve seguí corriendo tomo mis cosas y me fui a casa, no me importaba nada, todavía no entiendo porque esto me pasaba a mi. Yo que quería que mi vida fuera mucho mas tranquila ahora me pasa esto, caminaba a casa por el camino de siempre, pero sentía que ya no podía más así que al llegar a un banco del parque por donde paso siempre me senté y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

(*)Chace Crawford, el chico se parece a el porque leí en una noticia que el quería estar en el programa y a mi me parece lindo


	2. dolorosas consecuencias

Parte 2: Dolorosas consecuencias

Pov Jesse

Hace mucho tiempo que no he hablado con Rachel, pero cierta forma nunca me he alejado de ella, vuelvo a casa de mi tío con la excusa de verlo a el, pero en realidad lo único que quiero es correr a ver como esta ella, aunque sea desde lejos. Se que espiarla esta mal, pero la verdad después de las cosas el año pasado, que le hace una raya mas al tigre. Ahora por Navidad he vuelto a casa, mi tío esta muy contento pero se que sospecha que algo me pasa porque nadie visitaría tanto a alguien sin una razón, pero no me a preguntado nada, supongo que porque espera que hable yo primero, pero que se supone que debo contarle, que lastima y humille a la mujer que mas ame en la vida, no corrijo que mas amo en la vida. Si le cuento tengo miedo que se desilusione de mi porque la verdad que el ha sido la única persona en el mundo que me a tratado como un hijo, ya que mis padres no cumplieron precisamente esa función. Ellos siempre han estado ocupados con sus cosas, no puedo quejarme porque siempre me han dado todo lo material que les he pedido, pero en lo referente al amor y comprensión, jamás han estado conmigo. Lo único que aprendí de ellos es que siempre debes ser el mejor en todo no importa a que precio ni a quien debas aplastar en tu camino, sino que consigas lo que quieres. Aunque no todo lo que aprendí de ellos es malo, también me enseñaron acerca del buen gusto y el arte, pero en lo referido a las relaciones con los personas les falto mostrarme muchas cosas. En cambio mi tío es tan diferente a ellos, compartiendo con el solo algunos fines de semana, me enseño lo importante de tener amigos, de respetar a los demás y sobre todo de saber apreciar a las personas, pero al parecer la influencias de mis padres y mi egocentrismo han hecho que allá olvidado cada una de sus lecciones, esto se demostró claramente el año pasado cuando me convertí en un mentiroso. Es gracioso e irónico al mismo tiempo, porque tengo todo lo que siempre quise pero al mismo tiempo nada, soy talentoso, estoy una universidad de prestigio que reconoce que soy una estrella en ascenso y soy todo un ganador, pero lo único que mi corazón me ha pedido, es lo único que no puedo tener, a mi amada Rachel. Tantas ideas me están haciendo doler la cabeza así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta

Deje mis cosas en la casa de mi tío y después de charlas sobre la universidad y cosas triviales de la vida tome una campera y salí, es época navideña por eso esta nevando mucho. Después de caminar unas calles, por alguna razón y sin siquiera pensarlo, ya me encuentro frente a la casa de Rachel, miro por un rato preguntándome que hago aquí, pero muy dentro mío lo se, esperar al amor de mi vida.

Al parecer ella no esta porque la luz de su cuarto no esta encendida, pero el del resto de la casi si, eso quiere decir que sus padres si están, me quede ahí un rato parado en medio de la nieve, pero ella no apareció, decidí que era mejor irme, al llegar a hasta la esquina me di vuelta para volver a ver la casa y vi que ella llegaba, entonces decidí volver. La vi un rato hasta que llego hasta la puerta de su casa, pero en lugar de entrar se quedo afuera a pesar del frió que hacia, me acerque a ella lo mas que pude, claro sin dejar que me viera y note que había estado llorando. Se veía muy triste y eso me partía el corazón, pero también me dejaba con la duda de saber que le pasaba, en algún momento se paso por mi mente hablarle y tratar de consolarla pero con las cosas que habían pasado la ultimas que nos vimos, que fue durante la competencia, no creo que ella le allá dado gusto que me apareciera ahí y de esa manera. Así que me quede ahí solo mirándola hasta que se calmo un poco y decidió entrar a su casa, después yo me fui también porque de todas maneras no podría hacer nada.

Estaba llegando a casa de mi tío cuando note que afuera había un auto muy familiar para mí, era el de Shelby, hace mucho que no la veía, desde el término de la escuela. Nuestra relación nunca fue la misma desde los acontecimientos que pasaron, creo que porque fue mas fácil para mi echarle a la culpa a ella por todo lo que sucedió, aunque en realidad los dos sabemos que compartimos la culpa y por eso tratamos de alejarnos uno del otro por nuestra propia culpabilidad.

Entre en la casa y la vi, estaba sentada junto a mi tío en el sofá y junto a ella estaba una niña durmiendo en el sofá, era la hija de Quinn y Punckerman, se parecía mucha a ella era rubia y con su piel muy clara. Ella se miro al igual que mi tío y me saludaron

Jesse que bueno que ya volviste- dijo mi Tío

Si fui a dar una vuelta, tu sabes me gusta caminar- le dije

Jesse cuando tiempo

Si mucho tiempo, parece que hubieran pasado mucho años

Así parece, no me volviste a llamar, no supe nada mas de ti

Que querías saber, sabes que me fui a la universidad que mas hay que saber

Pensé que éramos una familia, sabes que siempre te quise como un hijo- al terminar de decir eso me di la vuelta, para no verla de frente, como se le ocurre decir semejante cosa después de todo lo que paso

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya vez, nosotros no podemos ser familia ni amigos y sabes porque

Mi tío noto que algo pasaba y decidió dejarnos solos

Si te refieres a Rachel, lo pasado es mejor que quede atrás

Para ti fue fácil, no pudiste estar cerca de ella y no hiciste nada mejor que reemplazarla

Jesse como dices eso, sabes que lo único que quise es tener una familia propia

Mira no te quiero ofender, las cosas nunca van a volver a ser como antes, te voy a decir la verdad yo también te consideré como mi familia porque tu siempre me apoyaste en todo por eso cuando me pediste hacerte el favor de buscar la manera de acercarte a tu hija acepte, pero como vez las cosas no nos salieron bien para ninguno de los dos, así míranos ahora tu te quedaste sin tu hija y yo sin el amor de mi vida, que grandes ganadores resultamos verdad- dije con una voz irónica

Las cosas no nos salieron bien entonces pero se que pueden cambiar, conocí a alguien y me hizo una propuesta muy buena, tanto para mi como para ti

Para mi, como puede ser eso?

Si es muy buena nos ayudara a estar mas cerca de Rachel y así ganarnos su perdón

De que estas hablando?, seguro que nos quiere ver ni en pintura

Mira todavía no puedo contarte sobre el tema pero por eso vine quiero saber si cuento contigo?

No se, yo ya me equivoque mucho además tengo que volver a la universidad después que pasen las fiestas así que la verdad no se en que pueda ayudarte

Eso lo arreglo yo, pero quiero saber si cuento contigo?

La verdad tenia miedo de seguir metiendo mas la pata en la situación, pero también esta la posibilidad de estar cerca de Rachel y sobre todo de que me perdone, no sabia que hacer.

lo pensare- le dije

Solo eso necesitaba saber- dijo ella parándose y cargando a la niña en sus brazos

No te he dicho que si

Pero lo harás estoy segura, yo te llamo y arreglamos todo en cuanto allá acordado lo que ya te comente

No me comentaste nada, solo me dijiste que encontraste una forma de acercarnos a ella, pero eso no es nada seguro

Lo se pero después cierre el trato te llamare de acuerdo

De acuerdo, pero solo para contarme, no te confíes todavía no te he dicho que si

Lo que digas- dijo parece que esta muy segura que aceptare

Después de eso se fue con su hija salí a despedirlas y luego volvía a entrar a la casa para encontrarme a mi tío parado frente a mi, lo mire el me pidió que lo siguiera, nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea y el comenzó a hablar

Quieres hablar tu solo o quieres que yo te pregunte?-me dijo

Sobre que?- conteste intentando hacerme al desentendido

Jesse, te conozco así que decide

Bueno hablare- dije resignado, pero me quede un rato en silencio

Esta bien habla muchacho, que es para hoy

Antes de contarte todo quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que hice y también que estoy muy avergonzado

Porque me dices eso, acaso mataste a alguien

Algo así- dije

Habla Jesse que ya me estas preocupando

Bueno, todo comenzó el año pasado mi vida era normal, entrenábamos con Vocal Adrenali y yo era el vocalista principal como siempre, pero un día Shelby me llamo y me pidió que la acompañara a ver a la competencia, yo pensé que era para ver si había algo bueno con quien competir así que acepte, el día que fuimos eran tres equipos los que competían, los dos primeros sin ningún tipo de talento pero el tercero fue diferente, eran Nuevas Direcciones, brillaron pero sobre todo la vocalista líder era la estrella, era talentosa, hermosa y derramaba carisma, claro que me impresiono hasta se podría decir que me asustaron un poco. Por supuesto que ellos ganaron, pero lo que mas me sorprendió ese día fue la confesión de Shelby, ella me contó que esa chica era su hija biológica que había dado en adopción. Su nombre es Rachel Berry

No es la niña con la que salías Jesse?

Si, esa misma tío

Entonces no entiendo

Espera que termine de contarte tío y así entenderás. Después de eso Shelby me pidió que le hiciera el favor de acercarme a ella, para lograr que ella la buscara porque quería ser parte de su vida. Quería ser su madre, pero había firmado un contrato donde decía que no podía acercársele hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, yo decidí ayudarla ya que Shelby siempre me había tratado como su hijo, siempre me consentía en todo y me trataba como una estrella, hasta me ayudo a conseguir mi beca, por eso me sentía en deuda con ella. Y termine por aceptar, pero lo que no contaba es con lo que paso después

Es algo malo?- me pregunto el

Si muy malo, pero sobre todo muy egoísta de mi parte. Cuando me acerque a Rachel ella había terminado con un novio que al parecer no la quería, ahí fue mi oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, Shelby me pidió que fuera su amigo, pero no podía algo me decía que tenia que estar con ella así que eso hice, me hice su novio, ella me gustaba pero al principio solo era una actuación. Hasta me cambie de equipo para estar cerca de ella diciendo que yo la amaba, que en principio era mentira pero conociéndola mas me di cuenta que yo me había enamorado de ella. Que a pesar de ser caprichosa y exagerada, era dulce y tierna hasta muy inocente en ciertos sentidos y eso me desconcertó.

No veo nada de malo en eso Jesse

Lo malo viene ahora. Después de que ella se equivoca e hiciera algo que me humillo en publico me sentí muy mal así que quería acabar con todo rápido para no estar cerca de ella, así que me apresure a que ella conociera la verdad sobre Shelby pero la verdad solo la lastimo. Y yo la lastime mas, porque la abandone dejante de todos sus compañeros y volví a mi antiguo equipo como ella me humillo yo hice lo mismo, cuando volví a Vocal Adrenali ellos me presionaron para que les demostrara que estaba con ellos de verdad y planeamos mostrarle a Nuevas Direcciones que nosotros éramos mejores y no solo eso después de humillarlos, hice que ella fue al estacionamiento de la escuela y ahí la arrojamos huevos todos los de mi equipo incluyéndome a mi. Y ella me dijo que le rompí el corazón- sentí que mi voz se iba a quebrar para comenzar a llorar

Así que eso paso- me dijo al parecer estaba muy decepcionado de mi

Eso no es todo, después vino la competencia en la que debíamos enfrentarnos ambos equipos, nosotros ganamos y yo se lo refregué en la cara a ella

Porque hiciste eso? No me dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella

Si, pero ella se había reconcilia con su antiguo novio y vocalista principal de su equipo, sentí que lo prefirió a el en lugar de a mi, por eso no me importo sus sentimientos, solo quería demostrarle que yo era mejor que el. Claro pero solo conseguí que me odiara más de lo que seguro me odiaba. Sabiendo que ella nunca me perdonaría me fui a la universidad sin volver a hablarle, aunque se que te has dado cuenta que te visito seguido, es porque vengo a verla aunque sea desde lejos

Jesse, no se que decirte

Dilo por favor de todas formas ya lo se, soy un idiota, una mala persona, un traidor y que estas decepcionado de mi

Si Jesse, estoy decepcionado de ti, pero no por lo que hiciste sino por lo que no haces

De que hablas?

Jesse, al único que traicionaste al hacer lo que hiciste es a ti mismo, lastimaste a la única mujer que has amado y nunca tuviste el valor de decirle que te perdone y huiste de toda la situación. Me sorprende de ti, porque siempre fuiste una persona valiente que afronta todas las situaciones que se la presentan

Pero esto es diferente tío, yo me porte muy mal y no creo que me perdone

Pero si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás

No se, además ya es tarde seguro ella es feliz con su novio y yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí

Jesse, no se trata que te perdone para que vuelvas con ella sino para que estés en paz contigo mismo y si la amas de verdad querrás que ella sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, lo entiendes hijo?

Si creo que si- dije con una voz muy triste

Piensalo por favor, ahora descansa esta bien

Si- vi que el se paraba y se iba- tío- lo llame el me miro- gracias por todo tu siempre estas ahí para mi

Sabes que siempre serás como un hijo para mi, por eso nunca te dejare solo- después me sonrió y se fue

Después de las fiestas y de que pasara todo volvía a la universidad, no volví a hablar ni con mi tío ni con Shelby del tema. Había pasado tres semanas después de las fiestas e iba por la universidad caminando, cuando divise a una mujer muy familiar me acerque y era Shelby, me acerque a ella con una cara de incógnita por la situación, que hacia ella aquí, había pasado algo o que, así que decidí que mejor me sacaba las dudas

Hola Jesse nos volvemos a ver

Si, hola que haces aquí?

Bueno porque ya tengo todo arreglado para que volvamos a Ohio

Que de que hablas?

Dijiste que querías volver a ver a Rachel, pues bien esta es nuestra oportunidad

Sigo sin entender

Me contrataron para sea la co-directora de Nuevas Direcciones, la paga no es tan buena pero nos permitirá acercarnos a ella

Y yo donde entro en todo esto

Tu también eres parte del equipo, yo te sugerí

Pero y que hago con la universidad, mis clases y todo

No te preocupes, ya hable con el decano y se sugerí que te permita tomar el trabajo, tus notas son excelentes y esto solo te sumara puntos extra, puedes volver a rendir las pruebas finales así que tienes suficiente tiempo, entonces si ya todo esta arreglado nos vamos

No sabia que hacer, si dejar todo e intentar volver por Rachel o darme por vencido y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta ahora. Pero después de unos momentos la emoción me invadió, de solo pensar en estar cerca de ella me emoción y mi corazon comenzó a latir muy rápido

Esta bien vamos

No se que pasara pero por lo menos me conformare con la esperanza de estar cerca de ella me reconforma por ahora.


	3. El inicio

Parte 3

Pov Jesse

Después de recoger mis cosas me fui con Shelby y partimos inmediatamente para Ohio, al llegar llame a mis padres avisándole mi decisión de quedarme un tiempo ahí, la idea no les agrado nada porque según ellos será solo una perdida de tiempo pero la verdad no me importa de todas maneras no necesito su autorización y me voy a quedar a vivir en casa de mi tío. También aproveche para llamar a mi tío y darle la noticio, por lo menos puedo decir que alguien si me espera con alegría al llegar. Al llegar al Ohio, el me paso a buscar y me despedí de Shelby ella dijo que me llamaría a la noche para que arregláramos las cosas para empezar, con nuestro nuevo plan, la verdad que la palabra PLAN no me gustaba mucho pero por ahora voy a tener que acomodarme a sus reglas hasta que pueda estar cerca de Rachel y ahí podré decidir que cosas debe hacer para que ella me perdone.

Como dijo ella me llamo a la noche, contándome mas o menos como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante y que haremos nosotros en la escuela

Hola Jesse

Hola- dije muy cansado

Supongo que el viaje te agoto

Un poco, pero no me llamaste para saber como estoy, así que por favor dime

Que quieres saber

Todo

Bueno, la ultima vez que nos vimos yo no estaba trabajando, como sabes deje todo para estar con Beth y así poder criarla, pero sabes que en el fondo también quiero estar presente en la vida de mi hija, Rachel, sabia que esto seria casi imposible y cuando perdía todas mis esperanzas pero entonces conocí a alguien, Bryan Ryan, es el miembro del Consejo Escolar y un viejo amigo de Will, al parecer este insistía en que debería asignar mas presupuesto al club para que este mejorara. Entonces nos conocimos yo me presente con el y se le ocurrió que seria magnifico que yo trabajara junto con Will para que este año gane McKinley, por supuesto no le contó todo lo que paso entre nosotros y menos lo que paso con Rachel.

Eso quiere decir que mentiste

Si lo dices así suena muy mal

Sabes que es malo

Bueno pero es por una buena causa

Sueno como una buena excusa

No digas eso Jesse, sabes que esto nos servirá a ambos, se que todo lo que paso fue muy doloroso para ti y también para ella, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad para reivindicarnos a los dos, por eso pensé en ti para que me ayudes, estas conmigo?

Si, estoy contigo siempre y cuando no lastimemos mas a Rachel

Bien eso quería escuchar, mañana nos presentaremos delante del club Glee y todo empezara ahí, de acuerdo

Que es lo que pasara exactamente?

Bueno, nosotros estamos por dos razones en ese Club, por supuesto para que logren ganar este año, pero la razón mas importante es que Rachel nos perdone a ambos y nos acepte de vuelta en su vida

Eso si que será un trabajo difícil Shelby

Pero no imposible Jesse, no te parece?

Sabes que haría lo que fuera por volver a su vida y para eso tengo que lograr que primero me perdone

Entonces no dudes, todo saldrá bien, al principio seguro que será muy difícil y complicado pero después veras como todo las cosas se encaminan

Eso espero, bueno si no hay nada mas que decir nos vemos mañana

Nos vemos mañana en la puerta de la escuela y no llegues tarde

No, mama- le dije irónicamente

Después colgué mi teléfono y me fue a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo, porque la emoción y la angustia no me permitían descansar, solo pensar que mañana estaré frente a frente con Rachel me estaba volviendo loco, me hacia miles de preguntas, como reaccionara ella, que me dirá, o tal vez ni me mire, o me ignore, no se son tantas cosas, pero de algo estaba seguro mañana se me aclararan todas mis dudas y así me dormí con todas esas ideas en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente estaba a las 9 parado en la puerta de la que alguna vez, aunque por un tiempo corto, fue mi escuela. Vi llegar a Shelby cinco minutos tarde.

- que paso con no llegues tarde- le dije

- Es que es el primer día de Beth con la niñera y tenia muchas cosas que indicarle

- Y como es ser madre?

- Toda una nueva experiencia

- Me alegra mucho que puedas vivir la experiencia que te perdiste

- Gracias, se que te alegras de corazón por eso como tu me ayudaste a mi yo quiero ayudarte a ti

- Gracias, no se si será bueno pero por ahora me conformare con solo verla

- No seas pesimista Jesse, todo nos saldrá bien

- Siento no poder ser tan optimista como tu, pero con todo lo que paso. Solo no quiero volver a lastimarla

- Eso no pasara ya veras

Nos metimos adentro de la escuela y nos encontramos con el Señor Ryan, el se sorprendió al verme y mas cuando Shelby le contó que yo era la tercera persona que formaría parte del equipo, porque el me conoció cuando yo era parte del Glee, tuvimos que explicarle que yo me cambie de colegio a Carmel y que ahí salí campeón por cuarta vez con Vocal Adrenali. Una vez terminadas las explicaciones nos fuimos a dar las buenas noticias al Profesor Will Schuester, aunque por la cara que puso al vernos no creo que piense que son buenas noticias. El y el señor Ryan discutieron por mucho tiempo, hasta que Shelby se metió en la discusión para explicarle al señor Schuester, lo bueno de nuestra participación en el equipo, claro que el la idea de trabajar con nosotros para que el equipo gane lo no parecía mala, pero sabia que Rachel se sentiría muy ofendida si nosotros entramos al Club, después de tanta discusiones y acusaciones, el termino por aceptarnos con la promesa de que esta vez no seremos desleales ninguno de los dos pero por sobre todo que no lastimaremos a ninguno de sus alumnos, pero yo y Shelby sabíamos que se refería específicamente a una persona.

Ellos se adelantaron a nosotros para poder presentarnos con los chicos del club, primero entraría Shelby y luego ella me presentaría a mí. Yo estaba muy ansioso, no se que pasara pero para bien o para mal ya estoy aquí. Después de esperar escuche que me llamaban así que entre en el salón, entonces la vi, me quede como en trance mis pies se movían pero no podía dejar de mirarla estaba hermosa con su ropa un tanto infantil y sus faldas cortas pero que en ella se veían encantadoras. Ella no dejaba de mirarme y yo tampoco pero su miraba trasmitía miedo y angustia, yo quería hablar pero nada salía de mi boca. Entonces sus compañeros su pusieron contentos con nuestra presencia pero ella no decía nada, mas bien parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero también note que Hudson estaba ahora al lado de Quinn y no de ella, eso quiere decir que ya no son novios. De pronto Shelby le pregunto que le parecía a ella y empezó con su discurso de que como ellos pudieron olvidar lo que nosotros le hicimos pero sus compañeros no la apoyaron, ellos se si mostraron muy animados con la situación, lo que provoco que ella se enojara y se fuera, todos quisimos detenerla, pero cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta ella se fue corriendo muy rápido y la perdimos de vista. Yo la busque por todos lados pero ella ya se había ido de la escuela al parecer no todo nos había salido tan bien como Shelby planeo

Fin Pov Jesse

Pov Rachel

Estaba sentada en el banco del parque llorando no sabia a donde ir, mis padres todavía no volvían del viaje y estaba sola, ya que con los chicos del club no puedo contar. Quería ser fuerte a aguantar todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero mi cabeza decia una cosa y mi corazón otra, seguro todos los que pasaban me miraban con lastima por estar ahí llorando como una tonta, el único ruido que escuchaba era los de los pasos de la gente que iba y venia, hasta que de repente unos pasos que escuche se detuvieron frente de mi y se me acercaron

Estas bien?- escuche que alguien me pregunto

Levante mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y entonces lo vi, era el chico que había visto el otro día en el parque cantando con su guitarra, estaba frente de mi, cuando vio que tenia lagrimas en mis ojos se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me tomo por los hombres

Te paso algo, necesitas ayuda?- seguio preguntándome. Yo no podía contestar, aunque quería pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, así que solo le hice un gesto con mi cabeza en señal de negación. De repente sentí como el me abrazo y me dijo

No importa, ya no estas sola, si quieres llorar hazlo y eso te hará sentir mejor

No sabia que hacer, pero me sentía tan sola y el era la única persona que estaba ahí, así que le devolví el abrazo y seguí llorando. Después escuche como el empezó a tararear una canción, yo lo mire y el empezó a cantar. (Michael Jackson "Alone you are not alone")(*)

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

Su voz era muy suave y muy serena, así fue durante toda la canción, pero la letra me encanto y me reconforto. Escuche como termino la canción y el me sonrió porque yo había dejado de llorar. No se porque me sentía segura con el, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero hay algo de el que me hace sentir bien.

(*) Escogí esta canción porque espero que puedan leer la letra traducida es muy hermosa y habla de que una persona nunca esta sola, porque siempre hay alguien que esta ahí para ayudar


	4. Hola nuevamente y hola por primera vez

Parte 4: Hola nuevamente y hola por primera vez

Pov Rachel

Cuando el termino de cantar me di cuenta que su voz me había cautivado de tal manera que por un minuto me hizo olvidar que me sentía muy mal, solo podía mirarlo y ver sus profundos ojos celestes, se hizo un silencio entre los dos y que el rompió con una pregunta.

- Ya estas mejor?

- Si gracias, te puedo decir algo?- le dije con una voz nerviosa

- Claro lo que sea

- Tu voz es hermosa

- Gracias, te lo agradezco, pero la tuya no se queda atrás

- Como sabes que canto bien?, alguna vez me haz escuchado?

- Si vengo a este parque hace como una semana y media y tú siempre pasas por aquí, parece que no te das cuenta pero siempre tarareas una canción y al final la cantas con una voz muy suave

- Me escuchaste- le dije poniendo colorada de la vergüenza

- Si es imposible no escuchar tu voz, es muy hermosa y armonizo, me recuerda a alguien que quise mucho y es mas te diría que me animo a volver a cantar

- Eso quiere decir que tu también cantas?

- Mas o menos, yo diría que cantaba, por lo general no lo haga delante de publico

- Pero el otro día que te vi estabas cantado delante de la gente?

- Si, pero como te dije fue porque tu me animaste a hacerlo, siempre cantas cuando pasas por aquí, así que dije porque yo no

- Entiendo, puedo preguntarte algo mas?

- Dime- dijo sentándose al lado mío en el banco del parque

- Porque ya no cantas?

- Es una historia larga de contar, digamos como para resumir que la música me ha traído tanto tristezas como alegrías, pero más tristezas que alegrías diría yo

- OH, ya veo- después vi que el extendió su mano en señal de saludo

- Soy Hayden (*)

- Rachel- le conteste yo tomando su mano

- Como tu me preguntaste algo, puedo yo preguntarte algo?

- Si, claro

- Porque llorabas tan desconsoladamente

- Es como tu dices una larga historia, pero para resumir siento que mi vida se ha vuelto un caos y las cosas no me están saliendo como yo esperaba y para rematar no tengo a nadie en quien confiar

- Ya veo, te puedo dar un consejo?, si me lo permites- dijo muy gentilmente

- Porque no, uno de esos no me vendrían nada mal ahora

- Bueno, yo se como es sentirse solo y sin nadie en quien confiar pero las cosas pueden mejorar, recuerdo que una persona que quería mucho solía decirme una frase que siempre me animaba

- Cual?

- "Si las cosas están mal y tiene solución porque preocuparnos y si las cosas están mal y no tienen solución, entonces porque preocuparnos"

- vaya que buen consejo, gracias

- Ya te vas a tu casa?, digo porque traes todas tus cosas, vas a la escuela supongo

- Si ya me voy a mi casa y si voy a la escuela que esta cerca de aquí

- Tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí, para donde queda?

- Para allá- dije señalando al otro lado del parque

- Bueno yo voy por ese camino, quieres que te acompañe?

La verdad no sabia que contestar, el era un extraño por mas que supiera su nombre, no conocía nada de el, pero algo me generaba confianza así que le asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Pero después de unos minutos el inicio otra vez el dialogo

- A que escuela vas, por aquí solo hay dos Carmel y McKinley a cual vas tu?

- A McKinley, que es el mejor instituto, si me lo permites decírtelo-le dije para que aprende a diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo otro- además no puedes nombrarme a Carmel, no sabes que somos rivales?

- Tenia entendido que si, pero no te enojes solo quería preguntar

- A cual vas tu?

- A ninguno por ahora

- Como a ninguno

- Te dije que hace una semana y media vengo a este parque, es porque antes vivía en otro lugar y todavía no he decidido a cual asistir

- En donde vivías antes?- antes mi pregunto vi que el se incomodo- claro si me quieres contar

- No es que no te quiera contar, solo que me incomoda un poco hablar de mi pasado, pero como tu me contaste tus problemas lo lógico es que yo te cuente, vivía en Nueva York

- que?- dije gritando

- Si en Nueva York, me escuchaste

- Si te escuche lo que pasa es que me sorprende que alguien prefiera Ohio a estar en una ciudad como esa

- Creeme no es nada espectacular

- Como dices eso, es el lugar de las oportunidades, yo siempre he querido ir, es mi sueño

- No me digas, quieres ser actriz en Broadway y ganar muchos _Tony_s no?

- Si como sabes?

- La mayoría de las personas que salen de lugares como Ohio y van para allá, van con ese sueño

- Así si- le dije- y triunfan?

- Quieres saber la verdad o te miento?

- Quiero saber la verdad por favor, porque para mi es muy importante, ha sido el sueño de mi vida por lo que me esfuerzo tanto, te diría que por lo que vivo- dije muy rápido y totalmente dramática, el solo me miro con una cara de sorpresa por mi aptitud

- Si te digo algo no te enojas

- Si no es algo malo tal vez no me enoje

- No es algo malo, pero tal vez no te guste escucharlo

- Bueno dime de todas formas la curiosidad es mucho mas que el enojo- el solo se rió por mi comentario

- Tu sueño me parece muy lindo, la verdad no te conozco bien, pero tu voz es impresionante por lo cual deduzco que eres muy talentosa, pero que tu vida no solo pase por eso, eres joven y hermosa tu llegaras a donde quieras llegar, pero puedes vivir otras cosas además, no se, tener amigos, aprender mas, vivir la vida, me entiendes?-me dijo debe ser que me pregunto eso por la cara que puse ante lo que me decía

- Lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes porque una persona que tiene los sueños de fama como yo no puede descansar, ni relajarse, ni vivir la vida, tengo que trabajar muy duro para que mi talento crezca cada día mas y sea la mejor

- Así que eso es lo que pasa- me dijo

- Si por eso te digo que tú no entenderías

- Creeme que te entiendo mas que nadie en el mundo, pero dime algo, cuando seas famoso y tengas todo lo que quieras, con quien lo compartirás?, sino no tienes amigos sino tienes una vida

- Bueno, con todo el éxito que tendré todos querrán ser mis amigos, porque ser parte de algo especial te hace especial

- Claro cualquier persona querrá ser tu amigo pero no tu verdadero amigo, sino estará contigo por interés, y no necesitas ser parte de nada para ser especial, eres especial por el solo hecho de ser tu, de ser una buena persona, de ser talentosa y hermosa como lo eres tu

- Pero si nadie lo reconoce como sabes que eres especial

- No necesitas que nadie te lo diga solo con ser feliz, ya te hace especial, Rachel, tu ya eres especial

- Gracias- le dije sonrojada- pero no me entiendes porque tu eres diferente a mi, seguro que a ti siempre te deben haber querido y reconocido en cambio yo solo obtengo burlas constantes en el colegio, nunca he tenido amigos verdaderos y todos los chicos con los que he salido me han roto el corazón y para terminar ni siquiera mi madre me quiere- le dije casi llorando otra vez el se acerco me volvió abrazar y me dijo al oído

- En la vida hay muchas complicaciones, muchas personas que pueden tratarnos mal, muchos obstáculos pero siempre puede haber algo o alguien que puede ayudarnos a seguir, tal vez no tengas amigos verdaderos, pero seguro los conseguirás, tal vez allá personas que te traten mal pero ellos no son importantes sino te sirven para crecer en la vida y si tu madre no quiere estar contigo ella se pierde la gran alegría de tener una hija- yo lo mire y sonreí otra vez

- Porque dices cosas tan lindas, ni siquiera me conoces

- Te digo un secreto?

- Si quieres

- En cierta forma me recuerdas a mi antes, yo vivía aquí en Ohio y me fui después a Nueva York a buscar lo que todos buscan, fama, pero me di cuenta que eso no sirve sino tienes con quien compartirlo

- Por eso volviste

- Algo así, más bien para tener una vida normal, terminar la escuela y vivir lo que viven los adolescentes

- Me dirás tonta pero no entiendo porque alguien quería una vida tan aburrida como esa

- Yo creo que algún día lo entenderás- después tomo mi mano y me pidió que siguiéramos caminando. Después de unas cuadras llegamos a mi casa, el me acompaño hasta la entrada

- Así que aquí vives?- me dijo

- Si, tu vives por aquí también

- A unas cuantas cuadras

- Que casualidad, entonces tal vez puedas ir a McKinley?- Lo dije

- Quien sabe, tal vez, tu que me recomiendas?

- Bueno es un buen colegio si quieres estar con los talentosos- ambos comenzamos a reír por mi comentario, al parecer me cuesta mucho ser modesta

- Bueno, entonces si quiero estar con los perdedores tendré que ir a Carmel

- Si te gusta perder, yo creo que si

- Lo pensare- me dijo y se comenzó a despedir, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse nos dimos cuanta que alguien nos estaba mirando parado en mi patio delantero. Me sorprendió verlo ahí, así que me puse muy nerviosa y quise entrar rápido a mi casa, también note que Hayden se le quedo mirando, el se fue acercando comenzó a llamarme

- Rachel espera, tenemos que hablar

- No y aléjate de mi

- Por favor, solo quiero que aclaremos las cosas- después miro a Hayden y me dijo- Quien es este?

- Que te importa y por favor vete Jesse, no quiero hablar contigo

- No me digas que es tu novio, parece que ya le tienes reemplazo a Hudson

- Ya cállate, no te metas en lo que no te importa y sobre todo vete porque yo no quiero hablar contigo de nada- el me miro muy molesto y me dijo

- Esta bien, pero veamos cuanto te dura este o lo terminaras engañando como a todos los otros- después se fue y yo sentí que iba a volver a llorar, Hayden se acerco a mi y me tranquilizo

- No te pongas mal, ya se fue y discúlpame por no defenderte pero es que me agarro por sorpresa, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Jesse St James- yo lo mire extrañada por lo que me decía

- Lo conoces?

- si y veo que tu también

- Si era mí no…, bueno es mi ex novio

- Íbamos el mismo colegio

- Eso quiere decir que tú ibas antes a Carmel

- Si antes de irme a Nueva York, yo iba a Carmel

Me quede muy sorprendida por lo que me estaba contando, con todo lo que me contaba solo me daba mas intriga en saber quien era Hayden en realidad.

Fin Pov Rachel

Pov Jesse

Después de lo que paso en el colegio salía a buscar a Rachel por todos lados, se me ocurrió que seguro fue a su casa, así que me dirigí hacia ahí, cuando llegue vi que no había nadie, así que decidí esperar porque de todas formas en algún momento tendrá que venir y ahí podremos arreglar todas nuestras cosas. Espera en mi auto más o menos 30 minutos y ella no aparecía, cuando escuche su voz y me di cuanta que ya estaba en la puerta de su casa pero al irme acercando mas me di cuanta que no estaba sola, un chico estaba con ella. Me quede mirándolos porque el se despedía de ella. Pero ella voltio y me vio, después trato de entrar rápido a su casa entonces me apresura a detenerla para hablar con ella. La intente convencer que teníamos cosas que hablar pero ella solo me contesto que me fuera, después voltio a ver de nuevo y ese extraño chico seguía a ahí, quien seria? Y porque estaba con Rachel?. Acaso será su novio? No puede ser, ella no esta con Finn, pero ya se consiguió otro, el no dejaba de mirarme como si me conociera, será que Rachel le contó de mi?, pero verlo cerca de ella me enfureció y empecé a tratar mal a Rachel y le dije cosas muy groseras pero ya tenia que estar haciendo ella con ese chico, yo estoy aquí ahora y ya no necesita de nadie. Todo lo que le dije a Rachel la molestaron y me hecho, yo me fui como muy molesto y enfadado, pero en el camino de vuelta a mi casa me di cuanta que otra vez hice todo mal, perdí otra oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque creo que de todas formas del modo que se presentan las cosas todo se pone mas complicado y ella no hubiese hablado conmigo de todas formas

(*) Elegí este nombre porque hay un actor que me gusta que se llama así, además me parece muy original, no le puse Chace porque hubiera sido muy obvio, pero ustedes díganme si les gusto? O le cambio el nombre?


	5. Descubriendo Secretos

Parte 5: Descubriendo Cosas

Pov Jesse

Después de dejar la casa de Rachel estaba muy nervioso y aturdido por toda la situación que vi pero sobre todo por mi forma de comportarme, nunca en mi vida había tenido celos de nadie, pero eso cambio cuando conocí a Rachel. Aun recuerdo como me sentía cuando Hudson o Punckerman se le acercaban o la miraban y ni hablar cuando hizo ese video de nosotros tres juntos, me dio una rabia. Y no solo eso aun recuerdo en las Regionales cuando ella y Hudson cantaron esa canción y escuche como minutos antes de interpretarla el le declaraba su amor y ella aceptaba con una sonrisa lo que le decía, como correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y desde ese momento supe que estaba total e irreversiblemente enamorado de Rachel Berry y que tal vez nunca deje de estarlo. Y ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y lograr que me perdone, tiene que aparecer este fulanito que ni se quien es y tratar de robarme mi oportunidad, que no es suficiente sufrimiento el haberla tenido que ver con todos esos inútiles con los que salía antes, para que ahora salga de la nada otro, porque la vida me la pone así de difícil. Llegue a casa de mi tío con todos esos pensamientos que no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Me imagino la cara que traía porque apenas entre golpee la puerta y mi tío salio a mirar que pasaba

- Jesse, que te pasa porque traes esa cara?

- No me pasa nada- le dije cortante

- Si tu lo dices- se dio la vuelta que comenzó a irse, pero yo sentía que tenia todas las palabras en la boca y que tiene que soltarlas sino estallaría

- Si me pasa algo- y se dio la vuelta y me miro- me pasa que vine aquí para arreglar las cosas con Rachel, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, para que ella y yo seamos felices, para que nos al memos pero llego y con que me encuentro, después de dejar todo y venir por ella, di viajar cientos de kilómetros me sale con que no me quiere ni ver ni hablar y para culminar con todo se aparece otro que no se ni quien y que quiere pero esta con ella y eso me saca de quicio- dije muy rápido y muy eufórico dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Mi tío me miro, después se paro se acerco a mi y me dio unas palmadas

- Jesse calmate, casi te quedas sin aliento- era cierto estaba respirando agitadamente por haber dicho todo muy rápido- Mejor te sientas, que te parece?

- Si, creo que mejor me siento

- Bueno ahora respira hondo y calmate- yo lo obedecí y respire y trate de calmarme y relajarme

- Ya estas mejor- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- voy por un vaso con agua y hasta que vaya y vuelva piensa como me contaras lo que te paso, pero que sea de una manera que un ser humano simple como yo pueda captar, esta bien?

- Si y perdón

- Esta bien hijo, ya vuelvo

Después de que fuera y volviera con el vaso de agua, me lo entrego para que tomara su contenido, di unos cuantos sorbos y después ya estaba mas tranquilo

- Te sientes más tranquilo- me dijo mi tío

- Si, gracias

- Que bueno, ahora si dime que paso y trata de que esta vez pueda seguirte en la narración

- Bueno, esta mañana como sabes comencé a trabajar en la escuela McKinley para estar cerca de Rachel y hacer que ganen este año, pero eso es secundario, lo que yo mas quiero es estar con ella

- Si hasta ahí entiendo todo

- Esta mañana fue mi presentación formal frente a los chicos del club y sobre todo frente a Rachel- me quede en silencio

- Y como te fue?

- Mal

- Porque, le hiciste algo?

- No, cuando nos presentamos Shelby y yo ante ella, se puso muy nerviosa y no quiso que pertenezcamos al club, se ofendió porque sus compañeros no la apoyaron en la decisión y después se puso a llorar y se fue

- Bueno eso no es tan malo, hubiera sido pero que te pegara una cachetada no crees?- dijo el en forma de broma y riéndose, pero el notar mi cara seria se callo

- Es en serio tío

- Bueno perdón, quería poner algo de humor a la situación, es que tú eres tan dramático como lo son tus padres y me olvido de eso algunas veces, pero volviendo al tema si solo paso eso no te preocupes debe haber sido cosa del momento seguro después lo reflexiona y se le pasa

- No eso no es todo

- Hay mas?

- Después que se fue de la escuela, decidí que era momento de hablar con ella y fue a buscarla primero por lo alrededores del colegio y después a su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí, así que decidí esperarla

- Y no la encontraste por eso te pusiste mal?

- No si la encontré

- Entonces porque te pones mal?

- Por lo que vi cuando la encontré

- y que viste?

- Ella estaba llegando tarde a su casa y encimo no llegaba sola

- y con quien venia?

- Con un chico no se quien era, la verdad no lo vi bien porque en ese momento solo pensaba en que necesitábamos hablar

- y que te dijo ella?

- Que no quería hablar conmigo y que me fuera

- y que hiciste tu?

- Bueno, primero no quise pero después me enoje porque ella estaba con ese chico y de seguro no quería hablarme porque estaba el ahí

- y eso le dijiste de seguro- dijo mi tío acusadoramente

- Pues si, que mas podía hacer?

- Jesse, escuchaste lo que me dijiste, tu ni sabes quien ese chico, tal ves sea un pariente o amigo

- Puede ser, no?

- Si Jesse puede ser, además como se te ocurre decírselo y de seguro lo dijiste de una manera ofensiva- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- lo sabia, te conozco y cuando estas enojado no piensas las cosas solo actúas y no te importan todas las consecuencias

- Bueno no me sermonees, ella también se porto mal

- Jesse, ella no hizo nada, piensa hijo?

- Que cosa?

- De que la acusas?

- Pues de estar con otro

- Pero no sabemos quien era ese otro adema ella no tiene ningún compromiso contigo, porque tendría que darte explicaciones

- Pero yo pensé que ella me amaba- dije agachando la cabeza

- Y tal vez eso sea cierto pero imaginate tu que aparece tu ex que te rompió un huevo en la cabeza, te hizo sufrir y encima se mete en tu vida así de repente trayendo tu pasado doloroso, como reaccionarias tu?

- La verdad es que tienes razón

- Jesse, sabias que esto no seria fácil, no habrás esperado que cuando ella te viera corriera a ti a abrazarte y decirte que todo quedo en el pasado y que vuelvan a estar juntos, que ella te perdona todo, como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva

- Te soy sincero, tenia la esperanza

- Mira sabias que esto era todo un reto, pero estas tan seguro de que la amas que no te importo dejar todo para venir, entonces ahora que estas frente a la situación no huyas, sigue con el camino que elegiste, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

- Y recuerda lo que haces no solo lo haces por ti sino por ella también, no podrán seguir su vida ninguno de los dos si no superan esta situación, entendiste Jesse?

- Creo que si, voy a intentarlo pero no se hasta donde podré soportar sin que ella me hable o me mire

- Tienes que ser fuerte y sobre todo perseverante, además seguro cuando empiece a notar que tus intenciones son verdaderas, ella sola cambia de aptitud

- Eso espero

- Seguro, no seas tan dramático y ahora ve a cambiarte que ya vamos a cenar

Yo lo obedecí porque de nada me serviría ahora seguir dándole vueltas al tema, en cierta forma mi tío tenia razón, ya estaba aquí, no podía renunciar ahora, mañana será un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle a ella que mis intenciones son buenas, pero todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer y en cierta forma eso me asusta. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella ahora?

Fin Pov Jesse

Pov Rachel

Después de quedar asombrada ante la confesión que me hacia Hayden, no sabia como reaccionar o mas bien que preguntar primero. Me que en shock por todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, el debió a ver notado mi estado que se acerco a mi me tomo por las manos y me acerco a una mecedora que estaba afuera de mi casa, para que tomara asiento. Entonces comenzó a llamarme

- Rachel, estas ahí?

- Si, perdón me perdí con lo que me dijiste

- Te entiendo, debe ser difícil de entender todo de golpe

- La verdad es que si, pero por favor explícame algo?

- Que?

- Todo, como es que eras compañero de Jesse? Entonces tu conoces a Shelby? Estabas en Vocal Adrenali? Porque el no te reconoció hace un rato? Dime algo que me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar- El solo comenzó a reír por lo desesperaba que estaba y por lo dramática que era.

- Te digo algo, te pareces mucho a Jesse y en cierta a mi antes

- Por favor, no digas mas cosas que me surgen solo mas interrogantes

- Bueno, dime tu por donde comenzamos?

- Esta bien, hace como es que tu vivías aquí he ibas a Carmel?

- Yo nací aquí en Ohio, crecí y viví aquí hasta que tuve 13 años, mi primer año de secundaria lo hice en el instituto de Carmel, bueno en realidad mas o menos es así

- Como que mas o menos?

- La verdad es que ese año a mitad de año deje ese instituto y me fui a Nuevo York

- Pero entonces conoces a Jesse porque lo veías en el colegio?

- También

- Como también?, por favor explícate bien

- Yo también forme parte de Vocal Adrenali, y si conozco a Shelby

- No puede ser- dije levantándome y caminando de lado a lado- sigo sin entender bien pero porque te fuiste si eras parte de ese grupo?

- Para que entiendas todo tengo que contarte todo mi vida, y si la sabes tal vez no haya retorno atrás, eso quieres?

- No entiendo, que eres un asesino?- el solo se rió

- No, no soy un asesino pero yo no le cuento mis cosas a cualquiera, tienes que ser mi amiga primero

- Pero ya nos conocemos, además yo te conté mis cosas

- Solo se tu nombre y lo poco que me contaste de ti, ha y que eras novia de Jesse

- Pero es algo o no?- dije con mi cara de ángel para que accediera a contarme algo

- Si es algo, pero no lo suficiente y yo también te conté algo de mi vida, entonces ya estamos a mano- se levanto y comenzó a irse

- Entonces te iras y no me dirás nada, me dejaras con la incógnita?

- Tranquila, me volverás a ver mas pronto de lo que tu crees y si todo sale bien tal vez te cuenta todo lo que tu quieras saber- dijo guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo- así que nos vemos Rachel

- Nos vemos Hayden- el se acerco corriendo hasta donde yo estaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla y después volvió a alejarse

- Nos vemos mañana- se fue saludando y gritando

- Como mañana?- dije yo sorprendida, pero ya era tarde para preguntar porque el ya estaba demasiado lejos

Conocer a este chico solo me dejo con mas incógnitas, que respuestas pero la verdad es que me alegra a verlo encontrado, parece una buena persona y es muy talentoso y agradable, creo que podremos ser amigos, después de todo no tengo ni uno de verdad y eso seria lindo en estos difíciles momentos que estoy pasando. Después entre a mi casa como estaba sola no cena nada, no tenia nada de hambre, mis padres llamaron esa noche para saber como estaba y tuve que contarles lo que me paso porque se dieron cuenta por mi voz que algo tenia. Trate de calmar las cosas, pero me dijeron que ahora mismo se volvían para Ohio a resolver todo esto. No se que eran, no quise preguntar, ellos son mis padres y siempre han hecho lo mejor para mi, por lo menos eso creo yo. Al terminar de hablar con ellos, me bañe y me fui a dormir, después de todo mañana será otro largo día, me pregunto que estará haciendo Jesse ahora?, trate de borrar esa idea de mi cabeza, pero de alguna manera el volverlo a ver causo mas afectos en mi de los que esperaba, yo pensé que lo había olvidado con Finn, pero al parecer mi mente solo me jugo una mala pasada, porque mi corazón late muy rápido cuando lo veo. Con todas esas ideas me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me vestí y desayune, tenia mucha hambre porque la noche anterior me dormí sin comer nada. Después salí de mi casa camino al colegio. En camino revise mi celular que lo traía apagado desde ayer y vi muchas llamadas perdidas de los chicos del club y del señor Shue, pero había muchas mas de Mercedes también tenia algunas de Kurt. Al llegar recibí un mensaje de texto de mis padres diciendo que ya estaban en Lima. Me dirigí a mis clases cuando de repente en frente de mi aparecieron Mercedes, Tina y Artie. Yo solo los mire y trate de seguir mi camino, pero ellos no me dejaron

- Rachel, lo sentimos mucho- dijo Mercedes

- Si, Rach perdón- la acompaño Tina

- No nos dimos cuenta de todo el dolor que te causaba verlos- dijo Artie

Yo solo los mire y baje la cabeza, después la levante pasaban muchas cosas por mi cabeza, decirles que son unos desconsiderados, pero después de todo se estaban disculpando

- Gracias- dije con una voz muy baja

- En serio Rachel, nos hemos buenas amigas y no me gustaría que esto se arruinara por lo que esta pasando- el que ella diga eso me hizo sentir muy bien y sobre todo apreciada

- Esta bien chicos, solo que para mi es difícil, lo entienden?

- Si y perdón otra vez- dijo Tina

- No hay problema, en realidad era algo que tendría que enfrentar algún día, pero no se si tan pronto

- Si lo sabemos, solo nos dejamos llevar por la esperanza de ganar, imaginate con ellos aquí Rachel todo seria mucha mas fácil y seriamos invencibles- dijo Mercedes mientras Artie y Tina asentían con la cabeza, todos ellos se veían tan felices con la presencia de Jesse y Shelby

Yo me quede callada por lo que ella decía, todavía me cuesta asimilar las cosas, pero se que por mas que no quiera, ellos seguirán estando ahí.

- Entiendo chicos y de todas formas gracias por todo- después me aleje de ellos porque no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin volver a llorar, pero entonces choque contra alguien y me caía al suelo

- Perdón- dije mientras levantaba mis cosas

- Siempre eres tan distraída- reconocí esa voz, era la de Hayden, así que levante la vista para ver su hermosa cara cerca de la mía, el solo sonreía y yo permanecí callada

- Otra vez te quedaste perdida?- me dijo

- No es que estoy sorprendida

- De verme

- Si que haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras terminábamos de levantar mis cosas y el me ayudaba a levantarme

- Bueno es que tengo que estar aquí

- Como es eso?- le dije

- Si, tengo que estar aquí porque es mi primer día de escuela

- Eso quiere decir?

- Si que estudio aquí- dijo con una sonrisa muy grande y linda

- No lo puedo creer

- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver y siempre cumplo mis promesas

- Entonces puedo confiar en ti, si siempre cumples tus promesas- el se acerco a mi oído

- Puedes confiar en mi yo no te dejare sola- su comentario hizo que me sonrojara el se separo de mi se dio la media vuelta se fue

- A donde vas?

- A clase, es una de las cosas por las que vine, a estudiar, tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo- la campana sonó y yo me quede ahí parada, mi corazón latía muy rápido por las palabras que el me había dicho

Esto se pone cada vez mas complicado y yo que pensé que todo seria mucho mas fácil ahora


	6. Empiezo de muchas cosas

Parte 6: Empiezo de muchas cosas

Pov Rachel

Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas, me pasaba de matemáticas a geografía y todavía no había vuelto a ver a Hayden y también para mi suerte no tuve que ver a Jesse o Shelby porque la verdad todavía no me siento cómoda con la situación. Estaba por entrar a la clase de Español con el Señor Shue, cuando iba caminando vi a Jesse parece que iba a hablarme pero como hacia tantos chicos en el pasillo, que estorbaban el camino, me apresure a llegar a mi salón para no tener que hablarle, porque la verdad con el aquí solo estoy mas confundida, mis sentimientos son todo un alboroto, por eso se que es mejor por ahora tomar distancia.

Entre rápido al salón, estaba vació, o eso el lo que yo pensaba, cerré la puerta detrás de mi para que Jesse no se diera cuanta en que salón entre y no me persiguiera. Luego de pensar que estaba sola hice un suspiro profundo en señal de alivio.

- Este es un salón de clases, los alumnos tienen que entrar, si cierras la puerta no podrán pasar- dijo una voz detrás de mi que provoco que me sobresaltara, me di la vuelta y era el

- Hayden, que haces aquí?

- Ya te dije, vine a estudiar, que este no es una escuela?

- No digo aquí, sino aquí en este salón solo?

- Bueno, según mis nuevos horarios me toca esta materia y como soy nuevo nadie me habla solo me miran, por eso puedo llegar a clase temprano

- Parece que ya has tenido varias materias, el primer día siempre es difícil- dije yo acercándome a el- en cuentas materias ya has estado?

- Con esta- vi que se quedo pensando- es la primera?

- Que y donde has estado toda la mañana?

- Con el director arreglando los papeles de transferencia

- Pero eso no lo hacen tus papas?- vi que se incomodo ante mi pregunta

- No debo hacerlo yo, porque ellos no viven aquí, yo vivo con mis abuelos que son personas mayores, no me gusta molestarlos

- Ah, pero entonces porque me dijiste que nadie te habla, si ni siquiera has tenido clases?

- Bueno porque cuando camino por los pasillos todos me miran, los chicos mal y las niñas ponen caras de sorpresa y sonríen constantemente, la verdad no se que significa pero prefiero averiguarlo y para culminar cuando llego a mi salón, la primera compañera que conozco cierra la puerta, eso quiere decir que soy demasiado indeseable para este colegio, por eso no quieren compartir el salón conmigo- dijo riéndose

- Eres un tonto- le dije yo también riendo- para que sepas la cerré porque no quería encontrarme con alguien

- Ese alguien tiene, un nombre que comienza con J?

- Puede ser

Estaba por preguntarme algo pero de repente se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar mis compañeros entre ellos estaban incluidos algunos chicos del club. Hayden tenia razón los chicos lo miraban muy mal, tal vez porque las chicas no dejaban de observarlo y suspirar por el, pero por alguna razón el no dejaba de mirarme a mi y sonreírme su miraba me incomodaba y me intimidaba a la vez, por eso trate de hacerme a la distraída. Al final de que ingresaran todos, llego el Señor Shue, se paro al frente y comenzó a hablar

- Bueno chicos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, por favor pasa al frente- dijo muy amablemente el señor Shue, el se paro y se puso al frente mientras las niñas murmuraban acerca de el y los varones solo le hacían gestos, pero el se quedo solo ahí sin decir nada y mirándonos, por eso el profesor le hizo una pregunta- Bueno quieres decirnos tu nombre y de donde vienes o de que escuela vienes?

- Claro- dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza- Me llamo Hayden Matthew Klum y vengo de Nueva York- se escucho un OH de fondo por la sorpresa de los demás chicos presentes, el volvió a quedarse cállate

- Y de que escuela vienes, Hayden?- pregunto nuevamente el Señor Shue

- De ninguna- dijo el

- Como ninguna?- dijeron varios chicos

- Bueno es que yo antes estudiaba en casa, es decir tenia profesores particulares que se ajustaban a mis horarios

- Que horarios?- pregunto el profesor Shue

- Si a mis horarios, no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, puedo sentarme ya?- pregunto Hayden

- Claro, toma asiento- dijo el pero luego comenzó a mirarlo tan detenidamente que todos nos extrañamos- no te he visto en otra parte?

- No creo, si nos hubiéramos visto yo lo recordaría- dijo el poniendo una sonrisa- el profesor solo lo miro porque era obvio que Hayden no quería hablar del tema

- Bueno mejor comencemos la clase, Hayden si no entiendes algo nos me avisas porque todavía no me han entregado tu reporte escolar, por lo tanto no se si estas al corriente- el solo asintió con la cabeza

La clase transcurrió normalmente solo que cada vez que miraba a Hayden que estaba a mi lado sentado el me devolvía la miraba y me sonreía, parece que no estaba prestando atención a las clases, a esto se sumaba que las demás chicas tampoco prestaban atención por mirar a Hayden y los chicos hacían lo mismo por mirar y reírse de lo tontas que se veían las chicas. Al profesor esto no le causo nada de gracia, por lo que empezó a hacer preguntas y el que no contestaba estaba castigado. En un momento llego a mi lugar y me pregunto

- Rachel lee la oración que esta en el pizarrón por favor

- Si señor- dije yo- La frase era muy difícil el Español no es mi fuerte, lo comprendo pero prenunciarlo es muy diferente, leí lo que decía muy lentamente pero termine con la oración cosa que me permitió no estar castigada, ya que la mitad del salón ya lo estaba

- Es tu turno Hayden, léenos la frase por favor

- Si profesor- el empezó a hablar y no lo podíamos creer, lo prenuncio tan rápido y tan fluido como si hablara perfectamente el idioma. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta, hasta es Señor Shue

- Muy bien Hayden, hablas el idioma?

- Bueno no perfectamente, pero se algo

- Y eso donde lo aprendiste en tus clases privadas- dijo un alumno que estaba en el fondo del salón riéndose irónicamente

- No eso lo aprendí de otra persona- dijo el, al parecer incomodo, me he dado cuento que no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado y eso me hace tener mas intriga sobre el.

Después de eso la clase paso sin inconvenientes ya que el Señor Shue no dejo que nos distrajéramos, yo pensaba mientras pasaban los minutos si a Hayden no le gustaría entrar en el club Glee, por que su voz es perfecta, tan suave, dulce, melodiosa y con una fuerza que hasta a mi me sorprende. La campana sonando me saco de mis pensamientos empezamos a salir del salón, pero el antes de irnos el profesor pidió hablar conmigo y con Hayden, nosotros nos acercamos

- Seré breve contigo Hayden, no porque sepas desenvolverte con el idioma quiere decir que no debes prestar atención, entiendes?

- Si, señor

- Ya puedes irte si quieres, contigo Rachel tengo que hablar sobre el club- la verdad es que todavía no estaba lista para esto pero se que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo además tendría la oportunidad de decirle al señor Shue sobre Hayden y su impresionante voz

- Esta bien, justo yo también quería proponer a alguien para el ingreso del club- mire a Hayden para que se diera cuenta que era de el di quien hablaba, pero el me negó con la cabeza como pidiéndome que no dijera nada sobre el tema, después se despido, dio la media vuelta y se fue del salón

- A si a quien?- pregunto el profesor

- A después, les digo cuando estemos todos- dije tratando de tapar lo que había dicho anteriormente- mire profesor, mañana hablamos de lo que usted ya sabe, por favor la verdad es que prefiero que estén todos para que sepan lo que pienso

- Esta bien Rachel, lo hablamos mañana, pero yo solo quería pedirte disculpas se que esta situación no debe ser nada cómoda para ti y los chicos no ayudaron demasiado en la situación solo te pido que los comprendas, el hecho de tener una ayuda mas para ganar significa mucho para ellos

- Creo que eso es lo que quiero terminar de entender, señor Shue, por eso le pido que me deje reflexionarlo aunque sea hasta mañana

- Por supuesto, si piensas que eso te ayudara

- Si me ayudaría mucho- me despidió del señor Shue y me fui a buscar a Hayden porque la verdad no entendía porque no quería que comentaría lo buen cantante que es, estaba saliendo del salón y el estaba parado en la puerta esperándome, yo me acerque a el

- Terminaste de hablar con el profesor

- Mas o menos, pero con quien no termine de hablar es contigo

- Porque yo que hice?

- Porque no querías que le diga sobre ti al profesor, tienes una fantásticas voz y creeme que no siempre digo este cumplido, serias una verdadera ayuda en el club

- Quieres saber la verdad?- me pregunto

- si, si no, no te lo preguntaría

- No quiero volver a cantar nunca más frente al público me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar

- Como es eso, si el día que te conocí estabas cantando y había mucha gente a tu alrededor

- Eso fue porque…- se quedo en silencio y mirándome

- porque?

- Bueno la verdad, la única razón por la que lo hice fue para llamar tu atención

- Mi atención, porque

- Ya te dije, siempre pasabas por ahí y yo he estado sentado todos los días en ese parque por una semana y media y jamás me notaste pero cuando ese día cante todo cambio, me miraste

- Pero porque yo?

- Porque me cautivaste- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje

- No te entiendo- dije tratando de disimular mi vergüenza

- Bueno, desde la primera vez que te escuche cantar me asombro tu voz, me recuerda a alguien que quise mucho, jamás me he conmovido tanto escuchar cantar a alguien, algunas días tu voz mezclaba triste, enojo, rabia o hasta dolor y otras reflejaba esperanza, amor, comprensión, lo que quiere decir es que transmites todos a través de tu voz, hace mucho que no había conocido a alguien que pudiera hacer eso

- Gracias- dije yo con una sonrisa- pero eso no explica nada

- Ya se te prometo que te lo contare

- Cuando?

- No se cuando este listo

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que lo harás

- Lo prometo- dijo sonriendo- te invito a almorzar, que te parece

- Me encanta la acompañarte

Nos fuimos a almorzar juntos, en el comedor del colegio, estaban todos los chicos del club, pero yo preferí que nos sentáramos aparte. Para que pudiéramos conversar

- Eres vegetariana

- Como lo sabes?

- Por lo que elegiste para almorzar, solo son verduras

- Si, lo soy no soporto como maltratan a eso pobres animales y como se los comen- dije muy molesta

- Tranquila, la verdad yo si como carne, eso te molesta?

- No he aprendido a ser tolerante

- Al parecer no tanto

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque tienes cara de molesta, cuando te dije que yo si como carne

- Lo siente, intento ser tolerante

- Esta bien, a mi no me molesta, pero supongo que digas esas cosas no les causa nada de gracias a los demás

- Supongo, creo que nunca lo había pensado

- Y cuenta que tal tu día

- Bien supongo, por lo menos no tuve que cruzarme a tu ya sabes

- Porque terminaron mal?

- Si quieres que te cuente tienes tu que contarme algo, ese es nuestro trato, no te acuerdas?

- Es cierto, lo olvide- dijo el- eres muy astuto, que quieres saber?

- Bueno, dijiste que mi voz te recordaba a alguien que querías mucho, a quien?- vi que el sonrió de una forma triste y luego dio un respiro profundo

- Es una muy buena pregunta, la verdad me recuerda a mi madre- yo me quede muy sorprendida por lo que me decía

- A tu madre!

- si a ella- dijo el melancólicamente

- Pero porque te la recuerdo?

- Cuando era niño recuerdo como ella me cantaba canciones hermosas todos los días al levantarme, al irme a dormir, durante las tardes, recuerdo como me tocaba el piano o el violín cantando, era de verdad una persona talentosa que transmitía todos sus sentimientos a través de la música- después agacho la cabeza, parecía que iba a llorar por lo que me contaba

- Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo levantándose la cabeza

- No quiero ser desconsiderada, pero la verdad algo no me quedo claro, algo le paso a tu mama?

- Ella murió, cuando yo era un niño, tenia 8 años- yo me quede en silencio y el también

- Lo siento no quise incomodarte

- No me incomodaste, pero creo que nunca va a dejar de dolor

- La verdad te entiendo porque si algo le pasara a alguno de mis padres, nunca lo podría superar, los quiero demasiado

- Es bueno que sepas apreciarlos y valorarlos

- Debe ser muy difícil para ti hablar de esto

- No tanto si lo hago con una persona que de verdad se interesa por mi- yo le sonreí para que supiera que puede confiar en mi- Bueno como tu preguntaste me toca ahora a mi

- Esta bien, que quieres saber

- Que relación tienes con Shelby? Me quedo la curiosidad de porque preguntaste por ella- me quede mirándolo un rato, no sabia si contarle la verdad, pero tenia que hacerlo después de todo lo que el me dijo es injusto que no confié en el

- Ella es mi madre- dije con una voz muy baja, el me miro sorprendido

- Es en serio!

- Si es en serio, ella es mi madre biológica

- No entiendo porque me dices que es madre biológica, que acoso no vives con ella

- No tengo dos padres gay, ella solo fue quien presto su vientre, pero cuando me tuvo me entrego a mis padres y nunca la volví a ver, bueno hasta el año pasado

- Uh, una historia muy interesante- dijo muy sorprendido y confundido- jamás lo hubiese imaginado de Shelby Corcoran, pero como te enteraste que ella era tu madre te lo dijeron tus papas?

- No, eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Jesse y también a ella

- No entiendo

- Es muy complicado de explicar

- Que tal si me lo cuentas mientras te acompaño a casa hoy?- me pregunto, eso me hizo sentir extraña, alegre de cierta forma pero sentir algo raro, yo le sonríe y asentí con la cabeza. Después que terminamos de almorzar nos fuimos a las clases, pero cuando estábamos caminando paso a mi lado Santana y Brittany. Las dos se pararon en frente nuestro sin dejarnos pasar

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, quien es tu nuevo amigo Berry?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Santana?- dijo yo muy molesta por la forma desconsiderada en la que se había comportado el día anterior, con el tema de Jesse y Shelby

- Pero mira que eres pedante, después de hacer semejante acto teatral ayer, todavía te atreves a contestarme mal

- Yo no hice ningún acto, ustedes fueron los que se comportaron desconsideradamente

- Te escuchas cuando hablas o que- dije ella muy molesta- que no ves que ellos son nuestra oportunidad para ganar, pero si que eres egoísta Berry- después miro de arriba a bajo a Hayden- Oye guapo, porque te juntas con ella, cuando puedes estar con las chicas mas lindas de este escuela- dijo señalándose a ella y Brittany- Hayden solas las miro

- Porque me juntaría con las personas mas desconsideradas y arrogantes de la escuela cuando puedo estar con alguien como Rachel- yo me quede con la boca abierta, porque el me había defendido después me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a clase. Ellas se quedaron atrás muy sorprendidas por la situación y Santana muy molesta, pero Hayden si que les había tapado la boca porque se quedaron paradas sin decir una palabra.

Para mi suerte compartíamos la misma clase, no pudimos hablar mucho porque era Biología y la profesora de esa materia no era nada amable. Pero cuando esa hora termino, Hayden se fue diciendo que tenía que hacer algo. Como 20 minutos después volvió a aparecer con una guitarra y muy contento

- Que es eso?

- No me digas que no sabes?, es una guitarra- dijo sarcásticamente

- Se lo que es, no te hagas el gracioso, porque la traes?

- Porque me inscribí en el club de música, no es genial, ahí me la dieron

- Pero dijiste que no querías estar cerca de la música

- No te corrijo, dije que no quiero cantar y en ese club solo tengo que tocar la guitarra

- Pero estas cerca de la música- dije acusadoramente

- Yo no puedo estar lejos de la música Rachel, tu lo debes sabes mejore que nadie, es imposible alejarse de ella- y en cierta forma es tenia razón, estar lejos de lo que te hace feliz se hace imposible

- Te entiendo, pero solo prométeme algo?

- Que cosa?

- Que pensaras sobre estar en el club Glee

- Te lo prometo

Después de charlar un rato mas, unos chicos se acercaron a Hayden diciendo que tendrían ensayar así que debía asistir, cuando estaba por despedirse alguien que no esperaba se acerco a nosotros

- Profesor Shue pasa algo?- le pregunte cuando lo vi parado frente a nosotros

- Rachel tenemos una reunión urgente con los chicos del club y el director Figgins

- Porque paso algo?

- Ya te enterares, así por favor acompáñame

- Yo creo que mejor me voy también porque me deben de estar esperando- dijo Hayden- cuando salga te busco para que vayamos juntos a casa, esta bien?

- Si, esta bien- dije un poco asustada por la situación, tenía cierta duda sobre que iba pasar en esa reunión

- Bueno vamos Rachel- dijo el profesor Shue muy serio yo lo seguí, pero antes de irme Hayden me grito algo

- Si me necesitas, buscame en el auditorio, ahí estamos ensayando, de acuerdo

- De acuerdo

Mientras caminábamos, vi que el profesor tenia una cara de preocupación, eso solo me hizo poner más nerviosa, cuando llegamos a la sala de ensayar, vi que ya estaban todos incluyendo a Shelby y Jesse. El profesor me pidió que me sentara y esperáramos al que viniera el director, me senté junto a Mercedes y Tina, pero pude notar como Santana me miraba, con un desprecio que hizo que me sintiera incomoda, mientras que Jesse y Shelby tampoco me quitaban la vista de encima. Trate de fingir lo más que pude que no me incomodaban, espero que esta reunión no sea nada malo porque ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que me pasa ahora.


	7. Al descubierto

Parte 7: Al descubierto

Pov Rachel

Después de esperar 10 minutos al director, agregando que fueron los más largos e incómodos 10 minutos que he tenido que pasar, por la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, por fin vimos llegar al Director Figgins. Entro y nos saludo amablemente a todos y después dijo que tenia una importante pregunta que hacer y que todo dependía de una persona pero para que entendiéramos primero nos explicaría la situación.

- Bueno chicos, como sabrán tienes dos nuevos integrantes en el club, que están dispuesto a ayudarlos a ganar este año- dijo señalando a Shelby y Jesse- la señora Corcoran y el Señor St James

- Lo sabemos señor- dijeron varios chicos

- Bueno, lo que no saben es que ellos en realidad no pueden estar aquí- Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por el anuncio del director

- Que! Porque?- dijo Mercedes, mientras que los demás tenia cara de querer hacer la misma pregunta

- Porque ambos tienen una prohibición para acerca de la señorita Berry- Dijo señalándome

- De mi?- dije con voz baja- luego mire a Jesse y Shelby que simplemente desviaron la mirada seguramente ellos ya estaban al tanto de la situación

- Así es señorita Berry, sus padres aparecieron en mi oficina esta mañana mostrándome la orden de restricción que tiene contra estas personas- dijo volviendo a señalar a Jesse y Shelby- al parecer a sus padres no les causo nada de gracia que ellos trabajen ahora en la escuela

- OH- fue lo único que podía decir, recordaba que algo me habían dichos mis padres cuando se enteraron que Shelby intento acercarse a mi, pero no sabia que era y lo de Jesse, eso si que fue una sorpresa

- Entonces ya no podrán estar con nosotros- dijo Santana

- Bueno en principio es así

- Como en principio- dijo Santana- ya explíquese bien, que no entendemos, pueden o no estar con nosotros?

- Bueno, todo depende de la señorita Berry- después todos comenzaron a mirarme

- Quiere decir que dependemos de ella?- dijo muy molesta Santana

- Si así es- término de aclarar el director- pude notar que todos se sentían incómodos pero seguro nadie más que yo

- Entonces despidamos de ganar, porque sabiendo lo egoísta que puede llegar a ser Berry, estamos perdidos- dijo irónicamente

- Por favor Santana, primero hay que saber la opinión de Rachel- dijo el señor Shue- Rachel por favor dinos te molesta que estén aquí Shelby y Jesse?

- Bueno, la verdad…pero no pude terminar porque Santana me interrumpió

- Por favor, ya di de una vez que quieres que se vayan, compórtate como la típica diva que intentas ser, que quiere que le cumplan todos sus caprichos.

- Basta Santana- dijo el Señor Shue

- Pero si solo digo la verdad Señor Shue, sino pregunte a los demás- dijo mientras que los demás chicos del club intentaban evitan comentar y otros tosían en señal de no querer hablar- ella es una egoísta que solo piensa en lo mejor para ella y no para el grupo, como ellos se rieron de ella ahora no los quiere aquí, pero no se da cuenta que eso nos serviría a todos- todo lo que me decía me dolía porque en parte era razón, ambos se rieron de mi y me hicieron sufran horrores, me dolía el pecho y la cabeza y sentía que otra vez lloraría, pero no quería hacerlo delante de todos ellos otra vez, así que me pare y quede en frente de todos

- Quiero que me miren- les dije y todos me obedecieron- díganme la verdad, para ustedes es tan importante que ellos estén aquí?- les pregunte muy decidida

- Bueno Rachel debes admitir que seria de gran ayuda tenerlos aquí- dijo Finn mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza y le daban la razón- sabes que yo no soy muy fan de Jesse pero que estén aquí nos proporciona muchas mas ventajas

- Es cierto, además ellos ahora están con nosotros imaginate todas las posibilidades- dijo Quinn

- Rach, sabes que somos tus amigos, pero de verdad queremos ganar esta vez, y con la Señora Corcoran y Jesse aquí todo seria mucho mejor- dijo Mercedes que ella lo dijera me dolió mucho mas que los dijeran Finn y Quinn pero fui yo quien les pregunto así que debía estar preparada para las respuestas. Yo estaba muy confundida y dolida así que hice un gesto de resignación y agache la cabeza

- Si eso es lo que quieren por mi esta bien, yo no seré el impedimento para que ustedes ganen- les dije y salí corriendo de ahí otra vez, sabia que estaba mal, tenia que quedarme y hablar del tema pero ya no tenia ni ganas ni fuerza para hacerlo, corrí por los pasillos sin saber que hacer, no podía ir a mi casa como la otra vez porque ahí estarían mis padres y si se daban cuenta que estaba huyendo de la escuela por culpa de ellos dos, seguro les traería problemas y no podrían quedarse en el club. No se como pero termine parada en las puertas del auditorio donde Hayden me dijo que lo buscara si necesitaba algo, no quería entrar, pero no sabia a donde mas ir, me quede parada hasta que note que empezaban a salir lagrimas de mis ojos. Hice lo único que podía hacer empujar la puerta y entrar, adentro había unos chicos que estaban en el escenario, todos tocando diferentes instrumentos musicales, a los costados también había chicos que pero que jugaban con las luces. En medio de la escenario estaba Hayden practicando con la guitarra que le habían prestado en el club de música mientras charlaba con sus nuevos compañeros, tenia una cara de felicidad al tocar las notas con su guitarra o tal vez también seria porque había conocido a nuevas personas que podían llegar a ser sus amigos si fuera yo me alegraría, por un momento pensé en darme la vuelta y marcharme pero mis pienses comenzaron a caminar automáticamente hacia el escenario, sentía como las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro. Hasta que llegue y lo vi, el solo miro para abajo, primero me sonrió seguramente por la sorpresa de verme, pero después de notar que estaba llorando bajo corriendo a mi lado

- Rachel que te paso?

- Ya no aguanto mas- le dijo llorando mas fuerte el solo me abrazo- pensé que solo ahí me aceptaban como soy, pero me equivoque

- Por favor calmate y dime a que te refieres?

- A los del club a ellos nunca les caí bien, solo fingían ser mis amigos

- Como sabes eso

- Hace un rato Santana volvió a hablar muy mal de mi y nadie me defendió otra vez, pensé que ellos me entendían, pero no es así- le dije sin parar de llora el me abrazo mas fuerte y luego me soltó para ponerse frente a mi y tomarme las manos

- Tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí- luego me sonrió- respira profundo – yo lo intente pero aun así no dejaba de llorar

- No puedo, lo intento pero no puedo

- Yo se como te voy a tranquilizar- me dijo se paro y volvió al escenario, empezó a hablar que estaban con los chicos que estaban en el escenario y luego se acerco al piano, me miro

- Rachel, quiero que escuches esta canción, para que recuerdes que no importa lo sola que te sientas yo siempre estaré contigo y no importa lo mucho que te lastimen porque se que podrás volver a pararte y seguir- Al terminar de hablar las luces se apagaron y solo quedaron prendidas una que me alumbraba a mi y luego se prendieron las del escenario y comenzaron a sonar la música

La letra de la canción era hermosa y la interpretación de Hayden mejor, en tan solo unos minutos me transmitió tantos sentimientos que en ves de llorar, empecé a reír de felicidad y alegría. El me miro e hizo una reverencia junto con sus compañeros para saber que había terminado el tema, yo me pare y los aplaudí a todos, luego se encendieron nuevamente las luces del auditorio y vi que Hayden mantenía su mirada puesta hacia el fondo del lugar luego puso una cara de sorpresa y suspiro, yo mire hacia donde el veía y para mi sorpresa estaban parados todos los del club Glee, incluyendo a el profesor Shue, Shelby y Jesse. Todos con una cara de sorpresa mezclada con alegría, pero el Señor Shue fue el primero en reaccionar

- Hayden eso fue fantástico, tu interpretación fue magnifica- dijo mientras aplaudía

Yo me di vuelta y mire a Hayden al agacho la mirada y les agradeció a los chicos que tocaron junto con el, después bajo del escenario y se para a mi lado

- Muchas gracias Profesor Shue

No se como pudo pasar esto y todo fui mi culpa, Hayden no quería que se enterara nadie sobre el, le falle a la única persona que estuvo conmigo y ahora que voy hacer?, lo mas seguro es que no va a volverme a dirigir la palabra, pero lo que mas me preocupaba es como se sentiría el porque la cara que traía era de furia o molestia, seguramente hacia a mi.

Fin de Pov Rachel

Pov Jesse

Decidí que hoy aclararía las cosas con Rachel, no importa lo que pase, ni cuanto se niegue ella, debe saber lo que realmente paso y sobre todo la verdadera razón por lo cual estoy aquí. Llegue al colegio y me dirigí directamente a buscar a Rachel pero no la encontré por ningún lado y encima para mi suerte me encontré con Shelby y el Señor Shue que me pidieron los acompañara a la oficina del director porque había nos había mandado a llamar. Nos fuimos directamente, los tres con el director antes de llegar notamos que había dos hombres dentro de la misma. El Señor Shue toca la puerta para anunciar nuestra presencia, este nos invito a pasar y al entrar descubrimos que las dos personas dentro eran los padres de Rachel. Sabía que algo malo va a pasar porque no tenía cara de estar muy felices de vernos a ninguno de los tres, pero sobre todo a mí y Shelby si nos pudieran matar con la mirada ya estaríamos muertos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo el director comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, esta aquí para que aclaramos discutir la permanencia del señor St James y la Señor Corcoran en el club Glee

- Que?- dijimos los tres

- Si como oyeron, como verán, los señores Berry no están para nada satisfechos con la presencia de ellos cerca de su hija

- Pero Director Figgins, usted no puede echarlos, ellos ya fueron contratados por el consejo escolar- dijo el señor Shue

- Lo siento William, pero el consejo no estaba informado acerca de la orden de restricción que tienen los señor Berry contra ellos- dijo señalándonos

- Una orden de restricción, pero porque no somos asesinos, ni acosadores, no puedo creer que hagan esto- dijo muy molesta Shelby

- Y que esperabas un premio- nos dijo Leroy- Sabias perfectamente que no podías acercarte a nuestra hija hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad, pero tu insististe y para que para ilusionarla e irte después, no has cambiado en nada Shelby siempre fuiste egoísta, pero no vamos a permitir, como los padres de Rachel que vuelvas a lastimarla- ante estas declaraciones Shelby se quedo muda seguro no sabia como defenderse, yo le tome de la mano para que supiera que no estaba sola

- Señor Berry por favor calmase, entienda usted también Shelby lo único que quiere es tener una relación Rachel aunque sea como profesora- alumna, eso demuestra que de verdad quiere estar con ella

- Me sorprende de usted Señor Shuester, pensé que usted de verdad apreciaba a mi hija, pero parece que nos equivocamos

- Eso no es cierto, ella es muy especial y por supuesto que la aprecio

- Yo no lo creo, porque si fuera así, no hubiera permitido que estas personas se le acercaran y todo porque por ganar, siempre pensé que usted promulgaba la amistad y los sentimientos antes que todo, pero parece que se olvido, usted sabia perfectamente que ellos lastimaron a mi hija y aun así no le importo que ellos ingresaran a su club- esto también provoco que el señor Shue que quedara callado

- Por favor señor, solo queremos ayudar a este club nada mas- dije yo

- Tu mejor cállate porque eres en menos indicado para hablar- dijo levantándome la voz- engañaste e usaste a mi hijo, luego para culminar la humillas públicamente, debería darte vergüenza estar aquí- yo agache la cabeza porque en parte tenia razón

- Por favor señores Berry calmense- les dijo el Director- ya expusieron sus argumentos veamos que se puede hacer- Ellos se pararon muy molestos dirigiendo a la puerta

- No hay nada que hacer, ellos tienen que irse o nosotros nos lleváramos a nuestra hija, o si no deben conseguir el consentimiento de Rachel para que ellos se les acerque- dijo sonriendo- pero dudo que eso pase porque estoy seguro que ellas ya les debe haber demostrado que para ella no son de su agrado- después ambos se fueron, dejándonos a todos muy conmocionadas y preocupados

- Bueno como verán la situación es difícil- dijo el director- pero también hay una posible solución, supongo que sabrán cual

- Convencer a Rachel- dijo Shelby

- Así es señora Corcoran

- Entonces es casi imposible- dijo el Señor Shue

- William es la única posibilidad o ellos tendrán que irse porque ni el consejo escolar podrá contra estos argumentos

- Tendremos que intentarlo entonces- dijo Shelby- Vamos a convocar a una reunión del club, tal vez los chicos nos ayuden a convencer a Rachel, con ellos allí será mas fácil

- No se Shelby, yo creo que se complicaran las cosas, porque no hablamos con ella sola primero- les dije

- Creo que Jesse tiene razón Shelby- dijo el señor Shue

- Pero con los demás ahí será mas difícil para Rachel decir que no, además que mas puede pasar ayer ya paso lo peor, yo creo que ahora ya lo pensó y debe estar mas calmada

- La señora Corcoran tienen razón, es mejor que se lo digan a todos de una vez- dijo el director

La verdad la idea no me gustaba mucho pero la verdad todas las posibilidades parecían que de todas formas nos causarían problemas. Nos repartimos los tres para ir buscando a los chicos del club e informarles lo de la reunión, también decidimos que el que buscara a Rachel fuere el Señor Shue. Los encontramos a todos y después de esperar a que todos se reunieran vimos llegar a Rachel con el profesor, ella parecía asustada y nerviosa de vernos de nuevo, nosotros no le quitábamos la mirada de encima. Ella trataba de evitar mirarme pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo, eso me daba esperanza que tal vez ella si quisiera verme. Cuando llego el director y contó como estaba la situación, las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas de verdad, los chicos no querían que nos fuéramos pero Rachel no sabia que pensar, después ella les pregunto si ellos querían que nos quedáramos y ellos nos apoyaron, vi que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez dijo que si ellos querían que nos quedáramos ella no lo impediría, después se volvió a ir corriendo, esta vez no puedo dejar que se vaya, pero volvió a correr muy rápido hasta que yo pudiera reaccionar. El señor Shue dijo que la fuéramos a buscar entre todos

- Señor Shue, ella esta actuando- dijo Santana

- Santana por favor, todos somos compañeros y si queremos que esta situación funcione todos debemos sentirnos cómodos en el club, así que vamos

- Pero a donde la buscamos Señor Shue- el se quedo pensando y luego parece que recordó algo

- Ya se donde puede estar, acompáñenme- dijo y luego todos lo seguimos, caminamos hasta el auditorio, al entrar a dentro las luces estaban apagadas, pero de repente se prendieron una luz que enfocaba a Rachel, ella miraba hacia el escenario, no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Nos fuimos acercando y de repente se prendieron también las luces del escenario y vimos a unos chicos que estaban ahí, todos con instrumentos musicales, pero en el medio tocando el piano estaba ese chico que vi ayer con Rachel. Todos comenzaron a tocar, identifique la canción era Fix you de Coldplay, el chico cantaba muy bien, era afinado y un tono bastante bueno, pero algo en su voz me sonaba familiar, generalmente nunca olvido una voz, es como tener memoria fotográfica pero de la voz y algo de el me parecía familiar, pero no se de donde. Al terminar la canción vi como el le sonreía a Rachel y ella también a el, eso me molesto mucho, pero se volvieron a prender las luces del lugar y entonces nos vio ahí y la sonrisa se le borro, al parecer no le gusto nada que lo escucháramos y viéramos cantar. El señor Shue comenzó a aplaudir y todos los demás lo acompañaron a excepción de Shelby y por supuesto yo, cuando mire a Shelby ella no dejaba de mirar al chico parecía que a ella también le resultaba conocido, pero la pregunta es de donde?

Después el señor Shue lo felicito por su actuación e interpretación, el bajo del escenario y agradeció a este, se paro al lado de Rachel la tomo de la mano. Shelby comenzó a hablar

- Rachel tenemos que hablar

- No me siento bien ahora, no quiero hablar con ustedes

- Por favor Rachel deja de comportarse como una malcriada

- Basta ya por favor déjenme sola, a ustedes no les importo- Shelby se acerco a ella pero ella se alejo y se puso detrás de ese chico

- Ya escucho a Rachel no quiere ir con ustedes

- Hayden verdad?, hazme el favor y no te metas en esto

- No ha cambiado en nada señora Corcoran, sigue siendo tan arrogante parece que los años no han pasado para usted

- De donde nos conocemos?, yo no te recuerdo?

- Usted se olvido de mí, pero yo jamás me olvidare de usted ni de Jesse

Quien será este chico, de donde nos conocerá, se que lo he visto en otra parte pero de donde.


	8. Verdades, verdades y mas verdades

Parte 8: Verdades, verdades y mas verdades

Pov de Jesse

Todos seguíamos parados sin entender quien era ese chico que estaba con Rachel y porque nos conocía, de repente Shelby comenzó su interrogatorio

- Nos conocemos?

- Claro que nos conocemos señora Corcoran, no me sorprende que no me recuerde para usted solo debí habar sido un alumno mas, pero para mi usted y Jesse marcaron mi vida para siempre- me miro directamente a los ojos, entonces su rostro se me hizo familiar, porque la verdad cuando lo vi anteriormente no me fije bien su aspecto pero algo de el me es tan familiar

- Como dices, de donde nos conocemos?- le pregunte

- Es gracioso que no me recuerdes Jesse, porque cuando nos conocimos parecías odiarme

- No puedes acusarme de algo así, mejor dime quien eres

- El señor Shuester me conoce y alguno de ustedes también, pero para refrescarles la memoria se los volveré a decir, mi nombre es Hayden Klum- la verdad su nombre me era familiar pero mire ha Shelby que se quedo con la boca abierta al parecer ella si lo recordaba bien

- Pero mira si el pequeño el mundo- dijo ella sonriendo- parece que pasaron siglos muchacho, si que haz cambiado

- No han pasado siglos señora Corcoran, solo 5 años y si, si he cambiado- después tomo a Rachel de la mano y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del auditorio, pero antes de irse el se volvió hacia nosotros- Como verán Rachel no esta en condiciones para hablar con nadie, por eso es mejor que nos vayamos- después volvió a sonreír- fue un placer volverla a ver señora Corcoran y a ti también Jesse- luego salieron del lugar

Todos nos quedamos en shock por lo que había pasado, la mayoría seguramente como yo, pensando quien era el ese chico, así que me volvió a mirar a Shelby, varios hicieron lo mismo incluyendo a el señor Shue

- Quien es Shelby?

- Como te olvidaste de alguien como el Jesse, bueno la verdad es que ha cambiado pero su mirada sigue siendo la misma y su voz sigue impresionándome

- La verdad es que me suena familiar pero no lo recuerdo- Shelby se quedo callada

- Por favor Shelby ya no actúes misteriosamente y dime de donde lo conocemos

- El era parte de Vocal Adrenaly hace muchos años, tal vez lo recuerdes mejor si te lo describo como era antes usaba lentes y se vestía muy mal, pero también tenia un ego impresionante- después de repente me vino a la mente alguien que jamás pensé que volvería a ver en mi vida

- No me digas que el es?

- Así es- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

- Por favor pueden decirnos que pasa aquí?- dijo el profesor Shue

- Nada importante Will, mas tarde te explico- dijo Shelby dando un aplauso- bueno como vamos a quedarnos en el club y casi todos estamos aquí que les parece si ensayamos?

- Si!- dijeron la mayoría de los chicos, yo seguía pensativo por lo que había pasado

- Ya deja de pensar Jesse, mejor ayúdame con esto- me dijo Shelby- esta bien

Pero la verdad no podía concentrarme en lo que hacíamos, como es que este chico justo se aparece ahora y encima se hace amigo de Rachel, seguro me odia por lo que paso cuando el pertenecía a Vocal Adrenaly, me pregunto que hecho tantos años.

Después del ensayo con los chicos me dirigía a casa pero por alguna razón pase por la casa de Rachel no dejaba de pensar en ella, estacione mi auto al frente de su casa y me pare en la ventana de su habitación, la luz estaba encendida por eso sabia que estaba ahí, me quede parado por unos minutos pero no pasaba nada, de repente ella sale y se queda parada mirando para afuera, pero no me veía, su mirada era de tristeza y melancolía ella abrió la ventana para que la brisa entrara a su habitación y entonces escuche que tarareaba una canción, al principio no distinguía cual era hasta que empezó a cantar con su hermosa voz, era Hello, era nuestra canción, su voz me trasmitía muchas emociones algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Tenia tantas ganas de cantar junto con ella, pero si lo hacia seguro descubría que estaba ahí y pensaría que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, así que me quede ahí parado hasta que ella termino la canción pude notar que estaba apunto de llorar, por una parte me sentía feliz que ella recordara nuestra canción pero que estuviera por llorar no era una buena señal, yo solo quiere que ella sepa que todo lo que hago lo hago por estar a su lado. De repente se me ocurrió una gran idea, mañana le demostraría a Rachel cuanto la amaba y cuanto me importaba de la única forma que se hacerlo a través de una canción.

Fin POV Jesse

Pov Rachel

Después de lo que paso en el auditorio Hayden y yo tomamos nuestra cosas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra respectivas casas, en el camino pasamos por el parque, casi no hablábamos, el de vez en cuando me preguntaba si me sentía bien o si necesitaba algo. Pero la verdad lo que yo quería saber era que fue eso que paso en el auditorio, pero la verdad no sabia como preguntarle sin incomodarlo. En el camino nos detuvimos en el banco del parque donde nos habíamos conocido, el me pidió que sentara y yo obedecí

- Se que tienes muchas dudas- yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno creo que llego el momento de que los dos nos digamos toda la verdad, te parece?- yo volví asentir con mi cabeza- bueno quieres comenzar tu o yo?

- Pensaras que soy muy curiosa pero prefiero que empieces tu, a ti te parece?

- Esta bien- dijo el agachando la cabeza y luego suspiro profundamente- no soy bueno para hablar de mis cosas, creo que seria mejor que tu me preguntarás algo y de ahí yo comenzara

- Bueno, tu odias a Jesse?- el sonrió ante mi pregunta y después me miro

- Tal vez si me hubieses preguntado eso hace cinco años atrás te hubiera dicho que si, pero la verdad es que no, el marco mi vida por una mala razón pero las consecuencias que trajo no fueron malas

- No entiendo- dije yo con una cara de incógnita

- Empezare desde el principio, así entenderás todos, pero te advierto que nos llevara mucho tiempo

- No importa, yo estoy dispuesta a oír todo así te demores toda la tarde- el me volvió a sonreír, seguro le causo gracias mi declaración

- Tres cosas han marcado mi vida Rachel: la primera, la muerte de mi madre, la segunda; la pelea que tuve una vez con Shelby y Jesse y la tercera…, buena esa te la contare en otra ocasión. Con cual quieres que comience?

- Con la primera, si tu quieres?

- Cuando era niño yo era muy feliz tenia la mejor familia del mundo, mi madre era una persona buena, bandadaza y sobre todo talentosa y mi padre era una persona sincera, agradable y muy correcto a pesar de su trabajo, pero un día todo eso cambio

- Que paso?

- Mi padre trabajaba en un banco muy prestigioso, el era un economista recibido por eso trabajaba ahí, un día lo ascendieron a gerente general del banco y eso hizo que se transformara de cordero en un lobo feroz

- Como paso eso?

- Bueno, en el mundo de las finanzas debes ser rapito, astuto y siempre debes estar después a aplastar al que se interponga en tu camino, así que para ocupar su nuevo puesto el debía cambiar, así que eso hizo. Ya no era mi padre, no era agradable ni bueno, siempre estaba trabajando y nunca pasaba tiempo ni conmigo ni con mi madre, se iba de viaje muy seguido y ni siquiera en los días especiales como navidad o año nuevo nos veía. Y de lo único que hablaba cuando estaba presente era de lo importante que era ser el mejor y ganar, siempre me decía que si no eras el numero uno no eras nadie

- Esa transformación debió ser muy dura para ti

- Lo fue, pero fue peor para mi madre, yo al menos en ese entonces tenia a ella pero ella no tenia a nadie ya que mis abuelas se alejaron de ella al casarse con mi padre por no aprobar su matrimonio. Mi madre no ser parecía en nada a mi padre ella me educaba de otra manera, me enseño a tocar al piano, a cantar pero sobre todo a ser una persona con principios y que siempre están primero los sentimiento antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando tenia 6 años ella empezó a enfermar y después de varios exámenes le diagnosticaron una enfermedad del corazón terminal- después el agacho la cabeza nuevamente, tal vez porque tenia ganas de llorar- Ella murió después de haber sufrido por dos años aproximadamente

- Lo siento mucho Hayden

- Esta bien, la vida siempre es difícil, pero para poder seguir adelante hay que seguir parándose a pesar de caer

- Tu padre no hizo nada para ayudarla?

- El lo único que hizo es hacerla sufrir mas, cuando se entero que estaba enferma la dejo sola, se alejo de ella completamente, contrato una enfermera para que la cuidara pero el ni se le acercaba, yo era un niño así que no me tenia mucho en cuenta, es mas cuando yo empecé a incomodarlo con las cosas de la escuela, sabes lo que hizo?

- Que hizo?

- Dejo de mandarme a la escuela y me puso profesores particulares. No dejo que me juntara mas con mis amigos porque eso solo me hacia perder el tiempo.

- Que cruel

- Así es mi padre, el me enseño a ser duro y frió, solo pensar en mi mismo y en como ganar siempre, pero sabes eso no fue la peor cosa que hizo

- Hizo algo peor

- Si, después de haber pasado un mes desde la muerte de mi madre se volvió a casar

- Tan rápido

- si y a que no adivinas con quien?

- Con quien?

- Con la enfermera que cuidaba de ella

- Eso es horrible

- Después se fue a vivir a Europa, para estar ellos solos y me dejaron aquí

- Con quien te criaste

- Con una niñera, que empezó a cuidarme cuando mi madre enfermo, ella era latina, fue ella quien me enseño a hablar español

- Eso es muy lindo y que le pasó

- Cuando cumplí 10 años mi padre le despidió, porque consideraba que era una mala figura para que estuviera a mi lado, una mala persona según el, lo gracioso es que el era una mala persona ella siempre fue buena conmigo

- Y después con quien te quedaste

- Solo, pero eso no importaba porque tenia tantas clases como eran posibles y no tenia tiempo para hacer nada ni tener amigos

- Es una pena porque eres una buena persona, hubiera tenido muchos amigos

- No lo crees, no siempre fui así

- Como es eso?

- Con el tiempo me fui volviendo igual que mi padre, duro, odioso sobre todo engreído, siempre me considere mejor que todos por eso cuando volví a ir a la escuela nadie quería hablarme pero no me importaba porque para mi todos eran unos mediocres sin absolutamente nada de especial. Por eso consideraba que yo podía pasar por encima de todos, tenia calificaciones impresionantes por eso sabia que cualquier escuela me aceptaría es mas hasta pensaba que me implorarían por quedarme

- Porque decidiste ir a Carmel?

- Porque los vi ganar las nacionales, el vocalista principal era Jesse entonces pensé que eran el mejor grupo que había visto en mi vida, por eso decidí ir a ahí, pero no me imagine con que me encontraría

- Que encontraste?

- La verdad yo nunca tuve a nadie que me dijera como tenia que ser, la mayoría de las personas que admiraba eran hombres del espectáculo mayores, por no decirte ancianos o personas ya difuntas, por lo cual mi sentido de la moda no estaba muy desarrollado es mas te diría que era todo un nerd usaba hasta lentes

- No sabía que tuvieras problemas en la vista

- No los tengo

- Y entonces porque usabas los lentes?

- Porque las personas que yo admiraba los usaban y pensé que si ellos se veían sofisticados con ellos yo también

- Eso es raro- dije ambos nos reímos

- Ya se pero tenia 13 años, entonces no sabes lo que haces

- Que paso cuando asististe a Carmel

- Todos se reían de mí, me trataban mal y me llamaban perdedor, pero la verdad siempre fingí que no me importaba. Para mi ellos eran los perdedores no yo

- Y como es que terminaste en Vocal Adrenaly

- Bueno, hice la audición y quede pero a mis compañeros no les gusto nada que yo allá quedado seleccionado, la verdad es que los sorprendí a todos con mi voz pero para ellos nunca dejaría de ser un perdedor y se me incluyan en su club pensaba que iban a perder su prestigio, pero el peor desafió fue enfrentar a Jesse

- Y porque a el?

- Porque el era el líder de Vocal Adrenaly, era el que mandaba y no le gustaba para nada la competencia y menos que intentaran usúrpale su lugar y eso es lo que yo intentaba quedarme con su lugar, porque pensaba que era mejor que el

- Y como término todo?

- La verdad muy mal, mi estancia con ellos fue horrible, me hicieron la vida miserable pero algo bueno saque de todo eso

- La verdad sigo sin entender

Cuando Hayden estaba por contarme que había pasado sentimos que alguien empezó a guitar mi nombre eran Kurt que venían hacia nosotros, se fueron acercando hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Kurt, que hacen aquí?

- Que parece que hago, te estoy buscando

- Pero y como me encontraron

- Gracias a la tecnología- dijo sacando su celular- Recuerdas que nuestros celulares tiene GPS, podemos encontrarnos donde sea

- Lo había olvidado- después mire a Hayden que se sentía incomodo- Ohh perdón olvide presentarles a mi amigo Hayden

- Hola como están- les saludo el amablemente

- Hola- le dijo Kurt amablemente- así que este es tu amigo el guapo

- Kurt!- le dije yo viendo que Hayden se sonrojaba por el comentario de Kurt

- Bueno yo solo repito lo que dijo Mercedes

- Será mejor que me vaya Rachel

- Pero aun no terminamos de hablar

- Te promete que mañana seguimos, de acuerdo?- yo asentí con la cabeza- fue un gusto- le dijo a Kurt, le dijo dándole la mano y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida

- Que lindo es tu amigo- dijo Kurt sarcásticamente porque para el no era solo amigos según lo que en me quería dar a entender

- Ya para, solo somos amigos

- Lo que tú digas

- Porque me buscabas?

- Mercedes me llamo me contó lo que paso hoy y también lo que paso ayer, por eso me pidió que te buscara, ella pensaba que estabas enojada con ella por eso no vino

- No, no estoy enojada con ella es solo que me duele como me tratan algunas veces, pero se que no es ella. Es mas ella fue una de las pocas personas que se preocupo por mí

- Que bueno, vas para tu casa te acompaño? Y en el camino me cuentas de tu amigo y de la aparición repentina de tu ya sabes quien

- Esta bien vamos

Le conté todo a Kurt camino a mi casa, sobre Hayden, sobre Shelby y sobre Jesse, pero el camino era muy corto porque no acabe de contarle todo, cuando llegamos a mi casa el me dejo ahí asiendo prometer que mañana nos veríamos para terminar de contarle todo. Al llegar a mi casa mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que hablar pero yo les suplique que por favor fuera en la mañana porque estaba muy cansada por lo que me había pasado durante el día. Tanto insistirles ellos accedieron pero no muy convencidos. Cuando entre en mi habitación encendí la luz y puse música de repente en la radio empezó a sonar Hello y me trajo tantos recuerdos, todos relacionados obviamente con Jesse. Abrí la ventana para sentir la brisa y comencé a cantar la canción, era tan hermosa y la sentía tan dentro de mi que hasta sentía que Jesse estaba ahí conmigo cantándola, la verdad tengo miedo de ver a Jesse a los ojos porque estoy asustada de darme cuenta que nada a cambia entre el y yo que mis sentimientos por el siguen ahí y que por eso le perdonaría cualquier cosa, tengo miedo de admitir que todavía amo a Jesse, es que como no amarlo sigue teniendo ese brillo en sus ojos celestes, esa sonrisa conquistadora, ese luz que emana y esa bellaza tan especial . Por eso prefiero no mirarlo y estar lo mas alejada de el, pero no se por cuanto tiempo podré aguantar.


	9. Verdades, verdades y mas verdades 2

Parte 9: Verdades, verdades y más verdades 2

Pov Rachel

Después de todo lo que paso el día anterior me sentía muy confundida por varias razones, la primera todos los acontecimientos que están pasando tan rápido en mi vida y la segunda es que cada vez estoy mas confundida con mis sentimientos, primero pensé que quería a Finn pero el me trato muy mal, después apareció Jesse que me demostró como es sentirse de verdad amada pero después también me lastimo y sobre todo me humillo y encima se fue. Después otra vez pensé querer a Finn pero otra vez me lastimo y pisoteo mi corazón y ahora otra vez Jesse que cuando me mira me hace sentir otra vez tantas cosas que pensé que se borrarían con el tiempo, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver, me hace pensar que en cualquier momento perderé el poco juicio que me queda y me arrojare a sus brazos, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ahora también esta Hayden, el es dulce y tan comprensivo se porta tan bien conmigo. Tratare por ahora de mantenerme enfocada en mejorar mi carrera y no enfocarme en los chicos aunque sea por un tiempo a ver si esto funciona.

También a todos mis problemas se agregan que mis padres no están para nada felices con que yo permita que Jesse y Shelby, porque según ellos son malas personas que no tiene escrúpulos, pero yo los conozco y algunas veces pueden ser muy dramáticos, sobre todo si se trata de mi, cuando suceden estas cosas me hacen saber de donde saque tanto dramatismo. A la mañana me fui a la escuela, Mercedes me estaba esperando para hablar, la verdad no podía enojarme con ella porque ella es de las pocas personas que valora mi talento, durante la noche pensé después de la historia de vida que Hayden me contó, que en este mundo hay pocas personas que te pueden querer de verdad y se que una de esas personas es Mercedes al igual que Kurt. Así que cuando la vi me acerque a ella con una sonrisa para que supiera que toda estaba bien

- Como estas?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar

- Rachel, yo lo lamento me deje llevar otra vez

- No digas nada Mercedes, somos amigas y después de reflexionar mucho sobre lo que paso creo que yo también me porte un poco mal al salir huyendo, tengo que afrontar la situación, nosotros queremos ganar y si para eso tienen que estar Jesse y Shelby aquí, por mi esta bien

- Estas segura, no te sientes mal porque te prometo que si es así te apoyare para que se vayan

- Estoy bien en serio y gracias por preocuparte

- Entonces amigas de nuevo

- Alguna vez dejamos de serlo- dije sonriendo y ella también, después nos abrazamos

Caminamos juntas a clases porque compartíamos la misma ese día, en el camino vi de lejos a Hayden que también se percato de mi presencia, ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos y saludamos desde lejos, Mercedes noto toda la escena

- Que fue eso?

- Que cosa?- le conteste yo tratando de disimular

- No te hagas eso de con ese chico, es el mismo con el que estabas ayer, es muy lindo- dijo sonriendo picadamente

- No es nada especial solo somos amigos, porque preguntas?

- Como porque pregunto, solo hay que ver esas miradas, pensé que te gustaba Finn todavía

- La verdad no quiero hablar de eso, me siento muy confundida

- Te entiendo no debe ser fácil estar atrapada entre- entonces cuando ella hablaba apareció Jesse de frente a nosotras, el no dejo de mirarme hasta que Shelby lo llamo nos saludo rápidamente y volvió a irse, yo solo suspiro y mire a Mercedes- bueno para que te explico si tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón y ella me contó que después de clases tendríamos ensayo en el club, ya que por idea de Shelby mientras mas ensayas tengamos, seria mejor, yo no comente nada al respecto. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, agradezco que casi todas las compartiera con Mercedes, Artie o Tina con estos dos últimos también tuvimos una charla para aclarar las cosas y les dije lo mismo que a Mercedes que la verdad a mi no me importaba que mientras sea bueno para el club estaría de acuerdo. No volví a ver a Hayden, ya que no compartíamos ninguna clase, pero pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo y entonces podríamos seguir hablando. Después de varias clases por fin vino el receso del almuerzo y cuando estábamos comprando nuestros almuerzos sentir que alguien se acerco a mi, me di la vuelta y era Hayden con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, traiga además su guitarra con el.

- Antes de que hablas quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer, se me fue da la mente tu no querías que nadie se enteraba que cantabas y por mi culpa se enteraron todos

- No tienes por que preocuparte, resulta que mis compañeros del club de música son mucho mas chismosos que los tuyos

- A que te refieres

- Le contaron a casi todos que canto y hoy todos se paraban a preguntarme si es verdad, hasta personas que ni conozco

- Bueno supongo que eso me tranquiliza mas, eso quiere decir que no todo es mi culpa

- Ya te dijo que no te preocupes, ahora que todos los saben, supongo que no tendré que esconderme

- Eso suena bien- le dije sonriendo

- Bueno dejando eso de lado como has estado?, no te vi en todo el día

- Es cierto, no compartimos ninguna clase hoy, pero me siento mejor hoy y todo es gracias a ti- el sonrió

- A mi y a que se debe ese honor?- me pregunto

- Bueno si no me hubieras apoyado no se que hubiera hecho

- Sabes lo que quiere decir eso?- dijo picaramente

- No que quiere decir?

- Que me debes una

- Así, y como te tengo que pagar

- Porque no comienzas por almorzar conmigo y después vemos que mas puedes hacer por mi- yo sonreí por mi comentario pero luego escuche la voz de Mercedes

- OH, perdón por no presentarte a mis amigos, chicos el es Hayden

- Ella es Mercedes- Hayden le sonrió y dio la mano- Ella es Tina y el Artie- con ellos hizo lo mismo

- Es un placer

- Tocas la guitarra?- le pregunto Artie

- Si así es tu también?

- Si, me encanta

- Bueno entonces ya tengo un compañero para tocar

- Cuando quieras, eres el chico nuevo verdad?

- Si, estoy hace poco en la escuela, pero creo que es muy linda

- Si es genial, te vimos ayer pelear con la Señora Corcoran y Jesse, los conocías de ante

- Algo así, pero preferiría que no habláramos de eso, que les parece si para conocernos mejor los invito a almorzar- nosotros dijimos felices que si, el día estaba hermoso así que decidimos comer afuera, allí nos encontramos con Finn, Puck, Mike y Sam que almorzaban junto con Quinn, Brittany, Lauren y Santana que en cuanto me vio puso una sonrisa muy cínica que me daba miedo. Nosotros decidimos sentarnos en otra mesa cercana a esa. Después también notamos que había profesores almorzando también en el lugar el profesor Shue y la señora Pillsbuly estaban y junto a ellos Shelby y Jesse, trata de disimular que lo había visto pero de vez en cuando miraba para ver si el me miraba. Entre el almuerzo y charla, todos nos reíamos, al parecer Hayden les cayo muy bien a los chicos, eso me ponía muy feliz, especialmente porque se que el es una muy buena persona que merece tener muchos amigos. Después entre charla y charla, Hayden por pedido de nosotros se puso a tocar la guitarra, toco varios temas y vi que los chicos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban de reojo al parecer le gustaba la forma en que el tocaba la guitarra, hasta la mesa en donde estaban los profesores nos miraban, debo admitir que era bastante bueno

- Donde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra así?- dijo Artie

- En las clases….- dijo Hayden y luego se quedo callado- con un profesor que tenia- luego puso una mirada triste, al parecer recordar a su profesor lo puso triste. Artie lo vio y dijo

- Tengo una idea- dijo Artie y se fue. Todos nos quedamos en estado de suspenso porque no dijo nada y se fue, volvió después de unos instantes con una guitarra

- Artie, para que es eso?

- Que tal si tocamos juntos, te escuche decir que no te molestaba que te escucharan cantar ahora, así que tal si cantamos algo- Hayden solo sonrió y luego suspiro

- De todas formas ya me vieron así que, que mas da

Comenzaron tocando una canción nada más y luego Hayden vio lo bueno que también era Artie así que le hizo una propuesta

- Sabes la de Mr Big "to be with you"?

- Por supuesto

- Que tal si tocamos esa te parece?

- Seria genial- primero tocaron el inicio de la canción sin música pero luego Hayden le pidió a Artie que comenzaran de nuevo que el cantaría la canción. Se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó la canción

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad_

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Just to be the next to be with you.

_**Traduccion **_

_**Espera pequeñita  
Muéstrame que te ha hecho él  
Prepárate pequeñita  
Un corazón roto no puede estar tan mal**_

Cuando se ha terminado, se ha terminado  
El destino los volverá a ustedes dos  
Pues vamos nena, adelante  
Déjame ser quien te muestre

Soy aquel que quiere estar contigo  
Profundamente espero que lo sientas también  
He esperado en una línea de codicias y tristezas  
Solo para ser el próximo en estar contigo

Construye tu confianza  
Pues puedes estar en la cima por una vez  
Despiértate, quién se preocupa por  
Los muchachitos que hablan demasiado  
Lo he visto ir abajo  
Tu juego de amor se ha llovido  
Pues vamos nena, adelante  
Déjame ser quien te muestre

Soy aquel que quiere estar contigo  
Profundamente espero que lo sientas también  
He esperado en una línea de codicias y tristezas  
Solo para ser el próximo en estar contigo

¿Por que estás sola cuando podemos estar juntos nena?  
Tu puedes hacer que mi vida valga la pena  
Y yo puedo hacer que comiences a sonreír

Cuando se ha terminado, se ha terminado  
El destino los volverá a ustedes dos  
Pues vamos nena, adelante  
Déjame ser quien te muestre

Soy aquel que quiere estar contigo  
Profundamente espero que lo sientas también  
He esperado en una línea de codicias y tristezas  
Solo para ser el próximo en estar contigo

Soy aquel que quiere estar contigo  
Profundamente espero que lo sientas también  
He esperado en una línea de codicias y tristezas  
Solo para ser el próximo en estar contigo

Solo estar juntos, estar contigo_._

Todos los chicos les encanto la forma que interpretaban la canción y de repente cuando toco hacer el corro ellos también comenzaron a participar fue genial. Todos reían y se divertían mientras que Hayden cantaba y Artie tocaban. Durante toda la canción Hayden me miraba y sonreía, sentía como si me estuviera dedicando el tema eso me hizo sonrojar. Al final de la canción todos los aplaudieron el dueto estuvo genial y muy divertido, la verdad seria un sueño que Hayden ingresara a el club Glee.

Después de eso toca la campana y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Hayden me dijo que si hoy me esperaba, yo le conteste que tenia ensayo hoy, pero le pregunte si el quería presenciar el ensayo porque seria dentro del auditorio. Y por eso nadie lo vería si estuviera ahí, el me contesto que estaría bien que me esperaría ahí escondido, sabia que lo hacia por curiosidad por ver que tanto talento teníamos nosotros. Después de la pocas clases que nos quedaban nos fuimos al auditorio ahí estaba Jesse, Shelby y el señor Shue. Cuando vi a Jesse el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, no se porque pero es que en su miraba puedo ver algo y eso me hace querer mirarlo. Ellos nos propusieron que nos entregarían una canción, una para las mujeres otra para los hombres y que cada una debía interpretarla de manera individual, todos le preguntamos porque, Shelby solo dijo que era para saber nuestras capacidades vocales, eso no me gusta para nada porque eso me trajo una sensación rara. Pero igual la aceptamos, pero antes de comenzar dijo que Jesse interpretaría la canción que debían hacer lo varones como parte de una demostración. Mientras Jesse se preparaba mira para atrás del auditorio y vi que Hayden estaba sentado atrás en uno de las sillas, después empezó a prestarle atención a Jesse el me miro como insinuando que me cantaba a mi, eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar muy rápido. El puso su sonrisa característica de galán dulce y comenzó a cantar, era la canción de Bryan Adams (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

_LOOK INTO MY EYES YOU WILL SEE  
WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
SEARCH YOUR HEART SEARCH YOUR SOUL  
AND WHEN YOU FIND ME THERE YOULL SEARCH NO MORE  
DONT TELL ME ITS NOT WORTH TRYIN FOR  
YOU CANT TELL ME ITS NOT WORTH DYIN FOR  
YOU KNOW ITS TRUE  
EVERYTHING I DO I DO IT FOR YOU_

LOOK INTO YOUR HEART YOU WILL FIND  
THERES NOTHIN THERE TO HIDE  
TAKE ME AS I AM TAKE MY LIFE  
I WOULD GIVE IT ALL I WOULD SACRIFICE  
DONT TELL ME ITS NOT WORTH FIGHTIN FOR  
I CANT HELP IT THERES NOTHIN I WANT MORE  
YA KNOW ITS TRUE  
EVERYTHING I DO I DO IT FOR YOU

THERES NO LOVE LIKE YOUR LOVE  
AND NO OTHER COULD GIVE MORE LOVE  
THERES NOWHERE UNLESS YOURE THERE  
ALL THE TIME ALL THE WAY

OH YOU CANT TELL ME ITS NOT WORTH TRYIN FOR  
I CANT HELP IT THERES NOTHIN I WANT MORE  
I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU ID LIE FOR YOU  
WALK THE WIRE FOR YOU YA ID DIE FOR YOU

YA KNOW ITS TRUE  
EVERYTHING I DO I DO IT FOR YOU

Traduccion

**MÍRAME A LOS OJOS - TU VERÁS  
LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI  
BUSCA TU CORAZÓN - BUSCA TU ALMA  
Y CUANDO ME ENCUENTRES ALLÍ NO BUSCARÁS MÁS  
NO ME DIGAS QUE NO VALE LA PENA  
NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO VALE LA PENA  
TU SABES QUE ES CIERTO  
TODO LO QUE HAGO - LO HAGO POR TI**

MIRA DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN - ENCONTRARÁS  
QUE ALLÍ NO HAY NADA QUE ESCONDER  
TÓMAME COMO SOY - TOMA MI VIDA  
TE DARÍA TODO MI SACRIFICIO  
NO ME DIGAS QUE NO VALE LA PENA LUCHAR  
NO PUEDO AYUDARLO, NO HAY NADA MAS QUE YO QUIERA  
TU SABES QUE ES CIERTO  
TODO LO QUE HAGO - LO HAGO POR TI

NO HAY AMOR - COMO TU AMOR  
Y NADIE MÁS - PODRÍA DAR MAS AMOR  
NO HAY NINGÚN LUGAR - AL MENOS QUE ESTÉS ALLÍ  
TODO EL TIEMPO - DE TODAS FORMAS

NO ME DIGAS QUE NO VALE LA PENA  
NO PUEDO AYUDARLO, NO HAY NADA MAS QUE YO QUIERA  
YO PELEARÍA POR TI - YO MENTIRÍA POR TI  
CAMINARÍA EN LA SOGA POR TI - Y MORIRÍA POR TI

SABES QUE ES CIERTO  
TODO LO QUE HAGO - LO HAGO POR TI

Su interpretación fue brillante, llena de tantos sentimientos y emociones, pero no podía ser de otra manera si se trataba de Jesse, se veía tan lindo y sobre todo tan sincero.

Después de tremenda canción no sabia que hacer si pararme e irme o tal vez correr a besar a Jesse porque mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos, pero tenia que controlarme porque la verdad mi corazón pide algo que mi razón me niega. Jesse bajo del escenario se acerco a nosotras y se que parado frente a mi

- Te gusto?- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo no sabia que decir me quede sin palabras y el se agacho y me sostuvo de la mano, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y para el colmo de los malas las palabras no salían de mi boca.


	10. Dificiles decisiones

Parte 10: Difíciles Decisiones

Pov de Rachel

No sabia que decir las palabras no salían de mi boca, la verdad era muy difícil para mi estar en esa situación, todos me miraban y Jesse tomando mi mano, pero sobre todo es que su mirada me mataba, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules en los cuales sentía que me perdía. Después sentí que el acercaba su cara a la mía, perecía que iba a darme un beso ahí, delante de todo, yo solo cerré los ojos por el miedo que me daba saber que iba a pasar. Pero para mi suerte Finn se paro y nos interrumpió

- Me parece que no deberías molestarla Jesse, no ves que la estas incomodando

- Eso lo dices tú, pero ella no me dijo nada

- No ves que no sabe que responderte, seguro porque no quiere ser mal educada debiéndote que no le gusto

- y tu que sabes, si apenas sabes cantar- le dijo Jesse sonriendo superiormente

- Pero quien te crees que eres, después de que te apoye para que te quedaras

- Solo me apoyaste porque sabes que me necesitan nada mas así que deja de molestarme o si no?

- O si no que?- dijo Finn acercándose peligrosamente a Jesse

- Bueno basta los dos- Dijeron el Señor Shue y Shelby

- Pero si el empezó Señor Shue- dijo Finn

- No importa quien empezó, esto se acaba ahora y es en serio, no pueden pelearse recuerden que ahora somos un equipo y estamos para ayudarnos, así que Finn y Jesse no mas peleas y esto va para todos los demás también

La verdad la situación era incomoda pero en realidad de debo una a Finn porque si no nos hubiera interrumpido no sabia como hubiera reaccionado, luego de eso los chicos les tocaba interpretar de forma individual la canción que se les había asignado, era por supuesto la que Jesse había cantado, durante el paso de todos los chicos el solo me sonreí y eso hacia que me pusiera nervisisima. Por suerte casi todos los chicos solo cantaban una parte de la canción, por lo cual todo termino muy rápido, pero note algo mientras ellos cantaba, Jesse y Shelby anotaban algo un sus libretas no entendía porque me pareció súper raro, pero tal ves era para corregir algo después sobre la interpretación de los chicos.

Una vez que los chicos terminaron nos toco el turno a nosotras, la canción asignada en nuestro caso fue la de Dido - White Flag. Una a una fuimos pasando para cantar, hasta que llego mi turno, seguía después de Santana que al bajar del escenario se rió de mi y choco en el hombro

- A ver si superar eso Berry- no entendía a que se refería, como a superar que acaso esto era una competencia eso hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa. Subí al escenario y mire hacia arriba ahí estaba Hayden tenia su miraba fija en mi luego me sonrió en señal de que no me asustara, que todo estaba bien, al parecer se notaban mis nervios. La música empezó a cantar y luego comencé a interpretar la canción. La letra de la canción era maravillosa pero en este momento no se si seria la que escogería para cantar y menos delante de todos ellos, habla de amar hasta el final a pesar de todo, mientras cantaba mire las caras de todos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la emoción que le ponía a mi interpretación, pero mientras miraba a todos me quede mirando fijamente a Jesse otra vez lo mire a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo. Pero mientras cantaba recordé todas las cosas malas que me hizo y luego mire para otro lado, al final del auditorio donde estaba Hayden que también me miraba a los ojos. Fue entonces que note lo guapo que era y que tenía ojos hermosos, parecidos a los de Jesse pero mas azules.

_I KNOW YOU THINK THAT I SHOULDN´T STILL LOVE YOU,__  
__I´LL TELL YOU THAT.__  
__BUT IF I DIDN´T SAY IT, WELL I´D STILL HAVE FELT IT__  
__WHERE´S THE SENSE IN THAT?___

_I PROMISE I´M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER__  
__OR RETURN TO WHERE WE WERE___

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP__  
__AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER__  
__THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR__  
__I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE___

_I KNOW I LEFT TOO MUCH MESS AND__  
__DESTRUCTION TO COME BACK AGAIN__  
__AND I CAUSED BUT NOTHING BUT TROUBLE__  
__I UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN´T TALK TO ME AGAIN__  
__AND IF YOU LIVE BY THE RULES OF "IT´S OVER"__  
__THEN I´M SURE THAT THAT MAKES SENSE___

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP__  
__AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER__  
__THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR__  
__I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE___

_AND WHEN WE MEET__  
__WHICH I´M SURE WE WILL__  
__ALL THAT WAS THEN__  
__WILL BE THERE STILL__  
__I´LL LET IT PASS__  
__AND HOLD MY TONGUE__  
__AND YOU WILL THINK__  
__THAT I´VE MOVED ON...___

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP__  
__AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER__  
__THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR__  
__I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE___

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP__  
__AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER__  
__THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR__  
__I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE___

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP__  
__AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER__  
__THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR__  
__I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE_

Traduccion

**SÉ QUE PIENSAS QUE YO NO DEBERÍA SEGUIR AMÁNDOTE,****  
****TE DIRÉ ESO.****  
****PERO SI NO LO DIJERA, BIEN, TODAVÍA LO SENTIRÍA****  
****¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SENTIDO EN ESO?******

**TE PROMETO QUE NO INTENTO HACER TU VIDA****  
****MÁS DIFÍCIL****  
****O DE VOLVER A DONDE ESTÁBAMOS******

**BUENO, ME HUNDIRÉ CON ESTA NAVE****  
****Y NO LEVANTARÉ LAS MANOS Y ME RENDIRÉ****  
****NO HABRÁ UNA BANDERA BLANCA SOBRE MI PUERTA****  
****ESTOY ENAMORADA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÉ******

**SÉ QUE DEJO DEMASIADO DESORDEN Y****  
****DESTRUCCIÓN PARA REGRESAR OTRA VEZ****  
****Y NO HE CAUSADO NADA MÁS QUE PROBLEMAS****  
****ENTIENDO SI NO PUEDES HABLAR CONMIGO OTRA VEZ****  
****Y SI VIVES CON LAS REGLAS DE "SE ACABÓ"****  
****ENTONCES ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESO TIENE SENTIDO******

**BUENO, ME HUNDIRÉ CON ESTA NAVE****  
****Y NO LEVANTARÉ LAS MANOS Y ME RENDIRÉ****  
****NO HABRÁ UNA BANDERA BLANCA SOBRE MI PUERTA****  
****ESTOY ENAMORADA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÉ******

**Y CUANDO NOS ENCONTREMOS****  
****QUE ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LO HAREMOS****  
****TODO LO QUE FUE EN ESE ENTONCES****  
****AUN ESTARÁ AQUÍ****  
****LO DEJARÉ PASAR****  
****Y ME CALLARÉ****  
****Y TU PENSARÁS****  
****QUE YA TE HE OLVIDADO******

**BUENO, ME HUNDIRÉ CON ESTA NAVE****  
****Y NO LEVANTARÉ LAS MANOS Y ME RENDIRÉ****  
****NO HABRÁ UNA BANDERA BLANCA SOBRE MI PUERTA****  
****ESTOY ENAMORADA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÉ******

**BUENO, ME HUNDIRÉ CON ESTA NAVE****  
****Y NO LEVANTARÉ LAS MANOS Y ME RENDIRÉ****  
****NO HABRÁ UNA BANDERA BLANCA SOBRE MI PUERTA****  
****ESTOY ENAMORADA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÉ******

**BUENO, ME HUNDIRÉ CON ESTA NAVE****  
****Y NO LEVANTARÉ LAS MANOS Y ME RENDIRÉ****  
****NO HABRÁ UNA BANDERA BLANCA SOBRE MI PUERTA****  
****ESTOY ENAMORADA Y SIEMPRE LO ESTARÉ**

La canción termino, la mayoría aplaudió aunque algunos no lo hicieron, pero Hayden si lo hizo, esto hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia lo cual no agrado a muchos

- Que hace este chico aquí- dijo Shelby muy molesta

- Yo lo invite- le dije

- Sabes que este es un ensayo privado

- Por favor, no se moleste con Rachel fue mi idea venir, Rachel no tuvo la culpa

- Al parecer voy a tener que explicar las nuevas reglas de este Club- dijo ella mirándome

- Shelby por favor- le dijo Jesse y el Señor Shue

- Lo que pasa es que como Rachel no estuvo presente en el ensayo de ayer, no sabe como van a funcionar las cosas- yo solo la mire porque es verdad no estaba presente ayer pero la forma en la que me lo decía era el problema-

- Lamento no haber estado ayer

- Bueno para que sepas, desde ahora es un ensaya a puertas cerradas lo que quiere decir que nadie que no pertenezca al club puede estar presente

- Pero Hayden no haría nada malo, el solo quería ver

- Eso nadie nos lo garantiza, mira si lo enviaron a vigilarnos

- Lo dices porque de eso si sabes- la verdad creo que con eso me pase, pero lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho y sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a Shelby

- Ya me cansaste Rachel, solo dices eso porque eres una malcriada, si no te gusta las nuevas reglas, tal ves tendrías que irte y no volver mas

Sus palabras me dolieron en el fondo de mi corazón, pero también en mi orgullo de estrella, me moleste tanto que tome una decisión

- Esta bien, si tu crees que no soy necesaria para este club debería irme

- Yo no lo dije- dijo Shelby

- Pero lo sugeriste

- Rachel por favor, no tomes una decisión precipitada- dijo el señor Shue

- No se preocupe señor Shue este es un problema entre la Señora Corcoran y yo, al parecer no podemos compartir el mismo espacio así que como todos la quieren aquí seré yo la que tenga que irse- Camine hacia Hayden lo mire y el me tomo de la mano- Renuncio al club Glee- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta- Lo lamento chicos- le dije a Mercedes, Tina y Artie- Pero la verdad es que ya no soporto estar con alguien que me trata como si fuera cualquier cosa, tal ves para ella no sea su hija pero antes que todo soy una persona- iba a llorar otra vez delante de todos, pero antes que eso pasara sentí como Hayden me abrazaba delante de todos, después me dijo al oído

- Todo va a estar bien, no llores, yo estoy aquí- vi que levanto la vista para mirar muy fríamente a Shelby y luego le dijo- Espero que este contenta Señora Corcoran, al parecer esto de tratar mal a las personas es común para usted - después me saco del auditorio sentí como los chicos murmuraban algo pero íbamos tan rápido que no llegaba a escuchar nada. Después que salimos de la escuela y caminamos en silencio pero el no saltaba mi mano, como si tratara de consolarme, sentir su mano sobre la me hizo sentir sensaciones agradables tal vez porque en estos momentos me sentía muy mal y el era el único que sentía que estaba de mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al parque donde nos conocíamos y donde charlamos. Cuando estábamos cerca de un banco me pregunto si quería descansar ahí y yo respondía que si. Al principio hubo un silencio, el tenia su mirada hacia el frente parecía molesto, yo no sabia que decir para romper el silencio, pero por suerte el lo hizo

- Perdón

- Porque me pides perdón, tú no hiciste nada

- Como que no, sino hubiera sido por mi no tu hubieras peleado de esa manera con Shelby y nunca hubieras renunciado al club

- Es eso lo que te molesta, pensé que estabas enojado por algo

- Si estaba enojado conmigo por traerte problemas

- Ya te dije que tú no hiciste nada, por favor no sigas diciendo eso

- Es que me siento terrible, no debí haberme colado en el ensayo

- Sabes que ese no es el problema, la verdad es que si Shelby y yo nos peleamos fue porque las dos teníamos conflictos de antes sin resolver y esto solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nada mas, así que no te preocupes, que eso si que me pondría triste

- Pero yo se que de verdad te gusta cantar en ese club, que harás sin el?

- Para ser sincera de verdad me gusta ser parte del club, estar con mis amigos, cantar y que todo el publico me aplauda pero tampoco iba a soportar esa situación, por eso decidí eso, además tal ves si sea lo mejor- dije bajando la cabeza resignada

- No te preocupes buscare la forma en que puedas ensayar para no perder la practica

- Y como harás eso?

- Ya lo veras?

- Eso me deja con muchas preguntas?

- Es que yo soy una incógnita

- Si que lo eres- comenzamos a reírnos los dos

- Pero cambiando de tema, ya que estamos aquí porque no me terminas de contar lo que me estas diciendo el otro día

- Porque no, de todas formas te lo hubiese contado, en donde me quede?

- Cuando te fuiste de VA

- Así, quieres saber porque supongo?

- Si- dije emocionada lo que provoco una sonrisa en el - si tú quieres

- Bueno, ya te conté que me llevaba muy mal con mis compañeros- yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno esa fue una de las razones pero lo que la que de verdad me llevo a tomar la decisión fue una situación que paso entre Jesse, Shelby y yo

- Que paso?- tenia miedo de preguntar pero la frase me salio involuntariamente

- Bueno, te diré la verdad al principio la relación con Jesse no era mala, yo sentía que el de verdad apreciaba mi talento como Shelby por eso me permitió entrar a VA, Jesse el era de mas pocas personas que me hablaban pero eso cambio de un día para otro, el dejo de hablarme y comenzó a tratarme igual o hasta peor

- Sabes porque cambio?

- Tal vez fue por el hecho de que Shelby empezó a darme protagonismo en el club y eso no le gusto mucho, supongo que es eso porque sino la verdad es que no se que mas pudo haber sido

- Pero como sabes que es eso?

- Por lo que paso, un día al terminar los ensayos Shelby me pidió que realizara una canción individual, al parecer al grupo no le gusto mucho, pero por supuesto que a mi no me importo, lo único que tenia en la mente era poder llegar a ser solista, pero para mi suerte me di contra la pared de lleno

- Porque? Si era tu momento de brillar

- Y así era, pero no fue lo que yo esperaba

- No me digas que Shelby te quito tu solo

- No, pero paso algo que me cambio la vida para siempre

- Para bien o para mal?

- Creo que un principio sentía que era para mal pero con el tiempo fue para bien- vi que sonríe pero tristemente al parecer recordar ese episodio la causaba un poco de gracia y dolor- recuerdo ese día perfectamente como ver una película una y otra vez, yo estaba en el auditoria practicando la canción que había elegido para interpretar, estaba solo como de costumbre, cuando oí que alguien se acercaba entonces decidí esconderme, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente note que eran dos personas que al parecer estaban discutiendo porque su tono de voz era bastante elevada. Para mi sorpresa eran Jesse y Shelby, al parecer Jesse le estaba reclamando algo a ella, al principio no entendía muy bien de que hablaban porque estaban un poco alejados, pero me fui acercando a ellos hasta que pudo escuchar todo sin que ellos notaran mi presencia

- Y que escuchaste, algo malo?

- Jesse le reclamaba a Shelby que me había dado el solo, que no era su mejor elección, le dijo que todos me odiaban y que por el bien del equipo debería sacarme, también agrego que era demasiado creído y que mi talento no era tanto como el de el, por supuesto que agrego que por eso el era el capitán y todos lo seguían

- Y Shelby no dijo nada?

- Ella le dijo que si el grupo no quería aceptarme no importaba, que a ella lo único que le interesaba era que pudiera aprovechar mi talento y que una vez que terminara yo ya no seria necesario, que a ella tampoco le agradaba trabajar conmigo que era muy ególatra y sobre todo dramático que la tenia cansada con mi aptitud y le dijo a Jesse que se quedara tranquilo que el siempre seria el líder del grupo

- Y tu tuviste que escuchar todo eso?

- Si lo escuche todo desde el principio hasta el final, pero ahí no termina la cosa

- Hay mas?

- Si, Jesse no se quedo conforme con la respuesta de Shelby así que le pidió que eligiera o era el o era yo no había de otra dijo que no compartiría conmigo nada, que si quería que su estrella se quedara yo tenia que salir y que no esperaría mucho tiempo porque ya era insoportable estar a mi lado además aclaro que eso era lo que pensaba todo el grupo, me imagino que por lo que te conté sabes a quien eligió?

- A Jesse- dije en un tono bajo y de resignación, porque era más que obvio

- Por supuesto, le dijo que una vez que interpretara el solo, tomaría como excusa este para decir que mi actuación fue pésima y sacarme del grupo, así de simple

- Pero porque fueron tan malos contigo

- No creo que haya sido personal, tal vez no era útil para ellos, en VA se hace lo necesario por ganar, no hay lugar para los segundos así son las reglas y para ellos yo era un segundo que no era necesario, así lo sentí yo por lo menos- la historia que Hayden me contaba sentía que me llegaba muy al fondo de mi corazón, tal vez porque yo se que es sentir que no aprecian tu talento pero sobre todo no te aprecian como persona

- Debió dolerte mucho

- La verdad es que si, sabes ellos me hicieron sentir como mi padre me hacia sentir, como un rechazado que caricia de cualquier cualidad- luego dio un suspiro muy profundo

- Así que decidiste irte

- No- me dijo riendo irónicamente- decidí demostrarles que los segundones eran ellos y no yo- lo que me dijo me dejo sorprendida

- Y como hiciste eso?

- Falta una semana a la escuela y prepare mi numero, no asistí el día que me tocaba hacer mi presentación pero aparecí de sorpresa una semana después. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la interpretación que hice, sobre todo Jesse y Shelby que era lo que mas me importaba. Shelby dijo que estaba muy feliz de que integrara VA, yo solo me reí de su comentario y le dije que renunciaba, lógicamente ella me pregunto porque y le dije que lo había escuchado todo, la forma en que ella y Jesse se burlaban de mi y sobre todo me desvalorizaban, además le dije que yo necesitaba de ningún grupo de segundo para transformarme en una estrella y menos una entrenadora tan conformista que les los iba a demostrar, que iba a triunfar sin ellos

- Les dijiste todo eso-

- Mas bien se los grite, luego me fui a mi casa tome mis cosas y me fui a Nueva York

- A nueva York y eso como para que?

- A cumplir lo que le había dicho, volverme una estrella

- Me hablas en serio

- Así es, pero como no entiendo?, no me dijiste que tenias 13 años?

- Si, entonces tenía esa edad

- Y como te fuiste solo

- Mi padre vivía allá, al casarse de nuevo se fue para allá

- Y tu con quien vivías?

- Solo

- la verdad no se que decirte, debe ser difícil

- No hay nada que decir, las cosas pasan por una razón, yo aprendí a hacer las cosas de manera individual toda mi vida y en cierta medida eso me ayudo a vivir, pero siempre te queda un vació adentro, yo no me di cuenta lo importante que es tener amigos o tener a alguien especial a tu lado así que en cierta forma no les hecho la culpa a Jesse y Shelby por no soportarme

- Pero tu dijiste que eso te cambio la vida, porque?

- Porque gracias a eso cumplí con mis sueños- luego vi que sonrió, pero con mucha alegría

La verdad no entendía muy bien lo que Hayden me contaba, al saber mas de su vida lo único que hacia eran presentarse mas dudas en mi mente. Y la verdad es que ya tengo para pensar demasiadas cosas con lo que me paso hoy en el Club Glee.


	11. Buscando Algo

Parte 11: Buscando Algo

Pov Jesse

Las cosas se tornaban cada vez mas complicadas entre Rachel y yo, primero cuando intente demostrarle que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella, a través de mi canción, el tarado e intrometido de Hudson entro en acción, no se que le pasa si el Rachel ya no son nada, es mas por lo que se el prefiero volver con Quinn en lugar de Rachel. Hasta escuche decir al señor Shue que ella había escrito una canción con la que ganaron la Regionales y estaba dedicado a el. Pero aun así el prefiero estar con la rubia que regresar con mi talentosa Rachel, así que ahora mejor que no se queje, fue el quien dejo pasar su segunda oportunidad, yo si se aprovechar la mía y no voy a permitir que ese inútil me arruine mi plan de volver con mi alma gemela.

En segundo lugar, Shelby se molesto mucho con Rachel porque ella llevo a Hayden a ver nuestros ensayos, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, porque las dos tienen un carácter bastante parecido. Lo que termino muy mal, Rachel termino yéndose del club Glee y así nunca podré estar cerca de ella, la aptitud de Shelby me molesto muchísimo porque ella sabe porque estamos aquí no entiendo ese ensañamiento constante así Rachel, de eso tenia que ocuparme, tendría que hablar con Shelby al respecto

Y por ultimo esa amistad que tiene con mi ex compañero de club no me gusta nada, se que me porque muy mal con el, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que se queda con ella. Yo la amo de verdad y lo único que quiero es una oportunidad de demostrárselo pero con tantos obstáculos en el camino no se si ella podrá verlo.

Pero antes de hacer tomar cualquier decisión, primero tengo que dejarle muy claro a mi ex entrenadora que no voy a permitir que vuelva a tratar de esa manera a Rachel. Entre en su oficina, la cual estaba cerca de la del señor Shue

- Jesse, porque entras sin tocar?- dijo ella sorprendida por mi entrada

- Tenemos que hablar- dije muy decidido, ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí- y no puede esperar

- Veo que parece urgente- dijo mirándome fijamente- esta bien, siéntate- dijo amablemente- supongo que es de Rachel de lo que quieres hablar

- Supones bien- dije con una voz de molestia- que te pasa Shelby, pensé que habías dicho que querías recuperarla?

- Y así es

- Con tus actitudes demuestras otra cosa- le reclame

- Jesse- dijo dando un suspiro- mira se que me porte muy mal pero es que me molesta mucho su comportamiento hacia mi

- A que te refieres?

- A la forma en la que me ignora, a eso- dijo agachando la cabeza yo solo trate de entender la situación pero se me hacia muy difícil

- Y que esperabas Shelby, que corriera a abrazarnos y agradecernos que hallamos vuelto de un día para otro sin siquiera avisar, después de todo lo que paso, no lo creo- dije resignado- además a mi también me pasa lo mismo y no por eso la trato mal

- Pero contigo es diferente

- Como diferente?

- Si, he notado como te mira y como no te mira

- No entiendo

- Jesse se nota que siente algo por ti, pero le cuesta aceptarlo, cuando le cantaste esa canción ella no sabia que decir porque tenia miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos y cuando intenta no mirarte es todavía mas evidente- yo lo la miraba asombrado por lo que me decía- ella te evita para que no notes todo lo que siente por ti. Conozco a Rachel ella es muy transparente y no puede evitar transmitir sentimientos a través de sus ojos o su canto y cuando canto la canción que le pedimos tenia miedo de mirarte porque sabia que te darías cuenta de todo

- La verdad Shelby lo que me dices me hace tener esperanzas porque todo me juega en contra y mas ahora que dejo el club- ella suspiro otra vez

- Lo se y todo fue mi culpa, pero tratare de hablar con ella

- Eso si que será difícil

- Lo se y mas ahora que pasa mucho tiempo con Hayden

- Como te diste cuenta que era el?, yo casi me había olvidado toda la aquella situación

- Es que yo lo volví a ver después de lo que paso

- Como? En donde?

- Recuerdos que nos dijo antes de irse el día que dejo VA?

- No? Que dijo?

- Que cumpliría su sueño sin la ayuda de nadie- luego ella comenzó a sonreír- y así lo hizo

- A ver Shelby explícate mejor porque la verdad es que no te entiendo?

- Como me oíste muchacho, ese chico logro todo lo que tú quieres lograr

- Sigo sin entender

- Mira Jesse, las cosas siempre pasan por algo tal ves esta sea nuestra oportunidad de disculparnos con el y con Rachel, recuerdas porque nos odia?

- Mas o menos, lo único que recuerdo es que todos lo tratábamos muy mal, tanto que termino yéndose de VA y de seguro odiándonos- dije agachando la mirada

- Pero fue un hecho puntual por el que se fue, intenta recordar Jesse- trate de acordarme pero ya habían pasado muchos años, mire a Shelby y de repente todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi

- Si, me acuerdo la discusión que tuvimos cuando yo te pedí que…- y me quede callado al recordar lo que había pasado

- Así es Jesse, me pediste que lo sacara de VA porque a ti te molesta la competencia

- Si lo recuerdo- dije un poco avergonzado por mi actitud

- Aunque siendo sincera yo tampoco me porto como una buena entrenadora con el, tu sabes en ese club lo importante es ganar y los caminos hacia el como no son importantes

- Dímelo a mí, hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento- la principal lastimar a Rachel

- Lo que no entiendo es porque te caía tan mal, si al principio no parecía importarte- yo sonreí sarcásticamente

- Voy a ser sincero contigo- dije mirando a otro lado- los chicos del club me presionaban diciéndome constantemente que el ocuparía mi lugar en cualquier momento que tenia que desasirme de el, pero no les di importancia al principio, pero después empecé a notar que tenia mas protagonismo, agradando que era muy talentoso, y eso me asusto, así que deje que mi juicio se nublara otra vez y así termine, parece que siempre fui fácil de manipular

- Eso explica muchas cosas, pero me pregunto que pensara ese chico de nosotros

- Seguro nos odia- le dije

- No lo creo

- Por que piensas eso?

- Por la forma en la que nos mira- yo la mire confundido- si la forma en la que nos mira no es la misma de hace años cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, es mas bien muy diferente, parece que escondiera algo

- Crees que algo le pase

- No lo se- después puso una cara que yo conocía muy bien, era la que ponía cuando tenia una idea y cuando a ella se le ocurre una no hay quien se la saque de la mente y tenia un presentimiento sobre que se trataba su idea

- Intentaras traerlo al club verdad?

- Seria muy bueno tenerlo con nosotros, tiene mucho talento pero sobre todo seria una gran influencia para estos chicos y Rachel

- Como una gran influencia?, Tu sabes algo que yo no verdad?- deje molesto

- No te enojes, ya te enteraras de todo a su debido tiempo, pero lo importante de esto es que primero hay que lograr atraer a ese chico al club

- No- dije molesto- primero hay que traer a Rachel de vuelta

- No Jesse si el entra seguro traerá a Rachel de vuelta que no lo ves

- Mira Shelby, mi prioridad es Rachel si el otro entra o no, no me interesa y te digo lo hacemos así o no cuentes conmigo

- Esta bien Jesse, lo haremos a tu modo esta vez

- Eso suena mejor- Después me despedí de ella y me fui a casa de mi tío, bueno mi casa ahora. Mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar pensaba las maneras de hablar con Rachel y hacer que vuelva al club y eso que todavía no había pensado la manera de contarle lo que paso cuando Shelby me pidió acércame a ella. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar pero tanto hacerlo se vino a mi mente lo que Shelby me dijo sobre Rachel que ella todavía siente algo por mi eso hizo que en mi rostro se iluminara por la ilusión de saber que no le soy indiferente, lo cual me provoca mas ganas de estar cerca de ella, por eso debo ser ingenioso y pensar rápido antes de que la pierda con Hudson o con Hayden porque de seguro el también es mi competencia, he visto como la mira esa cara solo la pones cuando alguien te gusta y de seguro el quiere a Rachel para el. Mañana será un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad de hablar con ella. Aunque me quedo una duda, me pregunto si a Rachel le habrá gustado la canción que le dedique?

Fin POV JESSE

POV RACHEL

Tantos cosas en mi cabeza hacían que me doliera, primero mis problemas y ahora las cosas que Hayden me contaba, creo que es mucho y mi psiquis no soporta mas. Pero lo mas raro es que siempre que me cuenta de su vida termino sin saber una parte de la historia, el esconde algo pero todavía no se que. Después de que me contó toda su estancia en VA no quiso contarme mas, dijo que ya era tarde y que mejor me llevaba a mi casa, durante el trayecto no omitimos palabra ninguno, yo porque intentaba acomodar todas mis ideas y el seguro que no decía nada porque me veía muy pensativa. Llegamos a mi casa y el se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que se fuera yo lo llame

- Hayden- el se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a mi

- Que pasa?

- No me contaras nada mas?- el comenzó a sonreír

- Tal vez otro día- dijo- además no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato

- Yo no soy gato- dije molesta

- Tienes razón, los gatos maúllan y no el lindo escucharlos, tu mas bien te pareces a un…- se quedo pensando- ya se un Ángel- yo me puse roja por su comentario

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque ellos cantan celestialmente como tu y son hermosos como tu-dijo sonriendo y provocando que yo me pusiera mas roja

- Dices cosas muy graciosas- dije para desviar el tema y solo se rió mas después se acerco a mi y se puso muy cerca su cara de la mía

- Solo dije la verdad- me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo pero antes de irse volvió a darse la vuelta y me grito- Pero ahora pareces un tomate- y se fue

- Hayden!- le grite molesta, pero luego comencé a reírme. Me quede un rato parada en mi patio delantero y vi que la noche estaba estrellada, era una noche perfecta y por mi mente solo pasaba una cosa la canción que Jesse me había dedicado, de repente comencé a tararear la melodía y después me metí en mi casa, esperando que mañana sea mejor que este.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me dirigí al colegio, tenia que hablar con las chicas de seguro estaban muy molestas por que deje el Club, por eso tengo que decirles que me disculpen, no quiero que se decepcionen de mi. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Mercedes y Tina, pero no las vi por ningún lugar, pero me encontré con Finn. El se acerco a mí con una cara muy molesta

- Tenemos que hablar?

- Sobre que?- deje caminando hacia me casillero para tratar de evitar el tema

- Tú sabes Rachel

- Bueno dime- el comenzó a hablar mientras yo abría mi casillero

- Porque te fuiste ayer así? Sabes que te necesitamos si queremos ganar las Nacionales- después puso una cara de confundido característico de Finn- porque no me dijiste que tenias novio?

- Que?- dije sorprendida

- No te hagas Rachel- dijo acusadoramente- yo se que sales con el chico con el que te fuiste ayer, andas siempre con el, porque no me lo dijiste?- lo que Finn me decía me molesto mucho

- No tengo nada que decirte Finn, Hayden no es mi novio sino mi amigo, pero si lo fuera no tenia porque contártelo a ti, tu no me dijiste que habías vuelto con Quinn- el puso una cara de sorpresa

- Quien te lo dijo?

- Fue ella misma así que no intentes negarlo

- Si volvimos, pero no te lo dije porque no quería lastimarte

- Quédate tranquilo porque no me lastimaste, mas bien creo que me hiciste un favor porque si no me hubieras roto el corazón no me habría dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal- tome mis libros y cerré mi casillero- y con respecto al club, ya hablare con todos sobre eso- después me aleje de el- sino hay nada mas que decir, adiós Finn- y me fui a clase.

Todavía no había visto a las chicas, quería hablar con ellas. La clase de Biología daba inicio pero cuando abrí mi libro note que un papel se callo. Lo levante y leí su contenido decía que me esperaba en el auditorio a la salida del colegio, pero no decía de quien venia, me dijo con la intriga hasta que terminara las clases.


	12. Encuentro Inesperado

Parte 13: Encuentro Inesperado

Pov Rachel

Al recibir esa nota me pareció un poco raro, al principio pensé que fue Hayden quien me la dejo, pero como no lo había visto en todo el día no podía comprobar mi teoría, para mi suerte pude compartir las clases con mis amigas Mercedes y Tina y no con una malvada como Santana o Quinn que buscan cualquier oportunidad para humillarme. Las chicas me miraban un poco tristes por la decisión que había tomado pero la respetaron por eso se que son mis verdaderas amigas ya que no me obligaron a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la escuela tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con Finn y Quinn que al parecer ya hicieron oficial su noviazgo, tengo que admitir que eso me dolió porque tenia la esperanza que Finn no fuera tan tonto para que se diera cuenta que ella solo lo terminara lastimando y eso me daría mucha pena porque se que el no es malo y no merece eso a pesar de la forma en la que se comporto conmigo. Llego la hora del almuerzo, mientras comía con las chicas y ellas charlaban sobre la asamblea donde se presentara el club, yo me sentí un poco excluida de la conversación porque ahora ya no pertenezco a ese lugar y aunque quiera hacerme a la fuerte me duele mucho porque era el único lugar donde me sentía aceptada y querida, pero no puedo demostrar eso delante de ellas porque seguro que las haría sentir mal y la verdad es que ellas no hicieron nada. De repente alguien dejo una rosa al lado de mí, me volví para ver quien era para quedarme sorprendida

- Hayden? Que hermoso-dije mirando la rosa- muchas gracias

- Te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si me encanta, eres muy dulce- luego mire a las chicas que me hacían gestos muy raros

- Bueno, es para compensarte

- Compensarme con porque?

- Porque hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa

- Porque? Te pasa algo malo?

- No hoy tengo una importante reunión con el director

- Y eso? Como para que?

- Es una sorpresa- dijo guiñando su ojo luego se levando y se fue, yo me quede muy sorprendida que será lo que estará pensando, pero justo en ese momento se me cruzo la idea, que Hayden no fue quien me cito al salir de la escuela, entonces me entro la duda a mi cabeza, quien fue sino el?. Las chicas me sacaron de mi concentración

- Rachel? Estas ahí- dijo Mercedes

- Ah- dije sacudiendo la cabeza- perdón, me hablaban?

- Si hace como media hora- dijeron riéndose

- Lo lamento, es que me quede pensando en algo

- No me digas que en tu nuevo galán- dijo Tina

- Como en nuevo galán?, para su información Hayden solo es mi amigo no se porque se imaginan otras cosas- luego di un suspiro- además creo que eso del amor no es para mi, al parecer no encontrare nunca un chico que no rompa en mil pedazos

- No digas eso Rech, seguro ya aparecerá alguien que sea solo para ti- dijo Tina

- Es cierto, no seas tan pesimista- dijo Mercedes- mírame a mi no tengo novio pero igual me siento toda una ganadora- todas nos reímos

- Es porque lo eres Mercedes- le dijimos Tina y yo, luego mientras seguíamos bromeando mira hacia la puerta de la cafetería y ahí estaba Jesse, estaba parado mirándome fijamente, luego me sonrió y se fue, eso situación hizo que me corazón comenzara a latir muy rápido, es muy raro porque ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra pero sentía como si nunca nos hubieras dejado de ver, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Después del almuerzo nos fuimos a clase por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa, tal ves por la cita, si se podía llamar así, que tenia al finalizar la clase en la que estaba. La campana sonó y eso me puso todavía mas nerviosa, me despedí de las chicas desciendo que tenia algo que hacer y me fui al auditorio. Al entrar al lugar indicado todo estaba todo oscuro, con excepción del escenario que tenia un fondo de estrellas que brillaba, me acerque muy lentamente porque tenia miedo, cuando estaba muy cerca se prendieron algunas luces de repente que alumbraron el centro donde se encontraba un piano, pero note que había alguien sentado en el, no se veía bien porque las luces todavía no se prendían del todo, pero cuando pude ver bien, me sorprendí al ver quien era

- Jesse- dije muy baja casi en un susurro, el solo me miro y de la nada la música comenzó a sonar de fondo y Jesse toco algunas teclas del piano y después a se puso a cantar (Ricky Martin- Private Emotion)

_EVERY ENDLESS NIGHT HAS A DAWNING DAY  
EVERY DARKEST SKY HAS A SHINING RAY  
AND IT SHINES ON YOU  
BABY, CANT YOU SEE?  
YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE  
WHO CAN SHINE FOR ME_

Mientras la musica sonaba y el cantaba bajo lentamente del escenario sin dejar de cantar y despues se fue acercando a mi__

ITS A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT  
AND A SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US  
AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT  
AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT  
WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD  
LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME

Se acerco tanto que quedo en frente de mi y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara, también lo tome como una señal para que cantara con el, primero dude pero luego tome su mano y cante con el primero con una voz muy temblorosa

___(COME TO ME, COME TO ME)  
COME TO ME_

Jesse no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, eso me hizo latir el corazón a mil por hora y me permitió tomar más confianza y cantar mas fuerza y que nuestras voces se combinaran como aquella vez que cantamos Hello

___WHEN YOUR SOUL IS TIRED AND YOUR HEART IS WEAK  
DO YOU THINK OF LOVE AS A ONE-WAY STREET?  
WELL, IT RUNS BOTH WAYS  
OPEN UP YOUR EYES  
CANT YOU SEE ME HERE?  
HOW CAN YOU DENY? (HOW?)___

_OH, ITS A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT  
AND THE SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US  
AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT  
AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT  
WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD  
LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME  
(COME TO ME, COME TO ME)_

EVERY ENDLESS NIGHT HAS A DAWNING DAY  
EVERY DARKEST SKY HAS A SHINING RAY  
IT TAKES A LOT TO LAUGH AS YOUR TEARS GO BY  
BUT YOU CAN FIND ME HERE TIL YOUR TEARS RUN DRY

ITS A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT  
AND THE SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN US  
AS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT  
AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT  
WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD  
LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME  
LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME  
LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME

COME TO ME, COME TO ME 

**Traduccion**

**CADA NOCHE ETERNA TIENE UN DÍA QUE AMANECE  
CADA CIELO OSCURO TIENE UN RAYO BRILLANTE  
Y BRILLA EN TI  
NENA, ¿NO PUEDES VER?  
ERES LA ÚNICA  
QUIÉN PUEDE BRILLAR PARA MÍ**

ES UNA EMOCIÓN PRIVADA QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE  
Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS  
COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ  
Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES  
DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR  
DEJA QUE TU EMOCIÓN PRIVADA VENGA A MI  
(VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI)  
VENGA A MI

CUANDO TU ALMA ESTÁ CANSADA Y TU CORAZÓN ES DÉBIL  
¿PIENSAS EN EL AMOR COMO UNA CALLE DE SENTIDO ÚNICO?  
BIEN, CORRE EN AMBOS SENTIDOS  
ABRE TUS OJOS  
¿NO PUEDES VERME AQUÍ?  
¿CÓMO PUEDES NEGARLO? )¿CÓMO?)

OH, ES UNA PRIVADA EMOCIÓN QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE  
Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS  
COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ  
Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES  
DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR  
DEJA QUE TU EMOCIÓN PRIVADA VENGA A MI  
(VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI)

CADA NOCHE ETERNA TIENE UN DÍA QUE AMANECE  
CADA CIELO OSCURO TIENE UN RAYO BRILLANTE  
TOMA MUCHO PARA REÍRSE MIENTRAS TUS LÁGRIMAS CAEN  
PERO TU PUEDES ENCONTRARME AQUÍ HASTA QUE TUS LÁGRIMAS SE SEQUEN

ES UNA EMOCIÓN PRIVADA QUE TE LLENA ESTA NOCHE  
Y EL SILENCIO CAE ENTRE NOSOTROS  
COMO LAS SOMBRAS ROBAN LA LUZ  
Y DONDEQUIERA QUE LO ENCUENTRES  
DONDEQUIERA PUEDE GUIAR  
DEJA QUE TU EMOCIÓN PRIVADA VENGA A MI  
DEJA QUE TU EMOCIÓN PRIVADA VENGA A MI  
DEJA QUE TU EMOCIÓN PRIVADA VENGA A MI

VENGA A MI, VENGA A MI

Mientras seguíamos cantando Jesse me tomo de la mano y me hizo subir hacia el escenario muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, yo tampoco dejaba de hacerlo. Cuando estuvimos en medio del escenario y la canción estaba por terminar Jesse se me acerco su rostro al mío, sentía mis latidos muy rápido parecía que mi corazón si iba a salir y de repente y sin previo aviso Jesse me beso. Primero no reaccione, no se si por la sorpresa o por el miedo que me daba corresponderle, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hizo sentir tantas cosas que pensé que ya se habían borrado de mi mente así que poco a poco fui correspondiendo se beso, nos quedamos así por un rato la verdad no se por cuanto tiempo, pero después me di cuenta que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal.

- Jesse- dijo tratando se alejarlo de mi- esto esta mal

- Porque?- dijo alejándose de mi pero sin dejar de abrazarme

- Como que porque?- dijo molesta- después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros

- Rachel- dijo mirándome a los ojos- lo único que puedo decirte es perdóname y te amo- sus palabras hicieron un eco en mi mente, tenia que alejarme de el porque todavía no estoy preparada para afrontar esta situación

- Tengo que irme- dije empujándolo

- Porque?- dijo soltándome- te iras así como si nada?

- No puedo hacer esto ahora Jesse- dije con la voz quebrada- no estoy preparada aun, tengo mucho miedo- mis manos temblaban mientras lo decía, yo agache la mirada y sentí que el se acerco a mi tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dio un beso en la frente

- No voy a obligarte a nada que tu no quieras- yo levante la vista para verlo a los ojos- solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de contarte toda lo que paso y que después tu juzgues, solo quiero una oportunidad- me dijo- por favor, sus palabras llegaban hasta el fondo de mi corazón, la verdad es que siempre quise saber la historia de lo que nos paso contada desde la propia boca de Jesse

- Esta bien- dije mientras asentía con la cabeza- te daré tu oportunidad, dime cuando quieres que hablemos?- vi que su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa

- El viernes por la noche, te llevare a cenar

- No es una cita Jesse- dije molesta

- No, pero si estamos cómodos resultara mejor, no te parece?- la verdad me hacia sentir un poco insegura la situación

- Esta bien pero no pienses que es una cita- el sonrió

- Si no te hace sentir cómoda llamarlo cita, llamémoslo charla entre viejos amigos

- Eso suena mejor- el volvió a acercase a mi y volvió a besarme después lo volvía a empujar

- Jesse- dije molesta- los amigos no se besan

- Bueno perdón- dijo soltándome- me gano la tentación- eso me provoco mucha risa

- Si ya no tenemos nada que hablar me voy- dije recogiendo mis cosas y dándome la vuelta

- Y te iras así sin despedirte- dijo poniendo una cara de inocente

- Claro, que mas quieres que haga- me di la vuelta para irme y trate de no darme la vuelta porque seguro me vencía la tentación como a Jesse, pero por un fallo de mi inconsciente lo hice, gire y el seguía parado ahí con su típica sonrisa, que lo hacia ver tan sexy y guapo, así que al final la tentación si me venció y volvió corriendo a donde el se encontraba a darle un beso muy apasionado, cuando nos separamos el solo podía sonreír

- Y eso que fue?- me dijo entre sorprendido y feliz

- No me dijiste que querías que me despidiera- luego salí rápido de ahí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, tal ves lo que hice estuvo mal porque no debería perdonar así como así a Jesse después de todo lo que paso pero fue un impulso que hizo sentir tan bien, que al final no se ve tan mal.

Fin Pov Rachel

Pov Jesse

Hoy seria el gran día donde podría estar a solas con Rachel y aunque sea lograr que me diera la oportunidad de contarle todo lo que paso y ver si logro que me perdone. Fui muy temprano al colegio, ya tenia todo planeado, primero le dejaría una nota para que fuera al auditorio y ahí le daría una gran sorpresa, a ver si esto me funciona porque desde que llegue aquí nada me ha salido del todo bien.

Me quede esperando para asegurarme que ella recibiera la nota y vi que Hudson se acerco a ella para hablar, pero mas bien su charla sonaba a reclamo, porque le preguntaba porque se fue del club y sobre todo porque no le contó que tenia novio, casi me quedo sin aliento cuando el tonto dijo esas palabras, pero para mi suerte ella le contesto que no era novio de Hayden, lo que por supuesto me alegro muchísimo. Durante las horas de clase me asegure que todo el auditorio estuviera perfecto para que Rachel se deslumbrara y que mi canción de verdad le llegara al corazón. Cuando vi que todo había quedado perfecto me fui almorzar, cuando estábamos en la cafetería la vi, primero estaba con ese Hayden que ya no tolero, el muy descarado le había regalado una rosa al parecer a ella le gusto mucho porque le sonría, me quede ahí parado hasta que el se fue y vi que ella sonreía junto a sus amigas, de repente levante la vista y me mira, su mirada era hermosa y tan dulce que sentí como si nunca si ella todavía fuera mi novia, me miraba de la misma manera que antes, eso me hizo dar muchas esperanzas de estar otra vez a su lado.

Al terminar las clases me puse nervioso porque sabia que en cualquier momento Rachel entraría por esa puerta y tal ves era mi última oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento por ella, pero luego recordé que yo nunca me pongo nervioso y con eso basto para calmarme.

Escuche la puerta y vi que ella entro, parecía asustada porque el lugar estaba oscuro a excepción del fondo de pantalla del escenario el cual tenia unas estrellas que había escogido para ambientar el lugar y la canción quedara perfecta. Ella se fue acercando de apoco y supe que era el momento. Las luces se encendieron, mientras yo permanecí sentado junto al piano, luego siguió la música y yo toco algunas notas en el piano. Fui acercándome a ella durante la ejecución de la canción y ella se veía muy nerviosa, estando ya frente a ella extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara y cantara junto a mí, primero me miro inseguro, pensé que no me aceptaría pero luego tomo mi mano y canto junto a mí, nuestras voces se complementaban como aquella ves que cantamos Hello. Mientras cantábamos no deje de mirarla y aproveche la oportunidad para abrazarla y así permaneciera a mi lado. Las cosas estaban saliendo como yo esperaba, al terminar la canción me acerque a ella y la bese, primero no me correspondió pero después para mi alegría también me correspondí, fue mágico ya había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba besarla, se sentía tan bien que me hubiera quedado así por horas y horas sin problema. Pero ella nos separo diciendo que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien, yo no entendía porque si ella todavía sentía cosas como yo por ella, no veía la mala acción. Pero ella me aclaro que después de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros no era muy lógico y en cierta forma tenia razón, por eso le pedí que me diera la oportunidad de decir la verdad, primero se veía dudosa en aceptar o tal ves seria porque no dejaba de abrazarla, pero termino por aceptar, yo le dije que la llevaría a cenar, pero eso pareció que no le gusto mucho porque me contesto que no quería una cita, así que le dije que le hacia sentir mas cómoda lo llamáramos charla de amigos, eso le pareció mejor y luego la volvía a besar, ella volvió a apartarse de mi y me diciendo que los amigos no se besan, pero es que la tentación era demasiada. Al final ella se iba despidiéndose fríamente, pero luego volvió y fue ella quien me beso, eso hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Pero al final tuvo que irse de mi lado pero no por mucho tiempo porque ahora que me dio la oportunidad no pienso desperdiciarla y hará que ella vuelva conmigo para nunca tenga que irse.


	13. Amistad o algo mas?

Parte 13: Amistad o algo mas?

POV Rachel

Al otro día en la escuela, después de todo lo que me había pasado con Jesse, me sentía nerviosa por verlo, pase toda la noche pensando en el y en los besos que nos dimos y cada vez que me recordaba se me erizaba la piel, pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue buscar mis libros, mientras los buscaba me encontré con una persona indeseable

- Que tal Berry?- me dijo Santana

- Hola- conteste de mala gana mientras terminaba de recoger mis libros y cerrar mi casillero, ella se paro en frente de mi- que quieres?, necesitas algo?

- Pensé que para esta altura ya estarías desesperada por volver al club y ser la diva- dijo molesta- no se porque no vuelves de una vez diva sin talento

- Porque me molestas tanto- dije muy dolida- ya no estoy en el club y no tienes porque aguantarme, así que por favor déjame y listo

- Solo vine a decirte que debiste haberte tragado tu orgullo y volver a el club, pero ahora como ya nos quedamos los que tenemos el verdadero talento vamos a presentarnos frente a toda la escuela el día de la asamblea- yo la mire sorprendida- que no sabias enana, haremos nuestra primera presentación en la asamblea de la escuela y te vamos a demostrar que nadie es indispensable, así que adiosito- dijo yéndose y riéndose de mi. Me quede parada ahí como una tonta mientras sonaba la campana, me dolía en el alma lo que estaba pasando, el club Glee era el único lugar donde me sentía aceptada pero al parecer ellos ni se acordaban de mi, tenia tantos sentimientos: frustración, furia, dolor y muchos otros sentimientos que ahora no entendía muy bien. Estaba tan mal que decidí no ir a clases pero como tenia que esconderme para llorar lo suficiente para que el dolor pasara, me metí en el auditorio todo estaba oscuro así que sabia que no lo encontrarían, debe haber estado ahí todo el primer periodo, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse me di la vuelta por miedo, porque tal ves seria alguien que no quisiera me viera llorar, cuando me di la vuelta vi a alguien muy especial para mi

- Que haces aquí? Como me encontraste?- le pregunte

- No te vi en el primer en clases- se acerco y me abrazo fuerte- así que te busque, deduje que estarías mal por algo que te dijo Santana- yo levante la viste y vi sus hermosos ojos- te vi hablar con ella esta mañana

- Pero como supiste que estaría aquí?

- Porque eres una artista y todas las artistas acuden al escenario para calmar su dolor, así que vine para acá y escuche tus sollozos melodiosos- dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que yo sonriera

- Gracias por estas aquí, Hayden- dije volviéndolo a abrazar- tu si eres mi mejor amigo- escuche que el sonrió- Porque te ríes?

- No te haz dado cuenta Rachel?

- Que cosa?- pregunte confusa

- No importa ya te darás cuenta algún día- luego nos sentamos en las butacas del auditoria- y dime que te dijo Santana para que te pusieras así?- yo baja la cabeza

- El club Glee hará su primera presentación sin mí

- Rachel, sabias que eso pasaría en algún momento- yo seguía sin levantar la cabeza- entiendo que te sientas mal- dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas- pero debes aprender a aceptar que tu ya no perteneces a ese lugar

- Pero duele mucho- dije levantando me cabeza molesta- no pensé que seria así

- Pensaste que ellos vendrían a buscarte y suplicarte- luego hizo una pausa- Rachel mírame- me ordeno yo lo obedecí- se como te sientes, pero no por eso tienes que dejar de cantar o ser una estrella

- Pero como lograre eso si no tengo donde brillar?, además de eso no soy nada popular y si antes no notaban mi presencia ahora sin el club menos notaran que existo- dije muy dramáticamente como es mi costumbre- pero sobre todo solo ahí me hacia sentir apreciada y valorada por alguien, ellos eran las únicos amigos que sentía que tenia y ahora se que ya no me necesitan me hace sentir muy triste- dije casi llorando

- Con que eso es- dijo el sonriendo- si es por la de la amistad, me tienes a mi que nunca te voy a dejar sola- su comentario hizo que sonriera- y si es por que necesitas un lugar para seguir haciendo crecer tu talento, yo ya me encargue de eso- dijo muy seguro

- Como que te encargaste de eso? Que hiciste?

- Bueno, me di cuenta que necesitas un lugar para seguir ensayando y mejorando tu talento, así que habla con el director y le pedí que nos prestara el auditorio para ensayar algunos días y los chicos del club de música nos ayudaran con el sonido

- Pero como conseguiste eso?

- los chicos del club de música aceptaron, como yo pertenezco ahí le dije que nos serviría de practica y con respecto al director fue un poco mas difícil que accediera pero hicimos un trato

- Que clase de trato?- le dije preocupada

- No es nada malo, lo hice mi petición y a cambio tengo que darle algo al colegio

- Que cosa?

- Compre nuevos instrumentos para el club de música y…. además nos tenemos que hacer una presentación frente a toda la escuela en la próxima asamblea escolar- dijo con una sonrisa de espectáculo

- Que hiciste que?- le dije sorprendida

- Conseguí un lugar para que tu ensayar y no pierdas practica, es así de simple

- Pero mira todo lo que tuviste que hacer, gastaste tu dinero y encima tienes que cantar frente a todos- me pare en seco y lo mire- no me parece justo, porque lo hiciste?, lo hubieras dejado así ya se me iba a pasar

- Como dices eso si desde que te fuiste del club has estado triste- iba a decir algo pero el me callo- y no me lo niegues además fui mi culpa que te pelearas con Shelby y tomarás esa decisión

- Ya te dije que no es por ti

- Se que si lo es, además piensa nos vamos a divertir mucho o no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa de galán que el tenia

- No lo puedo negar que seria muy divertido cantar contigo pero, no se?- dijo dudando

- Vamos aunque sea probemos para ver que pasa- dijo parándose y tomando mi mano- que puede ser peor que no cantar?

- Creo que tienes razón- dije asintiendo mi cabeza en señal de aprobación

- Que bueno que te decidiste, ahora vamonos a clases- caminamos juntos hasta la puerta del auditorio y ahí nos detuvimos- nos vemos después de clase para nuestra primera sesión- dijo con una sonrisa

- Que? tan rápido, no se si estoy preparada- dije un poco nerviosa

- Como que no estas preparada?, tu siempre estas preparada, por eso eres una estrella no lo olvides- dijo muy convencido

- Tienes razón- deje muy segura- o por lo menos veamos que pasa

Salimos del auditorio hacia las clases, estas transcurrieron normalmente y sin inconvenientes, casi todas las compartía con Hayden y para mi suerte no me encontré con ninguno de los chicos del club porque de seguro me hubiera puesto mal. Hacia mi ultima clase tenia que compartirla con Tina y Mercedes que no me hablaron del tema de la presentación, yo tampoco pregunte para no ponerlas incomodas, prefiero dejar que ellas me digan la verdad cuando están listas aunque se me hace difícil disimular que no me duelo lo que esta pasando. Al finalizar las clases me dirigí a toda presa a mi primer ensayo con Hayden, me sentía un tanto nerviosa, casi como cuando empezaba en el club Glee, primero pase por mi casillero a dejar y recoger algunas cosas, cuando me iba vi que Finn pasaba por mi lado, trata de disimular que no lo había visto pero el me hablo

- Rachel!- tuve que darme vuelta y mirarlo el se acerco a mi para conversar supongo

- Hola Finn, que pasa?- le dije un poco incomoda

- Nada, solo quería saber como estas?

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- luego hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos- si no tienes nada mas que decirme mejor me voy- dije dándome media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero el me sujeto del brazo

- Espera no te vayas?-

- Ahora que pasa?- yo mire que no saltaba mi mano

- Bueno es que quería que habláramos un poco mas- iba a contestarle pero escuchamos como alguien hacia un ruido para hacer notar su presencia, ambos miramos para encontrarnos con nada más y nada menos que Quinn

- Que pasa aquí?- pregunto muy molesta

- Nada- dijo Finn soltándome del brazo- solo charlaba con Rachel y le preguntaba como estaba-

- Y ya le diste la buena noticia?- dijo muy antipáticamente

- No, que noticia?- dijo Finn confundido

- Sobre el baile- ella se acerco a el y lo tome del brazo- iremos juntos al baile y nos postulamos para el rey y la reina, esperamos contar con tu voto Rachel, querida amiga- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, yo trate de disimular lo mas posible que no me molestaba la situación, así que suspire profundamente para relajarme

- Por supuesto que contaran con mi voto querida Quinn, como su excompañera me parece que no hay nadie en este escuela que se merezca mas ser los reyes del baile- mire a ambos- ambos son el uno para el otro, si no hay nada mas que hablar adiós- dije yéndome lo mas rápido posible para evitar que Quinn se siguiera burlando de mi, además no se porque me siguen molestando si ella ya tiene todo lo que quería, no comprendo porque me tratan tan mal. Yo ya comprendí que Finn no es para mi, cuando le escribí esa canción decidí que era la forma de decirle adiós y así dar por terminado ese capitulo en mi vida, el siempre será un buen recuerdo mientras que Quinn no me refriegue constantemente en mi cara que ella me lo gano. Llegue lo mas rápido que pude al auditorio, ahí estaba Hayden con otros chicos, compañeros de el en el club de música, en cuento me vio se acerco a mi, yo trate de disimular me estado de angustia, pero el aun así lo noto

- Que paso?- pregunto preocupado

- No paso nada, porque me preguntas?- dije bajando la cabeza

- No intentes engañarme, te conozco- el hizo que levantara la vista- traes una cara, por eso se que te paso algo

- Mientras venia para acá me encontré con Finn y Quinn y me dijeron que irán juntos al baile

- Y eso que tiene?- me había olvidado que yo nunca le conté a Hayden sobre Finn

- Bueno es que Finn antes era mi novio y ahora sale con ella, pero nosotros tuvimos una larga historia de amor y desamor

- Ha es eso- dijo molesto- cual es Finn, el grandote con cara de perdido?- su comentario me provoco mucha risa

- Si es ese, el es el mariscal del equipo de fútbol y ella es la chica mas linda y popular de la escuela, de seguro van a ser el rey y la reina del baile

- Eso aun no lo sabemos?, todavía falta mucho y no hay que cantar victoria- dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad

- Pero si ya te dije que son los mas populares, como no van a ganar?- pregunte confundida

- Como te dije la vida puede dar muchas vueltas y por ende muchas sorpresas, ya veremos que pasa- dijo guiñándome el ojo y poniendo una cara, se que se trae algo entre manos pero la pregunta es que será- bueno ahora vamos a lo que nos trajo aquí- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el escenario- quien empieza tu o yo?- dijo muy emocionado

- Mejor tu- dije nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez

- De acuerdo- dijo acercándose a el micrófono que estaba en el centro del escenario y tomando su guitarra- sabes yo cantaba esta canción cuando estaba triste porque me recordaba a mi madre- yo sonreí- espero que te identifiques con ella- la música comenzó a sonar y empecé a escuchar los acordes de la guitarra de Hayden y luego su vos (Yesterday- The Beatles )

Yesterday

**All my troubles seemed so far  
away  
Not it looks as thoung they're  
here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesteday  
suddenly  
I'm not half to man I used to be  
there's a shadow hanging over  
me  
Oh, yesterday come suddenly  
Why she had to go I don't know  
she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to  
Play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to  
Play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I belive in yesterday.  
mmmmmmmmm **

Traduccion

**Ayer**

_Ayer...  
Todos mis problemas parecían  
tan lejanos  
Ahora parece como si estuviera aquí  
para siempre...  
Oh, creo en el ayer  
De pronto...  
...no soy ni la mitad del hombre  
Que era antes...  
Hy una sombra se cierne sobre mi...  
Oh, de pronto llego el ayer  
Porque ELLA tuvo que irse?  
No lo se...  
... Ella no me lo quiso decir.  
Yo le dije algo que no debía...  
...Ahora anhelo el ayer  
Ayer  
...El amor era un juego fácil de jugar  
...Ahora necesito un lugar donde  
Esconderme...  
Oh, creo en el ayer.  
Porque Ella tuvo que irse?  
No lo se  
...Ella no me lo quiso decir.  
Yo le dije algo que no debía...  
...Ahora anhelo el ayer  
Ayer  
...El amor era un juego fácil de jugar  
...Ahora necesito un lugar donde  
Esconderme...  
Oh, creo en el ayer.  
mmmmmmmm_

La canción fue dando su fin y yo tenia lagrimas en los ojos, vi que el sonreí amargamente, tal vez era porque esta canción de verdad era muy triste y le trasmitía todo lo que sienta por su madre

- Eso fue hermoso Hayden

- Gracias- se acerco a mi- es tu turno

- Pero no se que cantar? No vine preparada

- Piensa alguna canción que quieres cantar, que cuente como te sientes ahora o como quieres sentir- me quede pensando unos segundos y después recordé

- Hay una que quise cantar pero en es momento no pude porque tenia laringitis pero ahora si puedo, expresa como quiero sentirme

- Perfecto, somos todo oídos- me dirigí a los chicos y les dije cual era la canción (Miley Cyrus- The Climb), la melodía empezó y yo comencé a cantar con un tono muy bajo

The Climb

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high**

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Traduccion

La Subida

_Casi puedo verlo  
Ese sueño que estaba soñando pero  
Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo  
Tu nunca lo alcanzaras  
Cada paso que estoy tomando  
Cada movimiento que hago  
Se siente perdido sin una dirección  
Mi fe se esta sacudiendo, pero  
Tengo que seguir intentando  
Tengo que mantener mi cabeza bien alta_

Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla difícil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida

Las luchas que se me presentan  
Las posibilidades que estoy teniendo  
A veces me golpeo, pero  
No me estoy rompiendo  
El dolor que estoy conociendo  
Pero estos son los momentos que  
Voy a recordar mas, si  
Solo tienes que seguir adelante  
Y yo  
Tengo que ser fuerte  
Sigue empujando

Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla difícil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida

Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla difícil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida

Sigue intentando  
Sigue subiendo  
Mantén la fe, baby  
Es sobre todo  
Es sobre todo  
La subida  
Mantén la Fe  
Mantén la Fe  
Sigue empujando

Cuando termino la canción todos me aplaudieron y Hayden me dio una ovación de pie, eso me hizo sentir muy bien, como una estrella. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por unas personas que no esperaba ver o por lo menos no ahora. Todos los miembros del club Glee estaban ahí, yo me puse muy nerviosa

- Que hacen ellos aquí?- le pregunte a Hayden

- Lo mismo que nosotros, ensayar- luego me miro- olvide decirte que ellos lo usaran después de nosotros

- Como olvidaste algo así- dije molesta- sabes que no quiero verlos, no ahora

- Rachel tienes que superarlo a hacer algo al respecto

- Algo como que?

Hayden iba a responderme pero los chicos y el Profesor Shue se nos acercaron también estaban Shelby y Jesse, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, poniendo todavía mas nerviosa, si eso era posible

- Chicos como están?- nos dijo muy amablemente el profesor Shue

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar- le contesto Hayden de manera muy atenta- y ustedes?

- También- dijo mirando a los demás chicos- veo que ensayan?

- Si, es para nuestra presentación- ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta

- Cual presentación?

- No le dijo el director, señor Shue, nos presentaremos en la asamblea escolar, el mismo día que ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- No, no los sabíamos- dijo un tanto abrumado por la noticia, mientras tanto yo no emitía palabra alguna, solo miraba de reojo a Jesse que no dejaba de mirarme, Hayden noto mis nervioso así que decidió actuar

- Bueno, creo que nuestro turno ya termino, así que mejor nos vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la puerta pero a mitad del camino se paro para despedirse- les deseo mucha suerte en su presentación

- Nosotros somos quienes le deseamos suerte, porque son ustedes los que son los primerizos que se enfrentan contra nosotros- dijo Santana con una voz de superioridad y antipatía- y como veras en este club solo quedamos personas con verdadero talento- dijo mirándome

- Ha si- dijo Hayden con una sonrisa- entonces porque estas tu?- yo me reí por su comentario y provocando la ira de Santana

- Quien te crees, solo eres un tonto-

- Lo que tu digas, pero quiere que les quede muy claro que esto no es una competencia- dijo muy calmado- solo lo hago para ayudar a una amiga- dijo mirándome- bueno chicos hasta pronto

Luego salimos del auditorio y al salir de la escuela Hayden me tomo de los hombros porque yo permanecí callada todo el tiempo

- Estas bien?- me pregunto

- Si, un poco aturdida, no es nada ya se me pasara

- Que bueno, me asustaste porque no decías nada- luego me sonrió- disculpa si tuviste que pasar una situación incomoda

- No es tu culpa, como dijiste solo querías ayudarme, así que no te preocupes- luego di un suspiro- bueno para ser nuestro primer ensaya fue bastante dramático- le dije sonriendo, el también rió

- Si, la verdad que fue un buen espectáculo- luego se me quedo mirando un rato

No se que pasara ahora pero por lo menos se que cuento con Hayden es un buen amigo, aunque siento que me mira como lo hace Jesse o tal vez sea porque veo a Jesse en todos lados, solo espero no traerle problemas a el, se que solo quiere ser mi amigo o no?


	14. Familia y una supuesta Cita

Parte 14: Familia y una supuesta Cita

Pov Jesse

Después de ver esa maravillosa actuación de Rachel y la no tan mala performance de Hayden aunque claro pudo ser mejor, si hubiera sido yo lo hubiera dado otro enfoque a esa canción, pero por alguna razón Shelby y el señor Shue quedaron impresionados. Pero no solo con esa actuación sino también con la noticia que nos dio con respecto a su presentación en la asamblea escolar en la cual el club actuaría por primera vez bajo nuestra dirección, por lo cual nuestra presentación debía ser brillante, para que estos pobres chicos pasaran de loser a estrellas, no se como aguante el trato que les dan, he visto los constantes insultos y malos tratos que reciben, todos en este escuela se ríen de ellos, pero eso es lo decidimos cambiar primero con Shelby, ya que si la escuela los apoyo su autoestima mejorara y así pueden convertirse en los mejores para ganarle a la competencia mas fuerte, Vocal Adrenaly. Mientras ellos ensayaban yo pensaba en Rachel debe estar muy molesta por nuestra presentación creo que seria mejor si hablara con ella del tema, así que le pedí disculpas a los chicos y me fui a buscarla.

Llegue a su casa y parece que no estaba nadie ahí, así decidí esperar en mi auto a que llegara, me canse de esperar así que como vi que la ventana abierta del cuarto de Rachel, decidí subir por el árbol que da a su ventana y esperar ahí, se que era muy osado de mi parte pero en verdad quería hablar con ella y tal vez las circunstancias no permitirían que lo hiciera si esperaba afuera.

Su cuarto seguía igual, con sus paredes rosadas, sus peluches dulces, sus trofeos y por supuesto lleno de estrellas y fotografías. Me acerque a mirar cada uno, algunas eran con sus padres, Rachel de niña que se veía adorable, otras del club Glee cuando ganaron los trofeos y otra con el tonto de Finn Hudson. La fotografía era horrible para mi gusto, Rachel sonría a la cámara tomada de la mano de Hudson por supuesto ella estaba hermosa, pero lo que arruinaba todo era el frankisten con su sonrisa de tonto que hacia que toda la imagen se destrozara y hacia que mi estomago se revolviera, hice una mueca y luego se me ocurrió una idea muy buena, saque mi billetera y saque una fotografía. Después de esperar un rato sentado en la cómoda cama de Rachel escuche unas voces y mire por la ventana, en la puerta de la casa estaba Rachel despidiéndose de Hayden, el le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, eso me causo una puntada de dolor en mi corazón, pero lo bueno es que ella pronto subiría y yo podrías tener una conversación. Escuche que se cerraba la puerta, unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, me puse nervioso no sabia que pensaría al verme ahí, así que me escondí detrás de la puerta para que no me viera. Ella entro, sin notar mi presencia, dejo sus cosas en la cama y luego dio la vuelta al sentir que alguien la observaba. Me vio y empezó a gritar

- Tranquila soy yo

- Jesse, me asustaste, tonto, que haces aquí? Y como entraste?

- Me metí por la ventana- dijo sonriendo- no deberías dejarla abierta alguien indeseado podría meterse y tratar de lastimarte- ella me miro molesta

- Ya es tarde, tu ya te metiste o no?

- Quieres decir que te molesto?- pregunte inocentemente

- Tú que crees

- Que no

- Jesse- dijo dando un suspiro- dime que haces aquí?

- Bien a hablar contigo, es muy importante

- Y dime que es tan importante como para no poder esperar hasta mañana

- Es sobre la presentación del club- luego vi que cambio la mirada por una triste

- Ah, es eso

- Estas bien?- ella se sentó en su cama y yo a su lado- te molesta?

- Tu que crees?

- Se que no deberíamos pero es que Shelby dijo que seria una buena oportunidad, además si tu quieres volver tu lugar todavía esta ahí- ella me miro con cierta ilusión- te gustaría volver?

- Pero yo pensé ya me habían reemplazado, por lo que dijo Santana

- Como crees, tu eres una estrella por lo tanto- la mire a los ojos- irreemplazable- ella me sonrió

- Gracias pero es por la actitud de los chicos pensé que de verdad no me necesitaban

- Eso nunca- me fui acercado cada vez mas a ella- yo siempre te voy a necesitar- nuestras miradas se encontraron, estaba apunto de besarla cuando se oyó que alguien llegaba.

- Rachel, hija estamos en casa- se escucho la voz de un hombre gritando desde abajo provocando que ella y yo nos separáramos y ella se parara de repente.

- Son mis padres, si te ven aquí no se que puede pasar- parecía muy preocupado

- Que hago?- le dije parándome- me escondo?

- Si será lo mejor- luego se acerco a la puerta y la puso con llave- por lo menos hasta que puedas salir de aquí

- Porque cierras la puerta?- le dije sonriendo, yo me puse contento porque pensé que quería estar a solas conmigo

- No te imagines nada raro- me dijo rompiendo todo mis ilusiones- es por si mis padres quieren entrar- luego alguien quiso abrir la puerta pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada y luego llamo a esta

- Rachel, cariño porque tu puerta esta cerrada, pasa algo?- ella se desespero y me jalo hacia su closet, escondiéndome ahí, luego me hizo un gesto para que me quedara callado

- No pasa nada papi- luego escuche como la abrí la puerta para que el pasara- lo que pasa es que quería dormir un rato y no quería que me molestaran

- Lo lamento entonces cariño, te desperté

- Esta bien, de todas formas ya tenia que levantarme y donde fueron?- trato de cambiar el tema

- A buscar comida porque no queríamos cocinar, pero al final no nos decidimos que traer así que no trajimos nada, tú sabes por lo indeciso que es tu padre- luego escuche que entro otra persona a la habitación, solo podía oírlos no verlos

- Yo indeciso, eres tú al que quería primero algo y luego se arrepintió- al parecer era el otro padre de Rachel

- Entonces que cenáramos?- pregunto Rachel

- No sabemos cariño, pero que te parece si vamos a cenar afuera?

- Que buena idea- pude escuchar decirle a Rachel- porque no se cambian y nos vamos

- De acuerdo- le dijeron los dos- vamos a cambiarnos, tu también hazlo y luego salimos

- Bueno- escuche que ellos se iban y luego ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y vino corriendo a abrirme para que saliera

- Estas bien?

- Creo que si- dije respirando profundamente

- Mejor vete ahora que están distraídos, sino quien sabe que puede pasar- dijo con una cara de preocupación

- Si, creo que será por hoy lo mejor- me acerque a la ventana para volver a salir por donde entre, pero ella me detuvo

- Jesse, que haces?

- Dijiste que me fuera

- Si pero por la puerta, como vas a bajar por ahí, mira si te caes y te rompes algo, puedes lastimarte gravemente- dijo entre preocupada y molesta- como se te ocurre bajar así?

- En serio te preocuparías si me pasara algo- ella se puso un poco nerviosa con mi pregunta

- Por supuesto, como crees que voy a querer que te pesa algo- yo iba a decir algo pero ella tomo de mi mano y me saco del cuarto, bajamos rápido las escaleras siempre vigilando siempre que sus padres no me vieran. Abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos salimos

- Ya esta, ahora si nada te va a pasar, mejor veta ahora antes que sea tarde y termines lastimado y no sea a causa de una caída sino de mis padres

- Bueno me voy- me acerque a ella un poco y puse mi mano en su mejilla- pero tu y yo todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar, no olvides nuestra cita de mañana- ella empezó a temblar porque me tenia muy cerca

- Dijiste que era una charla de amigos- dijo muy nerviosa

- Llámale como querías, para mi es una cita con la chica mas linda del mundo- dije sonriendo y provocando que ella me diera un sueva golpe

- Jesse no te rías, no es gracioso y para tu información no lo he olvidado- luego ella se alejo de mi- ahora mejor veta que ya es tarde y todavía tengo que cambiarme

- Bueno me voy, adiós- ella se dio la puerta para volver a entrar a su casa, entonces la volvía a llamar- Rachel- ella se dio la vuelta y la sorprendí besándola, al principio no me correspondió tal vez por la sorpresa del momento pero luego puso sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello para que el beso continuara. Nos separamos porque nos faltaba el aire, yo me acerque a su oído

- Hasta mañana mi dulce princesa- podía oír como su corazón y el mío estaban muy acelerados- espero que tengas dulces sueños- luego me aleje de ahí. Ella se quedo en silencio mientras yo me iba, pero no dejo de mirarme hasta que ya me perdí de vista en mi auto. Mañana seria mi gran oportunidad de recuperar al amor de mi vida y tengo que aprovecharla a máximo, porque ahora se que estoy que ella siente lo mismo que yo por ella.

Fin Pov Jesse

Pov Rachel

Después de que Jesse me beso, sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sus besos son tan diferentes a cualquiera que me hayan dado, los de Finn eran dulces y cariñosos, los de Noah sensuales pero los de Jesse son una mezcla, tienen pasión, dulzura, magia, pero sobre todo mucho amor tantas sensaciones que me hacen siempre querer mas. Tengo tanto miedo en volver a creer en el y que vuelva a romper mi corazón como lo hizo Finn pero al mismo tiempo tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y quedarme ahí para siempre a su lado, son tantos sentimientos encontrados, que no se como manejar la situación. Y además se agrega mi situación en el club Glee, amo con todo mi corazón ese lugar a pesar de cualquier cosa, tuve buenos y malos momentos, pero los buenos son mucho mas que cualquier cosa, para mi ellos son mis amigos y no se si estoy lista para presentarme frente al publico sin ellos. Me pase toda la cena con mis padres y todo lo que seguía de la noche pensando solo en dos cosas el club Glee y Jesse. No sabía como iba a poder resolver toda esta situación sin tener que lastimar a alguien o lastimarme a mi misma.

A la mañana siguiente tenia que tomar una decisión, pero no sabia ni siquiera por donde comenzar, llegue al colegio y a las primeras que vi fue a Mercedes y Tina que se me acercaron

- Hola Rachel- dijeron las dos juntas

- Ah hola chicas, que hacen?

- Vinimos porque tenemos una duda- mire a Mercedes que era quien me hablaba

- Cual?

- Es verdad que te vas a presentar con el club de música en la asamblea?- pero esta vez era Tina quien me lo preguntaba

- Creo que si, porque tiene algo de malo?- pregunte un poco dudosa

- No, nada nosotros nos presentaremos sin ti, lo justo es que tú también puedas actuar pero es que se siente como raro, siempre hemos sido un equipo- dijo Tina

- Una sola familia- me dijo Mercedes. Era cierto ellos son como mi familia, donde hay buenos y malos momentos, pero sobre todo donde se comparte todo y se acompañan siempre, es por eso que me sentía tan mal, estaba traicionando a mi familia, pero sobre todo a todo lo que he creído por estos meses que he integrado el club Glee. No importa lo que ellos hayan hecho o hicieran lo importante es lo que yo haga, justo vi pasar a Hayden por el pasillo y tomo una decisión

- Chicas nos vemos después- me fui dejando a Mercedes y Tina muy desconcertadas- Hayden podemos hablar?- le pregunte mientras el estaba en su casillero

- Claro- luego me miro- que pasa?- al parecer por mi cara atino a que no eran buenas noticias

- No puedo- dije sin darle vueltas al asunto, el solo me miro y supo de lo que hablaba

- No puedes presentarte conmigo, es eso?- yo asentí con la cabeza- es por el club Glee?- volvía a asentir con la cabeza- si te pregunto algo me responderás con la verdad?

- Si- dije casi en un susurro

- Porque no puedes?

- Ellos son mis amigos, las personas que me aceptaron en mis buenos y malos momentos, quienes apoyaron mi talento y sobre todo quienes notaron por primera vez que existo y estoy aquí, son mi familia- dije, sentí que iba a llorar- y a la familia nunca se la deja- el solo sonrió dulcemente y di un beso en la frente

- Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, para ti es muy importante?

- Si, pase lo que pase no quiero hacer algo que los hiera

- De acuerdo, te entiendo, porque no hay nada más importante en el mundo que la familia y si para ti es importante, te libero de la responsabilidad de presentarte conmigo

- Pero quien te acompañara, ya practicamos nuestros números, como cambiaras la rutina tan rápido?, la presentación es el lunes

- Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes- luego sonrió y sonó la campana- es mas conseguiré algo mejor para ti- me guiño el ojo- nos vemos después y se fue, este chico si que tiene escondido muchas cosas pero me pregunta que estará planeando ahora?

El día trascurrió normalmente, con las chicas no volvimos a tocar el tema de la presentación y en cierta medida es un alivio porque tampoco quiero decirles que iba a dejar solo a Hayden en la presentación. El día termino sin ningún contratiempo pero no volví a ver a Hayden en todo el día. Además de todo cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa porque a la noche tenia que salir con Jesse y eso me tenia muy ansiosa y un poco asustada, agregando que debía mentirle a mis padres sobre a donde iba porque no podía decirles "papas voy a ir a una cita con el mi ex novio, ese que rompió mi corazón y un huevo en mi frente", antes de seguro me encerraban para siempre en mi cuarto bajo 7 llaves.

Al llegar a mi casa les dije a mis padres que iba a ir a ver una película con las chicas a la casa de Mercedes por lo que ellos decidieron salir, eso me dejo el camino libre para que Jesse viniera a buscarme. Eran las ocho y yo ya estaba lista, me puse un vestido blanco y unas sandalias que hacían juego con una campera muy delgada por si me hacia frió mas tarde. Sabia que debía volver antes de las once porque sino mis padres se darían cuenta de quien era mi cita, y ahí si que tendría verdaderos problemas.

Escuche el timbre de la puerta y baje muy rápido a atender, al abrirla estaba ahí Jesse con su sonrisa de galán, llevaba una chaqueta que le quedaba fantástica y lo hacia lucir muy sexy

- Hola- me dijo muy feliz, con esa mirada que me hacia sonrojar

- Hola- dije en un tono muy bajo

- Estas hermosa- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo y provocando que me sonrojara más

- Gracias

- Estas lista?

- Si, vamos y recuerda tengo que volver antes de las once- dije firmemente

- No se preocupe señorita, nunca dejaría que la castigaran por mi culpa- su comentario provoco que ambos sonriéramos

Nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos directo a un restaurante a cenar, era italiano, me encantan las pastas y Jesse lo sabia. Había reservado una mesa, el lugar era muy lindo y con un toque muy italiano pero había música en vivo, eso me gusto mucho.

- Te gusta?- Jesse me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si es muy bonito- luego vino el camarero y ambos hicimos nuestro pedido, cuando se fue Jesse no dejaba de mirarme logrando que me pusiera muy nerviosa

- Tengo algo malo?- pregunte molesta porque su mirada en verdad lograba incomodarme

- No, es solo que no puedo dejar de mirarte perdona si te incomode

- No importa- luego el tomo mi mano, me sentía acorralada, otra vez mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápido, pero tenia que enfocarme en lo que había venido a buscar, la verdad, contada desde Jesse- Jesse, me dirás que paso- luego el se tenso al parecer mi pregunta lo desconcertó- eso es a lo que vinimos no?

- Si a eso vinimos pero pensé que esperarías hasta el final

- No, quiero saberlo ahora- dije muy seguro, tengo miedo de donde llegare con Jesse si las cosas siguen así, es por eso que prefiero saber la verdad ahora antes de que vuelva a ilusionarme

- Esta bien, te contare todo desde el principio, pero prométeme que diga lo que te diga no lloraras y sobre todo que me darás la oportunidad de escucharme hasta el final- yo asentí con la cabeza. Mi estomago daba vueltas y me sentía muy nerviosa por lo que iba a escuchar, esperar tanto tiempo por saber que paso y ahora estoy aquí lista para escuchar todo, pero al mismo tiempo con mucho miedo de saber todo y volver a sentir que vuelven muchos dolorosos momentos vividos


	15. La verdad y sus consecuencias

Parte 15: La verdad y sus consecuencias

Pov Jesse

Estábamos sentados en el restaurante con Rachel, era el momento de decirle toda la verdad, nunca había tenido tanta ansiedad en mi vida o tal vez si, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de alguien porque yo soy Jesse St James y eso jamás me pasa a mi. Pero delante de Rachel por alguna razón no me importaba lo que pensara, la mire a los ojos, se veía tan ansiosa como yo, tenia que hablar y rápido porque seguro ya se estaba desesperando, así que decidí que era momento de aclarar todo de una buena vez por todas

- Rachel estas lista?

- Si- dijo ella un poco nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, es raro saber que se como se siente con solo mirarla a los ojos

- Bueno- luego di un suspiro otra vez- no se por donde comienzo

- Por el principio estaría bien

- Creo que si- dije nervioso, ella también debe haber notado lo tenso que estoy-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en la tienda de música?- ella asintió con la cabeza- bueno ese día yo te dije que tu interpretación de Don`t Rain On My Parade tuvo fallas, pero mentí, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que le pusiera tanta pasión y emoción a lo que hace, tengo que admitir que me dio hasta miedo, porque como ya sabes yo estaba en el equipo contrario y eso era peligroso para nosotros en tanto años de habar ganado consecutivamente nunca me había pasado algo así, es mas para serte sincero yo pensé que Shelby me había llevado a ver a la competencia, pero la verdad era otra- ella me miro un poco dudosa de lo que decía

- Y cual era la verdad entonces?

- La verdad es que…- otra vez me quede callado porque sabia que tenia que contar todo pero era muy difícil, además este no era mi secreto sino de Shelby, tome otro respiro y procedí, ya estaba aquí no podía retroceder- la verdad es que ella ese día me contó que era tu verdadera madre biológica y que te había dado en adopción cuando naciste, te imaginaras mi sorpresa, pero me sorprendí mas aun con lo que me pidió

- Que te pidió?

- Como ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte pero ella sabia que no podía acercarse a ti hasta tu mayoría de edad me pidió que me acercara a ti para que así tú lograras conocerla- ella reemplazo su cara por una de sorpresa y dolor

- Eso quiere decir que solo te acercaste a mi porque Shelby te lo pidió, yo nunca te guste?- yo inmediatamente trate de negar con la cabeza, no quería que pensara eso, debí haber elegido mejor mis palabras para hablar

- No, no Rachel, como vas a pensar eso- tenia que pensar mejor mis palabras- Shelby me pidió que fuera tu amigo pero cuando te vi no podía quedarme solo con eso, yo quería ser algo mas- tome su mano entre las mías, tenia un toque dramático como nosotros dos

- Tú que querías?

- Ser tu novio, que mas, dime que persona después de conocerte no quería eso- ella me volvió a sonreír- pero la verdad había solo dos razones por la cual acepte

- Cual?- pregunto dudada

- Que desde que te vi la primera vez me deslumbraste- ella me sonrío muy dulcemente- tu voz, tu talento, en el escenario te veías hermosa, todo una estrella y me lo demostraste desde la primera charla que tuvimos en la tienda de música, tu forma de cantar fue increíble y no pude evitar sorprenderme, desde ese día supe que quería estar cerca de ti- ella se sonrojo un poco- y la segunda por curiosidad

- Curiosidad?

- Si, curiosidad de conocerte, de saber quien eras, ver si de verdad eras todo lo que demostrabas en el escenario, era algo que quería hacer no se porque pero era algo que deseaba mucho, debes pensar que soy raro- ella me comenzó a reírse

- No te preocupes, he visto peores, por ejemplo Jacob- esta vez ambos nos reímos luego paramos y ella me miro- todo esto es raro

- Lo se, pero se que me porte muy mal contigo por eso estoy aquí para corregirlo

- Lo que me cuentas Jesse explica algo, pero no todo

- Dime que quieres saber?- sabia que con esa simple explicación no se conformaría, ella es muy parecida a mi, quiere saber todo y poder tener todo controlado

- Porque te cambiaste de colegio, en serio lo hiciste por mí o era para espiar

- Si soy sincero cuando me cambie, la idea era para poder estar a tu lado sin problemas pero yo le dije a mi equipo que era para espiarlos sino no habría forma de que Shelby me dejara hacer algo así

- Shelby te dejo hacer algo así?- dijo muy sorprendida

- Rachel, tu no conoces como es estar en Vocal Adrenaly, las cosas ahí no son como en Nuevas Direcciones, ahí eres entrenado para ser el mejor y si no lo eres no le sirves, su lema es matas o te matan, así de simple, ellos hacen lo que sea necesario por ganar, hasta lo mas horrible- dije recordando el incidente del huevo con Rachel

- Creo que me imagino- ella también debe recordarlo muy bien esa situación, se sentía un poco la tensión, pero para mi suerte nos trajeron nuestros pedidos eso rompió un poco la situación.

- Que te parece mejor si comemos y luego seguimos hablando- ella asintió con la cabeza

Durante la cena todo fue muy agradable, le conté sobre la universidad, ella sobre el club Glee, sobre las locales y regionales, lo difícil que había sido, también me contó algo que el profesor Shue nos había dicho a grandes rasgos, ella había escrito una canción original, yo todavía no la había escuchado pero tenia curiosidad sobre el tema y ya que ella había tocado el tema era mi oportunidad

- Y dime de que se trata la canción original que escribiste?- note como enseguida se incomodo por mi pregunta

- Eso, bueno es sobre no poder hacer las cosas bien

- Y como te inspirarte

- Como me inspire?

- Si, sobre algo en particular o tal vez sobre alguien en particular

- Bueno, como estamos siendo sinceros, la escribí después de tener una pelea con Quinn

- Y porque se pelearon?- sabia que ellas no se llevaban bien pero nunca escuche que pelearan, ella se quedo en duda sobre que iba a contestarme pero igualmente lo hizo

- Fue por Finn- dijo casi en un susurro

- Oh- fue lo único que me salio, la verdad es que tenia una rabia contenida pero que mas iba a hacer, romper algo, gritar, de que iba a servir de todas maneras

- Si, la verdad es que fue muy satisfactorio saber que puedo escribir mis propias canciones- yo me quede mirándola- Jesse te pasa algo?

- A mi?, que me va a pasar?- dije irónicamente

Seguimos comiendo, hice lo posible para que se me pasara el enojo. Las cosas mejoraron y llegamos ha hablar de otras cosas que lograron disipar la tensión anterior, luego de la comida Rachel me pidió que se siguiera explicando que había pasado

- Que mas quieres saber?

- Todavía no entiendo es porque te fuiste, porque me rompiste el hueve un mi cabeza y sobre todo diciendo que me amaste

- Eso es porque…- no sabia como explicarlo sin sonar como si fuera un egoísta egocéntrico aunque con las aptitudes que tuve solo eso se podía pensar, pero de repente note que Rachel se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del local, su cara cambio por una de incomodidad, yo mire para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver y menos ahora, Finn con Quinn, que mala suerte justo que ellos tenga que venir con al mismo lugar que nosotros, en cuanto nos vieron se acercaron, Quinn se veía molesta pero aun así se acercaron

- Hola! Chicos que casualidad verdad?- dijo descaradamente Hudson- Mira Quinn aquí están los chicos

- Si los note Finn- dijo molesta- hola Rachel, hola Jesse- dijo un tanto molesta

- Hola- contesto Rachel

- Si hola- dije yo incomodo

- Bueno chicos, como estamos todos aquí porque no nos sentamos juntos, a ustedes no les molesta verdad?- pero antes de que pudieras contestar ya estaba sentado junto a Rachel, vi como la cara de Quinn se trasformaba pararía que lo iba a estrangular, pero claro que si ella no lo hacia, lo haría yo de todas maneras, yo no sabia que hacer o en realidad si sabia que hacer, echarlo a las patadas pero estaba Rachel y tenia que por lo menos aguantarme, el vio que no le contestábamos así que volvió a preguntar pero esta vez a Rachel- no te molesta que nos sentemos juntos verdad Rach?- ella le sonrío un poco incomoda

- No, por mi no hay problema, no se tu Jesse?- dijo mirándome

- Si a ti no te molesta a mi menos- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

- Que bueno- dijo Finn luego miro a Quinn que seguía parada- Quinn que haces ahí trae una silla y siéntate que los chicos nos invitaron- pero que descarado decir que yo lo invite cuando fue el quien se acomodo debería ponerle veneno o mata ratas con el seguro surte el mismo efecto ya que pertenece a la misma especie, Quinn trajo una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó junto a Finn- y chicos? Que hacen aquí?- el tarado no dejaba de mirar a Rachel, ella estaba cada vez mas incomoda, que no tenia vergüenza su novia también estaba ahí

- La verdad queríamos cenar tranquilos pero como veras no siempre se puede- dije irónicamente- siempre hay gente desagradable que arruina todo- el me miro mal por mi comentario

- Ah si? Y que iban a cenar? No me digas que huevos Jesse- dijo irónicamente- como se que a ti te encantan- Rachel se quedo muda por el comentario de Hudson- a no perdón, no te gustan mas bien te gusta pegárselos en la frente a las personas, no es así?- por el comentario Quinn comenzó a reírse y Rachel se paro y se fue corriendo del restaurante, yo me pare para tratar de detenerla pero ya era tarde ya se había ido, volvía a la mesa y lo mire, luego lo tome de la camisa barata y de mal gusto que usaba

- Mira Hudson, solo te lo diré una sola vez- dijo mirando a los ojos con mucha furia- si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te voy a tener que romperte hasta el ultimo diente que tienes en tu horrenda cara- el me miro sorprendido- no me gusta la violencia pero por ti hará una excepción- luego lo solté y me fui a buscar a Rachel, tal vez si me voy en mi auto todavía podía alcanzarla salí del restaurante y mire a ver en que dirección se podía haber ido, pero de cuando volví mi vista hacia la esquina ahí estaba sentada en una parada de autobús, eso me dio un alivio porque pensar que se pudo haber ido sola caminando a su casa y a esta hora. Me acerque a ella y note que estaba llorando, se me partía el corazón, yo que trato de arreglar las cosas y todo parece estar en mi contra como me vine a encontrar con el indeseable de Hudson y su novia, esto si es tener mala suerte o será el karma por haberme portado tan mal con Rachel en el pasado. Camine hasta estar en frente de Rachel, ella se veía asustada, no sabia que decir es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo palabras para hablar, pero tenia que decir algo

- Rachel- dije sentándome a su lado- te sientes bien?- pero que pregunta mas tonta si veo que esta llorando de seguro me va a contestar que si, ese Hudson me pego su estupidez o que?

- Estoy bien Jesse, es solo que duele mucho?

- Que te duele ver a Hudson con su novia o lo que dijo?- se que no era momento de reclamos pero es que necesitaba saber si ella todavía seguía enamorada de ese Idiota

- No se, creo que me halla humillado delante de Quinn es eso lo que mas me molesta, porque yo siempre soy así Jesse, porque no me defendí, estoy cansada no dejar que el, o Quinn o Santana me tratan mal- dijo mas tranquila

- No digas esas cosas- tome una de sus manos- tu eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco y se que ellos son un poco hirientes pero nada que tu no puedas ignorar o superar- ella me sonrío

- Gracias

- No deberías darme las gracias, toda la noche se arruino

- Aun así no fue del todo mala- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si tu lo dices- dijo un poco incrédulo- quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Creo que seria lo mejor

- Bueno vamos entonces

Nos subimos al auto y de camino a su casa escuchamos mucha música y nos reímos porque ambos compartimos muchos gustos musicales, después hablamos de otras cosas y sobre todo ella quería saber como iba el club y si ya están preparados para su presentación, yo le conté todo porque confío en ella y se que lo hace porque en verdad ama ese club. Por fin llegamos a su casa para nuestras suerte sus padres todavía no habían vuelto, la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa

- Bueno creo que llegamos- dijo un poco triste

- Si- fue lo único que contesto, era mi momento de hablar porque si no de seguro no tendré otra oportunidad

- Rachel, yo…- ella me interrumpió

- Jesse, no digas nada ahora, quiero que sepas que yo no te odio ni nada parecido, solo es que estoy un poco confundida, hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo, pero se que tus intenciones son buenas lo veo en tus ojos- dijo mirándome a los ojos con sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones- solo necesito que esto sea un poco mas lento, entiendes?- yo asentí con la cabeza- esta noche me recordó que tengo que ser mucha mas cuidadosa con mis sentimientos

- Te entiendo- dijo un poco resignado y triste por lo que me decía

- Lo que no quiere decir que no podemos seguir siendo amigos- ella me sonrío y yo de devolví la sonrisa por lo que me decía me alegro muchísimo

- Esta bien- me acerque a ella a besarla pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla- Creo que esta noche tendré que conforme solo con eso?

- Creo que si- dijo con una sonrisa- yo volví a acercarme a ella y le dije al oído

- Esta noche me conformare con eso, pero no será para siempre- ella se sonrojo un poco le di un beso en la frente- Buenas noches estrella

- Buenas noches Jesse- dijo con una sonrisa y luego entro a su casa

Al final las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba pero tampoco del todo mal, al menos se que Rachel no me detesta y que si esta dispuesta a perdonarme, tengo que jugar muy bien mis cartas si quiero llegar a mi objetivo pero antes claro tendré que sacar de la jugada a Hudson porque es el que mas me estorba. Es raro hablar así, pero en Vocal Adrenaly y en mi familia así se habla, para ganar tienes que lograr que los otros pierdan, supongo que me acostumbre a su lenguaje.

Fin Pov Jesse

Pov Rachel

La noche si que había tenido mucho drama digno de Jesse y mi, creo que estoy muy confundida con la aptitudes de Finn, si el ya tiene novia porque le gusta molestarme y Quinn, por alguna razón siento que no le caigo bien y no entiendo porque si ella ya se quedo con Finn, que era lo que quería. Pero la noche si me sirvió de algo, para darme cuenta que quiero perdonar a Jesse, solo que tengo que ser mas cautelosa para que no me vuelvan a pasar estar cosas porque no quería salir herida otra vez, además todavía me falta la segunda parte de le explicación tal vez ahí entienda mejor la situación.

El fin de semana fue muy normal después de la cita o reunión de amigos que tuve con Jesse, el todos los días me escriba un mensaje de texto para saber si esta bien o que hacia, supongo que ser su amigo estará bien hasta que me acomode a toda la situación que me esta pasando. Por fin llego el día de la escuela y todos los chicos del club faltaron a clases supongo que para ensayar, tampoco vi a Hayden hasta el almuerzo

- Que tal estrella?- dijo con una sonrisa, venia con una chaqueta de cuero

- Y que haces con eso?- dije con una sonrisa

- Es para mi número

- El de la asamblea?

- Claro, voy a conquistar al público

- Y como vas a hacer eso?

- Dime algo, cual es el único genero que les gusta a casi todo los jóvenes?-

- No se? El Pop?- dije dudosa, el solo se comenzó a reír

- No Rach, no estas a la onda

- Claro que si- dije molesta

- Mira para que no arruinar la sorpresa lo veras en la asamblea, me acompañas aunque no cantes conmigo o no?

- Por supuesto, seria todo un honor- dije sonriendo

- Que bueno y que tal tu fin de semana

- Dramático

- Y eso?-Iba a contarle pero la campana sonó- bueno ese es mi llamado, luego me cuentas, si te parece bien

- Si, esta bien

- Bueno te espero en el escenario mas tarde, no faltes por favor

- Ahí estaré, papa- ambos nos reímos

Las clases continuaron normalmente, cuando toco la campana todos los estudiantes fuimos al llevados el gimnasio y yo me fui hacia el escenario para ver a Hayden, ahí también estaban los chicos todos estaban vestidos con remeras blancas y chaquetas de cuero, se veían muy bien

- Hola Rachel, lista para cantar?- me pregunto Mercedes

- No esta vez, no voy a cantar, cambie de opinión- todos me miraron sorprendidos

- Y entonces a que vienes?- me pregunto Artie

- Vine a ver a Hayden- dije con una sonrisa

- Y a nosotros no?- dijo Tina

- Claro a ustedes también- dije con una sonrisa

- Para que viniste Berry?, para ver que ya no te necesitamos?- dijo Santana

- Santana no tienes que ser tan grosera- dijo Artie defendiéndome

- Solo dije la verdad- dijo irónicamente

- Si, que bueno que eres muy sincera, debe ser una cualidad muy buena- dijo una voz detrás de todos, nos dimos vuelta para encontrarnos con Hayden- no sabes lo sorprendida que estoy, porque siempre me has parecido que tienes una cara de mentirosa pero resulto que no- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Mejor que se te borre la sonrisa, porque de aquí vas a salir humillado cuando todos se abucheen

- Si tu lo dices- el se acerco a mi y en ese llegaron Jesse, Shelby y el señor Shue- Vamos Rach, quiero mostrarte algo, yo mire a Jesse que me dio una sonrisa y se la devolví, vi que los chicos se organizaron y comenzó su numero, primero estaban Noah, Sam y Artie en el medio del escenario los tres con sus guitarras, las luces solo los enfocaban a ellos, la música comenzó con ellos tocando las guitarras y luego se prendió todo el lugar y aparecieron los otros chicos (George Michael- Faith)

**well, I guess it would be nice  
if you have your body puedira  
is that not everyone  
has a body like yours  
but I must think twice  
Before I give my heart  
and all your games conosco  
because I also play them**

oh, but I  
I need a break  
that feeling  
a time to gather  
my heart soil  
oh, and when that love  
down without any passion  
will need a strong man, baby

because I have faith  
I have faith  
because I have faith, faith, faith  
because I have faith, faith, faith.

baby, I know you ask me to stay  
Say please, please,  
Please do not go  
say you get depressed  
can you say meant every word  
I can not help but think of yesterday  
and another that I subject to  
rules in yesterday

before this river  
ocean becomes  
before you throw my heart  
back to the ground  
oh, baby, please reconsider my crazy idea  
well I need someone to hold me  
but wait for something else  
if I have faith  
I have faith  
because I have faith

_Traduccion_

_bueno, supongo que seria agradable  
si puedira tener tu cuerpo  
se que no todo el mundo  
tiene un cuerpo como el tuyo  
pero debo pensarmelo dos veces  
antes de entregar mi corazon  
y conosco todos tus juegos  
porque yo tambien juego a ellos_

oh, pero yo  
necesito un descanso  
de ese sentimiento  
un tiempo para recoger  
mi corazon del suelo  
oh, y cuando ese amor  
baje sin ninguna pasion  
hara falta un hombre fuerte, nena

porque debo tener fe,  
debo tener fe,  
porque debo tener fe, fe, fe  
porque debo tener fe, fe, fe.

nena, se que me pides que me quede  
di por favor, por favor, por  
favor, no te vallas  
dices que te deprimo  
puede que digas en serio cada palabra  
no puedo evitar pensar en el ayer  
y en otro que me sujeto a  
las reglas en el ayer

antes de que este rio  
se convierta en oceano  
antes de que tires mi corazon  
de nuevo al suelo  
oh, nena, reconsidero mi idea loca  
bueno necesito que alguien me abrace  
pero esperare a algo mas  
si, debo tener fe  
debo tener fe  
porque debo tener fe

El espectáculo estuvo genial, los chicos aplaudieron y todos les gusto mucho el número, la verdad es que no esperaba menos de ellos, antes éramos buenos, pero ahora son excelentes, eso me saco una gran sonrisa porque fui muy feliz por ellos, pero en el fondo sentía algo de nostalgia

- Estas bien?- me pregunto Hayden

- No se- dije agachando la cabeza- creo que tengo un poco de nostalgia- el me sonrío

- Ya veras que todo se va a mejorar, te lo prometo- yo no entendí a que se refería. El director anuncio a Hayden o mejor dicho al club de música y el tenia que irse

- Deséame suerte- dijo con una sonrisa

- Mucha suerte

El entro al escenario y todos se quedaron en silencio, lo miraban raro igual que a nosotros cuando nos presentamos la primera vez, tenia un poco de miedo de que le fuera mal

- Bueno, nosotros somos el club de música y aquí les traemos esta presentación- las chicas comenzaron a silbarle y gritarle cosas a Hayden supongo que porque es muy guapo- Gracias- dijo el sonrojado, la música comenzó a sonar y el me miro directo a los ojos (Creep- Radiohead)

**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special**

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

She's running out again,  
She's running out  
She's run run run running out...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here.

_Traduccion_

_Cuando estuviste aquí antes  
No te podía ver a los ojos  
Eres como un ángel  
Tu piel me vuelve loco  
Tu flotas como una pluma  
En un mundo hermoso  
Y yo desearía ser especial  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial_

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí

No me importa si hiere  
Quiero tener control  
Quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
Quiero un alma perfecta  
Quiero que te des cuenta  
Cuando no estoy alrededor  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial  
Yo desearía ser especial

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí

Ella está huyendo nuevamente  
Ella está huyendo  
Ella está está está huyendo

Lo que sea que te haga feliz  
Lo que sea que quieras  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial  
Yo desearía ser especial

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí  
No pertenezco aquí

La multitud estallo en aplausos, todos gritaban mas que al club Glee, yo no podía creer Hayden cantaba genial, todos estaban enloquecidos por su presentación. Con razón Hayden dijo que haría un genero que les gustara a todos el rock, es algo que todos amamos. Y luego empezó a pedir otra, todos estábamos sorprendidos, el director se acerco y felicito a Hayden y luego a pedido de la multitud, le pido que hiciera otra. Los chicos del club Glee estaban muy sorprendidos

- Señor Shue a nosotros nunca nos pidieron que hiciéramos otra- dijo Tina

- Es cierto Señor Shue- dijo Finn

Ellos estaban sin palabras, Hayden no dejaba de sonreírme, luego agradeció a todos y dijo que haría otra

- Muchas gracias a todos y espero que esta canción también les guste (30 seconds to mars The Kill)

**What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this any more  
What would you do?  
Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!**

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say wanted more  
But I'm waiting for  
I'm not running from you  
Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!  
Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
Come break me down!  
Break me down, break me down!  
You say wanted more  
(What if I wanted to break?)  
But I'm waiting for  
I'm not running from you  
(What if I wanted to break?)

_Traduccion_

_Y que si quisiera escapar?  
echarme a reir en tu rostro  
que harias?  
Y que si caigo al piso  
y no puedo soportar esto mas  
que harias?  
Ven y derrumbame  
entierrame entierrame  
he acabado contigo  
Y que si quisiera pelear?  
implorar por el resto de mi vida  
que harias  
Tu dices que querías mas  
pero no se lo que estas esperando  
no estoy escapando de ti  
Ven y derrumbame  
entierrame entierrame  
he acabado contigo  
Mira mis ojos  
estas matandome matandome  
todo lo que queira eras tu  
Trate de ser alguien mejor  
pero nada parecia cmbiar  
lo se ahora  
esto es lo que verdaderamnete soy por dentro  
Finalmemte me encontre a mi mismo  
peleando por una oportunidad  
lo se ahora  
esto es lo que verdaderamnete soy  
Ven y derrumbame  
entierrame entierrame  
he acabado contigo  
Mira mis ojos  
estas matandome matandome  
todo lo que queira eras tu  
Tu dices que querías mas  
(y que si quisiera escapar)  
pero no se lo que estas esperando  
no estoy escapando de ti  
(y que si quisiera escapar)_

Todo fue genial yo corrí a abrazar a Hayden y felicitarlo, los chicos de la escuela lo amaban estaba tan sorprendida y feliz por el

- Y ahora viene la mejor parte- me dijo, otra vez no entendía nada

- Que quieres decir?

- Ya veras mañana, estoy seguro que vas a volver a sonreír- todas las cosas que Hayden dice son raras

Vi que todos los chicos le club Glee se iban y vi a Jesse yéndose pero antes de irse me dijo adiós con su mano tenia una cara de decepción, entonces me di cuenta que también estaba triste porque ellos no pudieron brillar como lo habían planificado, la voz de Hayden me saco de mis pensamientos

- Rachel no te sientas triste- dijo sonriéndome- pronto estarás con ellos otra vez- su comentario me saco una sonrisa no se que tenia pensado hacer pero nada me haría mas feliz que volver a ese club donde esta mi familia y Jesse.


	16. Volviendo

Parte 16: Volviendo

Pov de Jesse

Al día siguiente de la presentación de Nuevas Direcciones, el Señor Shue y Shelby dijeron que querían que tuviéramos una reunión solo nosotros tres. Estábamos en la sala del club Glee hablando sobre que deberíamos cambiar sobre las canciones y sobre todo que había que mejorar cuando entre alguien que nos dejo muy sorprendido a los tres

- Hola- todos lo miramos atentamente, era Hayden- Podemos hablar?

- Hola- el señor Shue se levanto a saludarlo- dime, en que podemos ayudarte?- el tenia una cara un poco seria tal vez porque la presencia de Shelby y mía lo incomodaba, por supuesto el señor Shue note esto- quieres que hablemos en privado?

- No- contesto muy seguro- lo que tengo que decir también tiene que ser odio por ellos- mire a Shelby un poco molesto y ella me devolvió el gesto, entonces ella procedió a acercarse también hacia el

- Dime, que quieres de nosotros?

- Quiero que Rachel vuelva al club Glee- dijo muy decidido

- Si lo pides así- le contesto irónicamente Shelby

- Hablo en serio

- Yo también- se veía que saltaban las chispas entre ambos, Shelby nunca ha sido una mujer que se deje intimidar con nadie, eso es algo que siempre he compartido con ella, el señor Shue noto la tensión que había en el ambiente

- Por favor, calmémonos un poco, así podremos hablar mejor

- Yo estoy dispuesto, si ella esta dispuesta- no dejo de mirar ni por un minuto desafiantemente a Shelby

- Por supuesto, hablemos estrellita- le respondió irónicamente, el también sonrío de la misma manera, al parecer Shelby sabe algo que yo no se

- Muy graciosa

Cuando nos sentamos, el señor Shue fue el primero en hablar, obviamente porqué se deba cuenta que ni Shelby ni yo pensábamos hablar con el y menos si tenia aires de superior

- Bueno Hayden, dime por favor como pretendes que Rachel vuelva al Club

- Señor Shue, fueron ustedes las que sacaron a Rachel de este club- Shelby se apresuro a corregirlo

- Dirás que ella se fue por su propia voluntad

- No, no es así, ustedes la empujaron a tomar esa decisión, en especial usted- Shelby mostró su cara de disgusto y molestia, yo me limite a mantenerme en silencio, por dos razones fundamentales, la primera la idea que trajo Hayden por supuesto que me gustaba, quería a Rachel de vuelta y si el me era útil para eso por mi estaba bien y la segunda quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por Rachel, si hay algo que aprendí en Vocal Adrenaly es que para ganar una batalla lo primero que debes hacer es conocer al enemigo

- Shelby no te enojes- el señor Shue trato de calmar la situación- la idea de Hayden me parece nada mal, imagínate lo bueno que seria que Rachel volviera con nosotros- dijo sonriendo, tu que dices Jesse?

- Me parece una buena idea- el me miro un tanto escéptico por mi comentario, pero por supuesto a Shelby no le gusto para nada que no lo apoyara

- Creo que lo mejor seria que lo pensáramos primero- comento Shelby

- Pensé que dirías algo como eso- contesto rápidamente Hayden con una risa sarcástica- por eso traje esto- saco un sobre de su chaqueta, todos miramos detenidamente el papel- léanlo- entrego el papel a Shelby, ella lo leyó en voz baja y luego cambio inmediatamente la cara- Como verán, no es que vine a pedirte que por favor permitas que Rachel vuelva al grupo, sino que mas bien vine a exigirte que lo hagas o de lo contrario será mejor para ti, porque me imagino que sabrás que pasara si eso sucede- el señor Shue y yo no entendíamos nada de que pasaba

- Shelby que pasa?- pregunte intrigado

- Es una carta de Dustin Goolsby dirigida a Hayden- nos miramos sorprendidos con el señor Shue

- Y que dice?

- Les esta pidiendo que se unan a Vocal Adrenaly

- Eso seria…- el señor Shue no pudo terminar la frase

- Supongo que se dan cuenta de la gravedad de la situación- nos dijo Hayden

- Que quieres?- le pregunto Shelby

- Solamente que Rachel vuelva al club Glee, no es nada imposible

-. Esta bien, pero como tu me pides algo yo también te pediré algo- el cambio la cara por una por una gran sonrisa irónica

- No hace nada sin doble intención verdad señora Corcoran

- Tu ya me conoces

- Que quieres?

- Mira- dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a el- crees que Rachel se va a poner muy contenta cuando se entere lo que hiciste- el puso una cara pensativa- cuando se entere que volvió al grupo porque alguien nos extorsiono para hacerlo

- Y usted que sugiere?

- Que tu y ella entren al grupo, pero para que sea justo deben hacer la audición como todos- el comenzó a reír

- Devi imaginarme que saldría con algo así- luego se puso serio y nos miro a los tres- les voy a explicar como van a ser las cosas, ustedes van a pedirle disculpas a Rachel en especial esa chica que se llama Santana además de por supuesto pedirle que vuelva al club…- Shelby iba a interrumpirlo pero el no permitió- a cambio yo haré la dichosa audición para entrar a su club- nos miramos entre los tres, el trato no se veía nada mal, ganaríamos un nuevo miembro además de contar con la vuelta de Rachel, que era lo que mas me importaba- de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- dijo el Señor Shue

- Entonces nos vemos esta tarde para que le digan a Rachel y yo haga la supuesta audición- luego se fue sin decir nada mas

Mire a Shelby que tenia una cara de denotaba mucha felicidad, la verdad que no se si porque Rachel volvería o porque Hayden pasara a integrar parte del club, pero eso solo me llenaba de dudas, con las cuales no me iba a quedar

- Shelby- ella me miro- dime porque insistes tanto en que Hayden entre en el club?

- Si Shelby? El es muy bueno, pero nunca te he visto tan determinada a que alguien entre y menos así?- al parecer el profesor Shue tenia la misma duda que nosotros

- Yo me entiendo

- Pero nosotros también queremos entender- le respondí molesto

- Jesse- me dijo mirándonos a los dos- y esto es para ti también Will, Hayden tiene algo que a nosotros en estos momentos nos hace mucha falta

- Y que es?- le pregunte

- Determinación y sobre todo experiencia

- De que hablas?- le cuestiono el Profesor Shue

- Ya lo verán, les prometo que por la tarde se van a enterar de toda la verdad- luego se fue dejándonos a ambos muy confundidos. La pregunta es quien es Hayden? porque Shelby busca a toda costa que se quede con nosotros?, pero la incertidumbre mas grande que me dejo toda esta situación es si Hayden esta enamorado de Rachel?, porque todo lo que hace por ella es muy sospechoso y a mi eso no me agrada para nada.

Fin Pov Jesse

Pov Rachel

Estaba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela porque ya me tocaba mi otra clase, que compartiría con Mercedes y Tina, quería hablar con ellas porque después del otro ayer no tuve la oportunidad de estar con ellas y felicitarlas como se debe, a parte por supuesto de darle mis siempre útiles consejos para el momento de la actuación. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien me llamo por detrás, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Hayden, el venia hacia mi, pero todos los chicos mientras caminaba lo saludaban y en especial las chicas, no me había dado cuenta lo popular que se había vuelto.

- Hola- me saludo con una sonrisa

- Hola- le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa- como estas?

- Muy bien y tu?

- Yo también- hubo un silencio incomodo por la cara que Hayden sabia que había algo que quería decirme pero no se animaba- Hay algo que me quieras decir?

- Heeeeeee- parecía no muy convencido de hablar

- Que?- dijo con una cara de curiosidad

- Mira tengo una sorpresa para ti

- En serio- una sonrisa enorme me apareció en la cara- que es?

- Es algo muy lindo, pero ahora no puedo dártelo

- Entonces cuando?

- Después de las clases- yo asentí con la cabeza- te espero en el auditorio después de las clases- eso me pareció muy extraño

- Y para que ahí?

- Es una gran sorpresa, solo quiero que me prometas algo

- Que cosa?- pregunte dudosa

- Que pase lo que pase te quedaras ahí y escucharas todo lo que tengan que decirte- tomo mi mano- Prométemelo?- dude mucho en que contestar porque tenia miedo de que pasaría si entraba otra vez en ese lugar para ver a mis amigos y dejarlos otra vez, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por eso di un largo suspiro y tome la decisión de confiar en Hayden

- Te lo prometo- su rostro se vio iluminado por una gran sonrisa de alegría

- Bueno, me voy a clases, no te olvides de nuestro compromiso- dijo guiñándome el ojo

- No lo haré- me despedí de el con la mano y entre a clases

Dentro del aula estaba Mercedes y Tina sentadas conversando, me acerque y ellas me miraron, saludándome con una gran sonrisa

- Hola chicas, que hacen?

- Charlamos sobre la presentación, que te pareció a ti?- me pregunto Tina

- Que bueno que me preguntan- dije muy feliz- déjenme decirle que me pareció impresionante, se nota que trabajaron muy duro

- Si, la señora Corcoran es muy exigente, nunca habíamos trabajado tanto- comento Mercedes, que nombrara a mi mama o Shelby todavía no se como llamarla, me hizo sentir un tanto incomoda, ellas debieron notarlo

- Rachel, disculpa si nos incomodamos

- No, no es eso, es que todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de verla constantemente y no hablarle

- Debe ser difícil para ti- Mercedes tenia razón pero con lo de Jesse no me había puesto a pensar mucho en ese tema

- porque no charlas con ella- propuso Tina

- No se- por la forma en la que ella me trata no creo que quiera tener una relación conmigo- Me parece que ella no este muy interesada en el tema

- Yo creo que debes preguntarle, sino nunca sabrás que pasa

- Si y te quedaras con la duda- Mercedes y Tina en cierta forma tenían razón pero hablar con ella era algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada

- Creo que debería esperar un poco más

Ellas iban a decirme algo más pero nos interrumpió una persona que se sentó a mi lado

- Y díganme de que hablan unas chicas tan sexys- dijo Noah sentándose a mi lado

- Cosas de chicas- contesto Mercedes riéndose por el comentario de Noah

- Pueden decírmelo no porque sea hombre quiere decir que no las entienda

- Es justamente eso por lo cual no puedes entendernos- le contesto Tina

- Vamos que acaso no confían en mi- termino su comentario con una sonrisa compradora que suele usar el

- Si tanto quieres saber es sobre la señora Corcoran- el cambio la cara por el comentario de Mercedes

- Que tiene ella?- dijo un tanto molesto

- Al parecer a Rachel no le agrada tanto- agrego Tina, el me miro y me sonrío

- Te entiendo y si te hace sentir mejor a mi tampoco me agrada- luego puso una mirada triste, no entendía porque el decía eso, si el todavía es parte del club Glee y la ve constantemente.

El profesor entre así que no tuve la oportunidad de seguir hablando con el, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero se veía muy concentrado en algo, que por supuesto no era la clase, que será lo que tiene tan preocupado a Noah?, quisiera hablar mas con el, pero no se si el querrá contarme sus cosas personales, somos amigos pero nunca nos hemos puesto a conversar sobre sus sentimientos.

Las horas de clase pasaron muy rápido, no pude volver a ver a Noah o algunos de los chicos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora de encontrarme con Hayden en el auditorio. No estaba tan convencida de la situación, pero era una promesa y las promesas no se rompen, así que puse la aptitud positiva y me dirigí hacia el lugar. Cuando llegue note que en la puerta estaba esperándome Hayden, que me sonrío cuando me vio llegar

- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías?

- Fue una promesa

- Lista para entrar

- Si- le conteste nerviosa y sobre todo muy insegura

Entremos juntos, vi que los chicos del club Glee estaban discutiendo, el señor Shue y Jesse les estaban diciendo algo que no llegaba a entender por la distancia. Quinn y Santana parecían bastantes molestas y pusieron una cara de total desagrado cuando me vieron parados frente a ellos.

- Chicos, saluden a Rachel y Hayden- algunos nos saludaron con una sonrisa, como Artie, Mike, Sam, Tina o Mercedes, pero en cambio Santana y Quinn parecían que podían golpearme y otros solo tenían cara de sorprendidos como Finn y Puck.

- Hola chicos- los salude con una sonrisa

- Rachel eres bienvenida- yo mire a Jesse que no dejaba de mirarme y en cuanto nuestras vistas se cruzaron, ambos empezamos a reír como tontos, Hayden noto que algo pasaba

- Gracias Jesse- su comentario nos hizo volver a la realidad- Bueno supongo que todos ustedes tienen algo que decirle a Rachel- yo lo mire con una mirada de incertidumbre, no entendía a que se refería

- Chicos por favor- dijo el Señor Shue

- Rachel queremos pedirte una disculpa por la forma en que nos comportamos- Artie fue el primero en hablar

- Si, queremos que vuelvas al club- mientras lo decía Mercedes sonría

- Porque?- pregunte dudosa

- Porque perteneces aquí- la declaración de Tina, me hizo sentir muy bien, porque en verdad quería volver, pero pensaba que ellos no me necesitaban

- Si Rachel, vuelve- comento Quinn con una voz de desgano y resignación

- Te necesitamos- con lo que dijo Finn se gano una mirada muy moleste de parte de Quinn

- Están de acuerdo en que Rachel debe volver?- les pregunto el señor Shue, ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Y Santana no tienes nada que decirle a Rachel?- ella dio un suspiro largo con una cara de molestia y me miro desafiantemente

- Berry, discúlpame por las cosas que te dije- yo estaba sorprendida por su declaración, esto si que era raro, porque Santana López jamás se disculpa por nada

- Disculpa, escuche bien?- dije algo confundida

- Ya me escuchaste Berry, no me obligues a volver a decírtelo, porque no lo haré

- Vamos Rachel, ellos te quieren de vuelta- me alentó Hayden- tu perteneces aquí

- Si- le conteste feliz, mire de nuevo a los chicos- Con mucho gusto volveré

- Bueno ahora que esa parte esta solucionada, pasemos a la otra- comento el señor Shue- Hayden quiere hacer la audición para entrar al club

- Que?- dijimos casi todos sorprendidos incluyéndome

- Si- no muy convencido- quiero ser parte de esto, si están de acuerdo- trataba de sonreír al decirlo

- Pero Hayden, no me dijiste que no estabas preparado para entrar otra vez en la música

- Lose pero…- vi que miro a Shelby- cambie de idead y además me encanta este club- luego miro a todos- todos se ven tan amigables- la verdad su decisión me sorprendía pero contar con el seria algo sensacional, con el nunca perderíamos

- Estas seguro de lo que quieres?- le pregunte porque el decía una cosa pero su cara demostraba otra

- Si, que mejor que hacer amigos nuevos- todos lo miraban raro- y como no ser amigos de ustedes, tenemos tanto en común- dijo resignado

- Entonces que dicen chicos?- pregunto el Señor Shue a todos en general

- Creo que hablo por todos, señor Shue- contesto Artie mirándonos a todos- en que seria genial que Hayden entrara al club

- Gracias Artie- agradeció Hayden

- Bien, entonces pasemos a tu audición Hayden, que te parece?

- Que mientras más rápido mejor- el señor Shue fruncí el seño por la respuesta de Hayden. El se paro en el escenario del auditorio y miro a Jesse y Shelby- Esta canción me encanta cantarla, por una razón- luego se detuvo unos segundos- porque me recuerda que muchas veces pareces perdido y sin ninguna salida- empezó a mirarme- pero siempre se debe recordar que siempre hay algo porque luchar- el tomo su guitarra a la canción comenzó a sonar, todos estábamos muy atentos a todo el espectáculo que estaba apunto de dar Hayden (Soul Asylum - Runaway Train)

**Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning  
So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
I promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep  
It seems no one can help me now,  
I'm in too deep, there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray  
Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
Can you help me remember how to smile?  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
Now on earth did I get so jaded?  
Life's mystery seems so faded  
I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else's known  
Here I am just a-drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train  
And everything seems cut and dried,  
Day and night, earth and sky,  
Somehow I just don't believe it  
Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
Runaway train, never coming back  
Runaway train, tearing up the track  
Runaway train, burning in my veins  
I run away but it always seems the same.**

_Traduccion_

_Te llamo en la mitad de la noche  
Como una luciérnaga sin luz  
Estabas ahi como una soplete quemándose  
Yo era una llave que necesitaba una vuelta  
Tan cansado que no podia ni dormir  
Tantos secretos que no podia guardar  
Me prometí que no lloraría  
Una promesa más que no podría cumplir  
Parece que nadie me puede ayudar ahora,  
Estoy en lo profundo, no hay salida  
Esta vez en realidad me deje  
Tren fugitivo, nunca regresar  
El camino equivocado en vias de un solo sentido  
Parece que deberia llegar a alguna parte  
De alguna manera no estoy ni aquí ni allá  
¿Me puedes ayudar a recordar cómo sonreír?  
Haz de alguna manera que todo parezca que lo vale  
¿Como en el mundo pude cansarme tanto?  
La vida es un misterio parece tan decolorada  
Yo puedo ir a donde nadie mas puede ir  
Yo sé lo que nadie mas sabe  
Aquí estoy, solo un ahogado en la lluvia  
Con un boleto en un tren fugitivo  
Y todo parece preciso,  
Día y noche, tierra y cielo,  
De alguna manera simplemente no lo creo  
Tren fugitivo, nunca regresar  
El camino equivocado en vias de un solo sentido  
Parece que deberia llegar a alguna parte  
De alguna manera no estoy ni aquí ni allá  
Compre un boleto para un tren fugitivo  
Como un hombre loco que ríe en la lluvia  
Un poco fuera de tacto, un poco loco  
Es mas fácil que lidiar con el dolor  
Tren Fugitivo, nunca regresar  
El camino equivocado en vias de un solo sentido  
Parece que deberia llegar a alguna parte  
De alguna manera no estoy ni aquí ni allá  
Huye tren, nunca regresar  
Huye tren, rasgando las vias  
Huye tren, quemándose en mis venas  
Yo huyo pero siempre parece lo mismo._

La actuación de Hayden fue brillante, todos nos paramos a aplaudirle, pero Shelby y Jesse, se veían algo molestos se que Hayden todavía me oculta algunas cosas y quiero saber que es lo que pasa entre ellos.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los chicos que siguen y que comentan o comentaron algunas ves mi historia, porque no saben la alegría que me produce que lo hagan, no había tenido la oportunidad, pero ahora que la tengo lo haga. Gracias a todos y muchos saludos:

**Jaaviera****: Bienvenida a mi historia y gracias por comentar, yo también amo el St Berry por eso siempre escribo sobre ellos dos.**

**oursillysong****: como siempre solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento porque me encanta que te gusten todas mis historias y que siempre estés presentes con tus lindos comentarios en cada una de ellas**

**susan-black7****: muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y espero que te siga gustando mi historia**

**Rima Gleek****: No sabes la alegría que me da que te guste mi historia, voy a tratar de actualizarla mas seguido**

**DaniiStJames****: Danny, estoy muy feliz que te guste mi historia pero me gustaría tanto que continuaras la tuya porque a mi me gusta mucho, espero que la actualices pronto**

**CuppyCaqe****: quiero agradecerte porque es seguido mi historia desde el principio y me haz animado mucho a seguirla, así que muchas gracias**

**amy-tsubasa****: te agradezco por tus comentarios y si quien no amaría a alguien como Hayden o Jesse los dos son súper lindo y guapos.**

**StarRyou****: gracias por tu comentario y voy a tratar de poner mas escenas st Berry, espero que te siga gustando mi historia**


End file.
